El hermano de Remus
by remsie
Summary: que sucederia si Remus tuviera un hermano gemelo y como afectaria esto a su vida
1. La seleccion

Dedico este fanfic a megumi014 y a little riku. Y a todas las personas a que les llegue a gusta y lo lean. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. Al principio la historia no es gran cosas pero poco a poco ira mejorando. Además es mi primer fanfic largo.

EL HERMANO DE REMUS

     Londres. Era  una fría mañana de septiembre y las calles estaban bastante vacías, sólo se podían ver algunos trabajadores que se dirigían hacia sus trabajos y a una mujer que iba con su hijo de once años de pelo castaño y ojos dorados a la estación de King Cross.

     Dentro de la estación había un hombre que los esperaba con un carrito, en el cual había un baúl grande en el k se leían las iniciales del nombre del chico las cuales eran R.J.L.

- Llegas tarde Elaine.- dijo el hombre un poco molesto a la mujer por haber esperado tanto.

- Lo siento mucho amor, pero es que Remus no quería levantarse.- se disculpo la Sra. Lupin a su esposo.

- ¿ Cómo que no quería levantarse?.- dijo molesto el Sr. Lupin.- No me digas hijo que ya te has arrepentido?

- No es eso padre es solo que... me entro miedo.- respondió Remus.

- Pues no creo que sea ahora el momento de que te entre miedo. Piensa que Dumbledore esta haciendo y arriesgándose mucho para que tu puedas estudiar en Hogwarts y puedes llegar a ser un buen mago- le contesto su padre.

- Nathan  amor, tampoco tienes que ponerte así con nuestro hijo. Es lógico que sienta un poco de miedo todo esto es nuevo para él y además seguro que tú te sentías mas o menos igual el día que tu ibas a ir a Hogwarts.- le dijo la Sra. Lupin a su esposo.  

- Tienes razón Elaine, lo siento es que estoy un poco nervioso por... bueno ya lo sabes.- contestó el Sr. Lupin.

- Si lo sé Nathan, pero no tienes que preocuparte Dumbledore nos dijo que no había ningún problema además nuestro hijo hará caso a todo lo que le digan.- se dirigió a su hijo.- ¿ Verdad Remus?

- Si mama no te preocupes haré caso a todo lo que me diga el profesor Dumbledore. No tenéis que preocuparos seré un buen chico.- les dijo Remus a sus padres.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que vayamos para el anden 9 y ¾.- dijo el Sr. Lupin.

     La familia Lupin se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez cuando llegaron a la entrada que daba al anden 9 y ¾ observaron que nadie mirara y atravesaron la pared llegando al anden. Una vez ya en el anden Remus se quedo perplejo por la cantidad de magos que había ya que nunca se imagino que existieran tantos.

  En otra parte del anden 9 y ¾ había un muchacho de once años de cabello negro-azulado y unos hermosos ojos azul-noche que buscaba a alguien. La persona que buscaba era su mejor amigo desde que tenia uso de razón. Tras una larga búsqueda al final encontró a su amigo.

- Por fin te encuentro James.¿ Por qué no estabas donde habíamos quedado?- le pregunto Sirius a su amigo.

- ¡ Hola Sirius! Lo siento pero es que mi padre ha dicho de venir a esta parte del anden porque ha quedado con unos antiguos amigos suyos aquí.- contestó James, un chico de gafas y pelo negro.

- De acuerdo amigo. Pero eso no implica que tu tengas que estar aquí, ¿ verdad?- le pregunto Sirius.

- Pues la verdad... es que si me he de quedar- contestó James deprimido.

- Y eso porque si son amigos de tu padre no tuyos.- dijo Sirius enfadado.

- Eso ya lo sé Sirius, pero...

- Esta bien James ya nos veremos en el tren más tarde.

- Hasta luego Sirius.

     James se giro y se fue a donde estaba su padre hablando con unas personas que el no conocía.

- James hijo ven aquí que te presentare a estos señores.- dijo el Sr. Potter.

James se acerco hasta donde estaba su padre.

- Estos son el Sr. y la Sra. Lupin. Me los encontré hace unos días en el callejón Diagon después de doce años sin vernos y me dijeron que hoy tenían que venir aquí porque su hijo también va ha estudiar en Hogwarts.

- Encantado de conocerlos.- dijo James siendo cortes.

- Nosotros también estamos encantados de conocerte muchacho.- dijo la Sra. Lupin.- Nos encantaría presentarte a nuestro hijo, pero...

- El muy tímido ya se ha ido al tren.- contestó el Sr. Lupin, cortando a su mujer.

- Nathan no digas esas cosas.- le regaño la Sra. Lupin.

- Pero si es la verdad.- replico el Sr. Lupin.

- No se preocupen seguro que nos encontraremos en el tren.- dijo James.

- Si tienes razón muchacho. Y no te preocupes si es muy cortado el pobre a salido a su madre.- dijo el Sr. Lupin.

- Nathan vasta ya.- dijo la Sra. Lupin.

- Bueno ha sido un placer conocerlos, ahora he de subir al tren sino lo perderé- dijo James.

- Para nosotros también  ha sido un placer.- contestaron los Lupin.

- Cuídate hijo y si tienes algún problema ya sabes.- dijo el Sr. Potter a su hijo.

- Si papa lo sé. Adiós y dile a mama que se recupere.- dijo James dirigiéndose hacia el tren.

     Una vez dentro del tren James no tardo mucho en encontrarse con Sirius el cual lo dirigió hasta un compartimento que había vacío al final del ultimo vagón del tren. Durante un largo rato estuvieron hablando de todo lo que tenían planeado hacer durante todo el curso. Cuando de golpe la puerta del compartimento se abrió y apareció un chico de ojos dorados.

- Lo siento creí que estaba vacío el compartimento.- dijo Remus mientras miraba a los dos ocupantes, cuando se disponía a ir.

- Espera puedes quedarte hay sitio de sobra para una persona más.- dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Remus.

- ¿ Seguro?- pregunto Remus no muy seguro mirando a los dos.

- Pues claro. Ven y siéntate.- le dijo James animándolo.

     Después de eso Remus entro, cerro la puerta y se sentó enfrente de Sirius.

- ¿ Eres de primero?- le pregunto Sirius.

- Si es mi primer año.- contesto Remus.

- Para nosotros también. Soy James Potter y él es Sirius Black.- dijo James.

- Encantado de conoceros. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

- Encantado Remus.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo.- contesto James.- Sabes antes he conocido a tus padres.

- ¡OH! Vaya, yo... lo siento mucho por no haber estado con ellos, cuando...- se empezó a disculpar Remus.

- No tienes que disculparte todos nos ponemos nerviosos este día.- le dijo James.

- Si.- dijo Remus.

- ¿ A qué casa crees que vas a ir?- le pregunto Sirius.

- Pues la verdad no lo había pensado.- dijo Remus.

- Pues nosotros queremos ir a Gryffindor.- le dijo Sirius a Remus mirándolo fijamente.

- Si, queremos ir porque es la casa de los valientes y nosotros lo somos.- dijo James.

- Pues espero que tengáis suerte y que vayáis a esa casa.- dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Yo también lo espero.- dijo James.

- Y yo y también me gustaría que tu vinieras con nosotros- dijo Sirius mirando a los dorados ojos de Remus y sonriéndole.

- Y a mí- respondió Remus devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Pues entonces esta decidido los tres iremos a Gryffindor y seremos los mejores.- dijo James.

    Al anochecer el tren llego a su destino y todos los alumnos vestidos con sus uniformes salieron del tren. Al final de la estación había un hombre muy alto y grueso.

- Los de primer año por aquí, por favor.- llamo el hombre.

  Cuando todos los alumnos de primero ya estaban alrededor del hombre el se presento.

- Encantado de conoceros muchachos, mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardabosque del colegio y os guiare hasta él.- dijo Hagrid a los de primero.

Tras la presentación de Hagrid guío a los alumnos de primero hasta un lago, en el cual cogieron unas bascas con las que atravesaron el lago y llegaron a los jardines del colegio. Una vez en los jardines Hagrid los guío a la entrada del colegio donde esperaba Vicent White.

- Gracias por traerlos Hagrid.- dijo White fríamente.

- De nada profesor.- contestó Hagrid mientras se marchaba.

- Bien escuchar atentamente porque no lo pienso repetir, ahora en unos momentos entraremos al Gran Comedor una vez dentro os iré llamando para ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. Quiero que os quede claro que desde que seáis seleccionados vuestra casa será como vuestra familia. Las casas se llaman Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Vuestros méritos harán ganar puntos a vuestra casa y las infracciones perder puntos. Bien habiendo dejado todo claro ya podemos empezar con la ceremonia de selección. Poneros en fila y seguidme.

    Después de oír lo que les dijo el profesor White los alumnos de primero le siguieron hasta llegar frente a la mesa de los profesores donde había un taburete con un viejo sombrero encima. Una vez se detuvieron todos los alumnos, el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar 

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te dir

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontraran allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez a Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Es gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡ No tengas miedo!

¡ Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). 

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensador.

    Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos en cuanto el sombrero acabo la canción, incluso se oyeron algunas risas por la parte final de la canción. Entonces el profesor White dijo:

- En cuanto os llame os acercáis.

     En ese momento abrió un pergamino, en el cual estaban los nombres de todos los alumnos de primer curso.

- Snape, Severus.

 Severus Snape se acerco un poco nervioso, se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero, inmediatamente el sombrero grito:

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Se oyó un inmenso griterío en la mesa de Slytherin y Snape se dirigió a la mesa sentándose enfrente de Malfoy.

Al siguiente alumno que llamaron fue a Romulus Kaspbrak el cual también fue a Slytherin. 

James y Sirius fueron destinados a Gryffindor; con Potter el sombrero lo dijo inmediatamente, pero con Black tardo un buen rato en decidirlo, debido a que Sirius proviene de una familia de magos, en la cual todos fueron a Slytherin.

Después de llamar a muchos alumnos llego el turno de Remus Lupin, el cual llamo la atención de Romulus.

" _Ese chico es muy parecido a mi, sino fuera por el color del cabello se podría decir que es mi hermano gemelo_" pensó Romulus.

Mientras Remus se acercaba muy nervioso, se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero haciendo que se pusiera aun mas nervioso; hasta que oyó: 

-. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Entonces se alegro mucho, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor sentándose al lado de Sirius y recibiendo la enhorabuena de todos.

Después de la ceremonia de selección el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, dirigió unas palabras a los alumnos y tras el discurso de comienzo de curso dio unas palmadas y apareció en  las mesas un gran banquete y todos los alumnos se pusieron a comer.

Continuara^^

Please dejad reviews os lo agradeceré muchísimo. Gracias ^^.


	2. Primer dia de clases

Espero que os guste la continuación del fic se lo dedico a todas las personas que se lo han leido y especialmente a Sirichan (Little-Rikku) y Jamsie (megumi014).

Capitulo2

Después de ser elegidos para la casa de Gryffindor y de haber cenado un gran banquete. Los chicos fueron guiados por los prefectos de su casa hasta la sala común de gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Sirius, James y Remus se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Al entrar se encontraron a un chico bajo, regordete y rubio que estaba de espaldas. Potter y Black entre susurros decidieron gastarle una broma, pero cuando se dirigían hacerla se detuvieron al ver que Remus ya estaba cerca del otro chico y entonces dijo:

- ¡Hola!

- ¡ Ahhh! ¡Hola!

- Disculpa por haberte asustado, no quería asustarte.

- No tienes que disculparte, la verdad es que soy muy asustadizo

- De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

- Yo soy Sirius Black y a partir de mañana me llamaran el galán de hogwarts.

- James Potter, encantado.

- Encantado de conoceros a los tres, mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew.

- Veo que ya has elegido tu cama. – le dijo James.

- Si, es que estoy un poco cansado y me quería ir pronto a dormir 

- Pues entonces yo me elegiré esta.- dijo Sirius tirándose en la cama que había al lado derecho de la cama de Peter.

- XD. Muy buena elección Sirius. Pues yo elijo esta.- dijo James mientras se sentaba en la cama que había al lado izquierdo de la de Peter.

- Pues entonces yo me quedo con la que queda. – dijo Remus señalando la única cama que quedaba libre y que estaba al lado de la de Sirius.

    Después de haber estado un buen rato hablando y conociéndose mejor los chicos se fueron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Remus, el cual se aseo, vistió y preparo la mochila para las clases que iba a tener durante el día. Al cuarto de hora Peter y James despertaron y se prepararon para ir a desayunar, una vez listos se dirigieron al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron vieron a Remus y se fueron a sentar con él, el cual les preguntó:

- Creía que Sirius bajaría con vosotros.

- ¿ Aún estaba durmiendo? – Preguntó Peter.

- Cuando yo me fui de la habitación sí. ¿ James cómo es que no le has despertado sabiendo que estaba durmiendo?

- Pues la verdad Remus es que se me había olvidado completamente que Sirius es un dormilón y le cuesta mucho madrugar. ¿ Por qué no vas a despertarlo?

- ¿ Y por qué debería ir yo?

- Pues esta muy claro. Peter y yo aún no hemos desayunado y tu ya has acabado.

- Esta bien ya voy a despertarlo, pero la próxima vez le despertaras tú.

- De acuerdo.

Remus se fue un poco enfadado del gran comedor dirección a la sal común de gryffindor y más concretamente al dormitorio de chicos de primero. Cuando llegó aún se enfado más porque Sirius aún estaba durmiendo.

- ¿ Cómo es posible que duerma tanto? - Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sirius.

Remus no sabía como debía despertar a Sirius, así que decidió moverlo cuidadosamente mientras le decía:

- Sirius despierta, que sino vas a llegar...

Cuando de repente Sirius se despertó sobresaltado.

- ¿ Qué sucede? ¿ Quién es?

- Sirius, soy yo Remus.

Entonces al oír la voz de Remus, Sirius se giro a verlo.

- ¡ HOLA REMUS! ¡ BUENOS DIAS!

- Buenos días, Sirius. Siento mucho haberte asustado al despertarte.

- No te disculpes, por favor. Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me despierten de esa manera.

- Entonces como te despiertan normalmente en tu casa. – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pues, la verdad, a gritos. Jeje.

Remus al oír eso puso una cara de sorprendido, ya que no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Hey vamos no pongas esa cara, que tampoco es el fin del mundo porque me despierten a gritos.

-  Ya, pero...

- Nada de peros. Será mejor que me vista ya, si quiero desayunar algo.

- Sí.- Dijo sonriendo a Sirius.

A los cinco minutos del incidente Sirius ya estaba listo y se fue corriendo hacía el gran comedor llevando a rastras a Remus.

"_ No me puedo creer como es Sirius. Debe pasarlo muy mal en su casa y con su familia, y aún así es un chico muy alegre. " _ pensó Remus sonriendo al ver tan animado a Sirius.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante deprisa, quizás la última fue la más dura y pesada ya que era Historia de la Magia y la daba el aburrido profesor Binn.

Era la hora de la comida y los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa de gryffindor saboreando la deliciosa comida.

- Dios no me puedo creer que un profesor tan aburrido tenga que dar una asignatura tan aburrida, a este paso no podré soportar la asignatura por más tiempo.- Se quejó Sirius.

- No te quejes tanto Sirius que te has pasado media clase durmiendo.

- Así, pues tu tampoco te quedas corto Jamsie porque te visto más de una vez cabeceando.

- Chicos vasta por favor.

- Y tu Peter cállate porque también te dormías.

- Lo se James.

- Queréis parar de una vez los tres y os ponéis a pensar en otra cosa.

- Claro Remsie

- No me llames así Black que no me hace gracia.

- Como tu digas.- le dijo sonriéndole

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! No puede ser.

- Que pasa James.

- Lo que pasa Sirius es que esta tarde toca clase doble de pociones con los asquerosos de slytherin.

- Es cierto, lo vamos a pasar muy mal. Además el profesor es el jefe de slytherin.- dijo Peter.

- Vamos chicos no os quejéis tanto que tampoco es para tanto; ya veréis como la clase se pasará enseguida.- dijo intentando animarlos.

- Eso no va a ser así Rem. Tú no sabes como son de odiosas esas clases. Si lo supieras no dirías esas cosas. 

- Tienes razón Sirius. Lo mejor será esperar hasta esta tarde para comprobar como son esas clases.

- Si, es lo mejor.

Mientras en la mesa de slytherin dos chicos estaban conversando sobre la clase que tendrían esa tarde. Ambos chicos se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

*************************FLASBACK*********************************

Dos chicos estaban buscando un compartimento que estuviera libre, pero no encontraron ninguno. Cuando creían que iban a pasar todo el trayecto de pie por los pasillos del tren se encontraron con un chico de cabello largo y rubio platino, y unos ojos grises. El chico les dijo:

- ¿ Se puede saber que hacéis rondando por el pasillo del tren?

- Estabamos buscando un lugar donde sentarnos.- contesto uno de los chicos.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que un lugar para sentarse.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento se acerco una chica alta de cabellos y ojos castaños que era la prefecta de gryffindor.

- Se puede saber que haces por los pasillos Malfoy.- dijo la chica.

- Nada malo McGonagall, sólo estaba diciéndole a estos chicos que se vinieran a mi compartimento que solo es ocupado por mí.

- Esta bien, pero no se te ocurra hacer nada malo Malfoy, porque sino ya lo sabes.

- Si, tranquila ya lo se, seré un angelito.

- Más te vale.- tras este comentario McGonagall siguió con su ronda.

Después de que Minerva McGonagall se marchará Malfoy acompaño a los dos chicos a su compartimento. Una vez en él Lucius se presento a los chicos.

- Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y para vuestra información soy hijo de una familia de magos muy respetable en el mundo mágico así que no lo olvidéis. ¿ Y vosotros sois?

- Mi nombre es Severus Snape.- dijo el chico de cabellos y ojos negros.

- Así que tu apellido es Snape, ya había oído hablar de tu familia; se dice que sois muy buenos con las pociones. Me pregunto si...

- Si que son ciertos los rumores todos los miembros de mi familia son excelentes expertos en preparan todo tipo de pociones. 

- Esta bien, tranquilo Severus.

- Pues yo soy Romulus Kaspbrak, aunque mi apellido sea muggle las apariencias engañan. Fui adoptado por una familia muggle pero se que provengo de una familia de magos.

- Jajajaja. Sabéis una cosa chicos, me gustáis y espero que acabéis en slytherin.

- Si.- dijeron al unísono los dos sonriendo.

****************************FIN FLASHBACK**************************

- Bueno Severus al menos espero que lo que nos dijo Lucius sea cierto.

- Seguro que lo es, Romulus. Total es el jefe de slytherin y esta más que claro que nos favorecerá.

Si, tienes razón.

Espero que dejen reviews de cualquier tipo desde sugerencias, criticas, lo que queráis decir de lo que os parece hasta ahora el fic. Muchas gracias por leeros el fic.

Lara-eternal-anjiru: sobre lo del titulo y si Remus y Romulus el chico que se parece a él son hermanos lo sabrás a su debido tiempo pero puedes pensar lo que quieras de momento tus sugerencias me parecen fantásticas, pero mi idea de cómo es Sirius la estoy plagiando en el fic aunque puede que llegue un momento que sea  sobre protector y posesivo, pero de momento no lo creo

Muchas gracias  luna-wood y Nevichii por vuestros reviews intentare publicar cada semana un capitulo del fic, pero es posible que haya semanas que me retrase por problemas de inspiración o porque tenga cosas que hacer por los estudios pero intentare ser puntual con los capitulos del fic y muchas gracias por los reviews.


	3. clase de pociones

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste mucho y no sea tan aburrido como el anterior lo siento si algunos son mas aburridos que otros pero es que la inspiración a veces falla y ademas con la universidad y todo pues la cabeza no tiene mucho espacio para pensar. Bueno basta ya de tanta charla y os dejo con el fic.

Capitulo3: Clase de pociones.

Una hora más tarde los alumnos de primero de slytherin y gryffindor esperaban enfrente de la clase donde se hacía pociones. Mientras esperaban James y Sirius se fijaron en un chico de cabello negro y decidieron que durante la clase de pociones le harían una broma de bienvenida al slytherin. A los cinco minutos ya habían entrado todos los alumnos a clase y entonces una vez todos sentados el profesor paso lista para conocer a las caras de sus nuevos alumnos y de esa forma James y Sirius se enteraron del nombre del chico, Severus Snape, al cual lo llamarían Snivellius. El profesor Tozier les mando hacer a los alumnos una poción herbovitalizante; para algunos alumnos como Snape no tenían problemas, pero otros como Peter lo estaban pasando bastante mal. Cuando ya había pasado la mitad de la clase Sirius se acerco a la mesa que ocupaban Remus y Peter, la cual estaba enfrente de la suya, y les dijo:

- Venga chicos no me digáis que tenéis dificultades con una poción tan sencilla.

- Quizás para ti sea sencilla, pero para nosotros no lo es.

- Vamos Remus no te pongas así que solo era una broma.

- Pues no me ha gustado nada esa broma, es de muy mal gusto.

- Esta bien nunca más te haré ninguna broma, y para que no te vaya mal a partir de la próxima clase me sentare contigo.- lo último se lo dijo en un susurro para que Peter no lo oyera.

- Gracias Sirius.- le agradeció un poco sonrojado.

- De nada.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la clase Romulus estaba haciendo su poción, cuando se le acerco Snape que estaba en la mase de al lado y le dijo:

- Yo soy bueno en pociones, pero tú no te quedas corto tampoco.

- Gracias, pero te admito que es la primera vez que hago una poción. Quizás me sale bien , porque es de las más sencillas.

- Podría ser, pero no lo creo porque nadie puede tener suerte en hacer una poción; o las sabes hacer o no las sabes hacer esa es la verdad.

- Bueno a eso no te puedo responder Severus, así que lo único que te diré es que debes de tener razón.

En ese preciso momento algo pequeño paso por delante de la cara de Romulus y callo en el caldero de Snape, en el instante en que se acercaba a ver que es lo que había caído en su caldero, algo exploto dentro y la poción mojo a todos los alumnos que había alrededor. Al ver lo que paso el profesor Tozier se enfado mucho y preguntó:

- ¿ Quién a sido el gracioso que ha tirado este petardo?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta y eso hizo que Tozier se enfadará más de lo que estaba y exigió que quien hubiese sido que confesara. Como nadie respondió decidió quitar cinco puntos a cada alumno de gryffindor y le dijo a Snape que se quedara después de clase a limpiar lo que había ensuciado la poción.

Después de la clase de pociones Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Una vez dentro empezaron a reírse todos menos Remus, el cual dijo:

- Yo no le veo la gracia a lo que le habéis hecho a Snape y si hubiera sido otro tipo de poción, hubiera podido pasar algo peor.

- Venga Remus no seas así, que al menos hicimos la clase más divertida.

- Sobretodo eso James, porque no le preguntas al profesor Tozier.

- Bueno eso es cierto Remus.- dijo Peter asustado al recordar lo enfadado que estaba el profesor.

- Sí, pero el sólo quitó puntos a gryffindor, mientras que Snape sólo tiene que quedarse después de clase a limpiar. ¿ Por qué no pensó que podría haber sido algún slytherin.

- Para tu información Black, él es el jefe de slytherin ya jamás pensaría que un slytherin le hace una broma a otro slytherin.- le contesto muy enfadado.

- Esta bien tranquilízate Rem que tampoco es para tanto. Pero al menos admite que fue muy divertido lo que paso.- dijo sonriendo.

- Ya me tranquilizó, es que me he alterado un poco,("_más bien es por culpa del lobo, pero ellos no pueden saber que soy un licántropo_") lo siento. Y sobre la broma, es cierto que fue muy divertida.- contestó empezando a reírse.

Después de la conversación los chicos estuvieron gran parte de la tarde riéndose del incidente de la clase de pociones.

En otro lugar del colegio estaba Snape dirigiéndose a su sala común, cuando al girar una esquina se cruzo cara a cara con la misma chica que vio en el tren, la cual le preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas por los pasillos?

- Acabo de salir de clase.

- Las clases hacen más de dos horas que terminaron.

- Lo sé, pero es que me tuve que quedar limpiando la clase.- respondió un poco molesto.

- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez dile al profesor que lo avise a los prefectos para que no vuelva a pasar.

- Esta bien.- contestó mientras empezaba a irse, cuando...

- Espera un momento.

- ¿ Y ahora qué quieres?.- preguntó molesto.

- ¿ Cómo te llamas?

- Severus Snape, ¿ y tú?

- Minerva McGonagall, encantada de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo.- le dijo mirando fijamente a los castaños ojos de Minerva.

- Bueno me marcho que tengo que seguir con mi ronda, y tú tienes que irte a tu sala común. Adiós Severus.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

- Adiós Minerva.- dijo suspirando.

 A los cinco minutos Snape llego a la sala común, la cual estaba bastante vacía, solamente habían dos personas conversando, Malfoy y Kaspbrak.

- Por fin llegas Severus, ya me ha contado Romulus lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

- Perfecto, pero sino te importa me gustaría ir a descansar y quitarme esta ropa que esta sucia.

      -Deberías vengarte por lo que te han hecho.

      -Es muy fácil decirlo Lucius, pero no se quien o quienes fueron.

      -Fueron Black y Potter.

- ¿ Cómo lo sabes, Romulus?

- Porqué los vi aguantándose la risa, cuando el profesor Tozier preguntó por quien fue.

- Pues entonces nos vengaremos, pero la venganza será horrible.

- Muy bien dicho Severus y cuenta conmigo para lo que haga falta

- Y conmigo.

- Gracias Lucius, Romulus.

- De nada. Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos.

Poco después los tres se marcharon a sus respectivos dormitorios a dormir.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el curso comenzó. Era un frío sábado de septiembre y el colegio estaba muy silencioso porque eran las seis y media de la mañana y la mayoría de los alumnos dormían. Pero en la sala común de Gryffindor había un muchacho que estaba nervioso porque había tenido una pesadilla y porque esa noche había luna llena y para Remus eso significaba que se convertiría en lobo y aún no le habían dicho nada sobre donde iba a pasar la noche, para que no hiciera daño a nadie.

A las siete y media Sirius se despertó sobresaltado por el extraño sueño que había tenido. En el sueño aparecía una persona que tendría mas o menos la misma edad que él y estaba de espaldas; cuando Sirius intentaba acercase a la persona ella se iba alejando y la luna iba apareciendo hasta que se formo la luna llena en ese momento la persona se transformaba en un ser monstruoso y se lanzaba a Sirius. 

Sirius intentó volver a dormirse pero no lo conseguía. Entonces después de darse por vencido, se sentó en su cama y corrió las cortinas; entonces se fijo en la cama en donde dormía Remus y vio que las cortinas estaban abiertas y la cama vacía. Al ver eso Sirius se empezó a preocupar por su amigo y decidió ir a buscarlo.

Cuando bajo a la sala común vio que el fuego de la chimenea hacía poco que se había apagado y eso le pareció un poco extraño y decidió acercarse. En uno de los sofás encontró a Remus durmiendo placidamente. Al verlo de esa manera le pareció que su amigo era muy bello, al pensar eso Sirius  sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar eso y se regaño por pensar esas estupideces de un chico cuando el también lo era. Mientras hacía eso noto que algo se movía y vio que Remus se estaba despertando y le dijo:

- Buenos días, Remsie.

- Buenos días.- dijo un poco adormilado.

- ¿ Puedo saber por qué estabas durmiendo aquí y no en tu cama?

- ¿Qué? Sirius que haces en mi... un momento, ¿dónde estoy?

- Estas en un sofá de la sala común.

Remus miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Sirius le había dicho la verdad y entonces se acordó como había llegado allí; cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sirius.

- ¿Bueno me vas a contestar o no?

- ¿Contestarte a que?

- ¿A qué hacías durmiendo aquí?

- Bueno veras es que me he despertado muy temprano porque había tenido una pesadilla y me he venido aquí. Entonces lo más seguro es que el cansancio a podido conmigo y me haya dormido.¿Y tú qué haces tan temprano levantado?

- Pues a sido algo parecido a lo tuyo, he tenido una pesadilla y no podía dormirme entonces he visto que tu cama estaba vacía y ...

- ¿Y qué?.- preguntó intrigado.

- Pues que me he preocupado por ti.- dijo sonrojándose y desviando la cara para no mirar a los dorados ojos de Remus.

- Esto... muchas gracias, Sirius, por preocuparte por mí.

- No me tienes que dar las gracias, para eso están los amigos,¿no?

- Sí, es cierto. "_Sirius es un gran amigo sólo espero que no llegue a pasarle lo del sueño porque no podría soportarlo._"

- Remus te pasa algo.

- Eh. No nada Sirius.

- Menos mal, me has asustado un poco, como te has quedado callado de golpe y has empezado a ponerte más pálido de lo normal.

- No te preocupes Sirius, es sólo que me he acordado de la pesadilla que he tenido, pero tranquilo que ya me ha pasado.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.- dijo sonriéndole.

- De acuerdo.- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato; hasta que fue roto por Remus.

- Sirius,¿por qué no bajamos a desayunar?

- Me parece perfecto, la verdad es que ya empezaba a tener hambre.

- Jajaja. Eres increíble. Nunca hasta ahora había conocido a nadie como tú.

- Esto... gracias.- le agradeció volviendo a sonrojarse.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos  despertar a James y Peter?

- Sí mejor los despertamos, así tendremos más día, para preparar bromas para los Slytherin.

- Sirius.- dijo mirándolo con enfado.

- Vamos no pongas esa cara que los Slytherin no son unos angelitos y ya veras como ellos también intentaran hacernos la vida imposible.

- ¿Y por eso tenéis que hacerles bromas?

- Pues claro.

- Pues vale. Tú ves a despertar a los chicos, y yo iré al gran comedor.

Sirius no pudo protestar porque cuando lo iba hacer Remus ya estaba saliendo por la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Entonces Sirius subió al dormitorio a despertar a James y Peter.

- ¡Venga dormilones despertaros, que ya es de día!.- dijo lanzándoles una almohada a cada uno.

- Se puede saber que te pasa Sirius, sólo son las ocho de la mañana y además hoy es sábado y no hay clases..

- Ya lo se James, pero hoy va a ser un gran día para hacerle alguna broma a nuestros rivales y además Remus nos esta esperando en el gran comedor.

- Esta bien, ya me levanto.

- Venga Peter levántate de una vez.

- Ya estoy levantado, Sirius.- dijo somnoliento.

- Pues venga, daros prisa.

- Ya nos damos prisa.- protestaron ambos.

Después de cinco minutos Peter ya estaba listo, aunque James aún no lo estaba.

- Ya estoy listo.

- Perfecto Peter, y tu Jamsie como vas.

- Aún no estoy listo Sirius, pero si queréis podéis ir tirando.

- Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho.

- No tardaré.

Peter ya había salido de la habitación, cuando Sirius estaba apunto de salir oyó:

- ¿Oye Sirius?

- Sí, James, ¿qué pasa?.- pregunto un poco intrigado.

- No, nada.

- Esta bien. Te veo luego en el desayuno.- dijo mientras se iba.

- Sí, hasta luego. "_Porqué no me he atrevido a preguntarle, que es lo que le pasa con Remus. Quizás es que no quiero saber la respuesta o no quiero presionarlo con el tema. Bueno que más da, mejor dejarlo así, además cuando esta con Remus es tal y como es."_

Al minuto de irse Sirius, James ya estaba listo y decidió marcharse a donde le esperaban sus amigos.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **muchas gracias por el review me encantan son geniales tus reviews el misterio aun durara un poco mas pero después de desvelarse las cosas se complicaran aun mas asi que tendras k esperar.

**Agnus y moony:** muchas gracias por el consejo y el review. Y me alegro k te guste mi fic. Muchas gracias^^

**Nevichii: **gracias por el review sobre los datos de Romulus se iran dando poco a poco pero tranqui que lo iras viendo como es en verdad.

**Little Riku: **Perrito vas a tener que tener musa paciencia pero trankilo k llegare pronto a esa parte ademas ya me falta poco para unir las dos partes solo me falta el capitulo que va antes y entonces ya lo tendre todo unido y podre seguir con la parte del fic en la k voy a ser muy mala.

**Luna-wood:** muchísimas gracias por el review y espero k te guste esta capitulo tambien


	4. ¿quién es Romulus y por que se parece a ...

Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de el hermano de Remus espero que os guste y prometo que de aquí a unos días intentare poner el siguiente capitulo. Bueno os dejo ya con el capitulo y espero que lo disfrutéis. 

Capitulo 4: ¿quién es Romulus y por que se parece a Remus?

En la sala común de Slytherin, Severus Snape estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala leyendo un libro, cuando se le acerco Romulus y le dijo:

- Buenos días, Severus. Esta tarde cuando Lucius regrese de Hogsmeade acabaremos de detallar los detalles para la broma que le preparamos a Black y Potter.

- Esta bien. Ese par recibirán su merecido por haberse metido con los Slytherin.

- Exactamente. Bueno me voy a desayunar te vienes Severus.

- No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

- Esta bien nos vemos luego.

- Hasta luego.

Romulus salió de la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigió al gran comedor. Cuando ya iba por la mitad del camino y giro una esquina su choco con alguien, o más bien ese alguien se choco con él.

- Lo siento, es que tengo un poco de prisa y no sabía si venía alguien.- se disculpo James.

- Pues deberías mirar por donde vas, estúpido Gryffindor.- le dijo Romulus levantándose y empezando a marcharse.

Ese comentario hizo levantar la vista de James inmediatamente hacia el chico y cuando lo vio se quedo de piedra, no porque fuera Slytherin, sino más bien porque era idéntico a Remus físicamente aunque se diferenciaban un poco.

"_No puede ser, sino fuera por el color de ojos y de pelo se podría decir que era Remus, pero no es posible que dos personas se parezcan tanto por casualidad. Quizás sean hermanos, pero si lo fueran Remus ya nos hubiera dicho algo, además ahora que recuerdo sus padres dijeron hijo y no hijos. Mejor será comentárselo a los chicos haber que piensan ellos._"

Después del pequeño incidente James se incorporo y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, donde le esperaban  sus amigos.

Antes de entrar se volvió a chocar con una persona, pero esta vez era una chica pelirroja y con unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, a la cual se le cayeron los libros que llevaba.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó James ayudando a la chica a recoger los libros.

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- De nada. Aquí tienes tus libros.

- Gracias...

- Me llamo James Potter.

- Encantada, yo soy Lilian Evans.

- Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte. Bueno me voy que me están esperando dentro. Adiós.- dijo sonriéndole.

- Adiós.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al entrar, James diviso enseguida a sus amigos y se fue a sentar con ellos. Cuando se sentó todos le miraban con caras raras. Entonces preguntó:

-¿Por qué me miráis de esa manera?

- Oye James. Se puede saber que es lo que te ha pasado.

- ¿Cómo que me ha pasado, Sirius?

- Bueno, es que vienes con una gran sonrisa y algo bueno te ha tenido que pasar para que sonrías así.

- La verdad, Remus, es que si que me ha pasado algo.

- ¿Y se puede saber?

- Claro que sí, Peter.

- Pues entonces explícalo de una vez.

- Esta bien, Sirius, ya lo explico. Pues es que hace unos minutos cuando venia hacia aquí con bastante prisa porque estaba tardando mucho me he chocado con una chica de preciosos ojos esmeralda y pelirroja, le he ayudado con los libros que se le han caído por mi culpa al suelo y me ha sonreído. Nunca antes había visto una chica como esa.

-  Jajajaja. Creo Jamsie que estas enamorado.- comentó Sirius.

- Jajajaja. Sí.- dijo Peter.

- Bueno, James. ¿Y ese precioso ángel que nos has descrito tiene nombre?

- Claro que tiene nombre, Remus. Se llama Lilian Evans. – dijo suspirando.

- Woooo. Que nombre más mono para tu ángel.

- Cállate Sirius y no me molestes.

- Pero es que son esa cara me lo estas pidiendo a gritos.

- ¿Qué yo que? No te estoy pidiendo nada a gritos, y si sigues así te haré lo mismo cuando pongas la misma cara.

- Jajajaja. No me hagas reír, cuando he puesto yo esa cara.

- Desde que estamos en Hogwarts muchas veces y sobretodo cuando oyes el nombre de cierta persona.

Sirius se puso pálido de golpe al oír a James, porque no se podía creer que tanto se pudiera notar eso, ya que no podía nombrarlo de otra manera porque no sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía por esa persona. Remus y Peter que estaban observando la escena, les hizo mucha gracia como se había puesto Sirius, pero no sabían a que persona se refería James, y tampoco se había dado cuenta de las caras de Sirius. Entonces de golpe James se puso a reír de la cara que había puesto Sirius.

- Jajajaja.

- No le veo la gracia a nada James.

- Pues yo sí. Jajajaja.

- Así ¿a qué?

- Jajajaja. A tu cara. XD

- Jajajaja.- rieron Remus y Peter que ya no se podían aguantar más la risa.

Sirius cada vez se estaba enfadando más porque no solo se reía James de él sino que Peter y Remus también se reían.

- Me marcho de aquí. Paso de estar con vosotros que os reís de mí.

- Es que si te vieras la cara también de reirías de ti.

- Pues no lo creo. Adiós.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

- Esta vez si que se ha enfadado bien.

- Si tienes razón Peter pero ya veras como muy pronto se le habrá pasado y vendrá como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Esperemos que sea así 

- Será así Remus no te preocupes que le conozco y se que no dura mucho tiempo enfadado.

- Eso me alegra no me gustaría que estuviera enfadado conmigo por una tontería.

- Una cosa James.

- Sí Peter.

- ¿A quien te referías con lo de cierta persona?

- A una chica de segundo que conocimos en el tren.

- Ah.

- ¿Y como se llama la chica?

- Eh... que más da como se llama la cuestión es que Sirius se ha enfadado y eso a sido divertido.

- Sí tienes razón.

" _Uff, menos mal si llega a insistir más no se que hubiera hecho porque no le podía decir que esa persona a la que me refería era Remus. No quiero poner a Sirius en ningún problema, pero al menos he descubierto con amenazarlo que le gusta Remus o que lo quiere de una forma especial."_

- James.

- Sí.

- Que tal si nos vamos.

- Sí, total aquí ya no hacemos nada.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor. Cuando estaban fuera oyeron que alguien les llamaba. La persona que estaba llamando era el profesor White, cuando llego a donde estaban los chicos dijo:

- Sr. Lupin tiene que ir al despacho del director. Por que tiene que hablar con él.

- De acuerdo profesor. Ahora mismo voy.

White después de comunicarle a Remus que tenia que ir a ver al director se marcho.

- Chicos nos vemos luego.

- Hasta luego Remus.

- Remus.

- Sí, James. 

- ¿Por qué te llama el director?

- No lo se. Pero no te preocupes no creo que sea nada malo.

- Esta bien. Hasta luego.

Al despedirse James, Remus se fue al despacho del director para hablar sobre lo que le pasaría esa noche.

**************************************************************

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos del colegio caminaba Sirius aún enfadado con sus amigos. Sirius no se fijaba mucho por donde iba, por lo cual se choco con una persona a la que no vio, la miro muy deprisa y penso que era su amigo.

- Lo siento Remus. Es que no miraba por donde iba.

- Pues aprende a mirar por donde andas. 

Sirius al oír eso supo que no era Remus con la persona que se había chocado y entonces la miro. Al verla se sorprendió por el parecido que tenían Remus y ese chico, aunque su amigo tenía el cabello y los ojos más claros, entonces oyó:

- Siento no ser tu amigo. Sé que me parezco mucho a él.

- Sólo te pareces a él físicamente porque Remus no es tan mala persona y nunca diría lo que has dicho.

- ¿Y que hubiera dicho tu amigo?

- Él se hubiera disculpado aunque no hubiese tenido la culpa de chocarse.

- Jajajaja. Tu amigo es muy tonto yo jamás me disculparía a no ser que tuviera que hacerlo y no creo que eso pase nunca.

- Eres...

Sirius no pudo acabar su frase porque Romulus ya se estaba marchando pero entonces Sirius grito:

-  ¿Cómo te llamas asquerosa serpiente?

-  Me llamo Romulus. 

Después de ese incidente Sirius decidió ir a buscar a James para hablar de Romulus y su increíble parecido a Remus.

*******************************************************

**luna_wood: **Habran mas bromas y si quieres puedes sugerir alguna. Sobre el problema de Remus sobre su condición los chicos o al menos uno de ellos se enterara de una manera bastante cruel pero es que bueno eso ya lo leerás mas adelante.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **me encantan tus reviews son geniales sobre lo de james tranquila que no a el no le importara nada lo de que a Sirius le guste, mas bien lo que pasa es que James se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y en un futuro próximo veras como es cierto que se preocupa por ellos. Sobre la relación Severus Minerva la verdad es que a mi esa pareja ni fu ni fa, es decir, que no me interesa y escribir esas situaciones me cuesta bastante porque no he leído nada de ellos como pareja y eso, mas bien escribo sobre esa pareja porque se lo dedico a una amiga mía que le encanta esa pareja.

**Emely Watson: **gracias por tu review la verdad me encanta que te guste la pareja de severus minerva pero en el fic va haber remus sirius, es decir va haber slash. Lo siento si no te gusta lo siento pero voy a seguir escribiéndolo porque a mi si que me gusta esta pareja y antes de poner a Remus con cualquier alumna de hogwarts lo pongo con el adorable y gracioso de Sirius. 


	5. capitulo 5

Aquí esta el quinto capitulo espero que les guste y que sigais dejando reviews.

Capitulo 5: La broma de los Sly y la coincidencia de los nombres con una historia muggle

Severus Snape estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando Lucius Malfoy entraba en ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola Lucius, veo que has tenido un buen día en Hogsmeade.

- Sí, que lo he tenido Severus además he conseguido esto.- le dijo mientras le enseñaba un cubo el cual contenía un líquido.

- ¿Qué es?

- Esto es lo que vamos ha utilizar contra ese par de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y para que se utiliza?

- Hola chicos. Veo que ya has regresado Lucius. ¿Has podido comprar lo que vamos a utilizar?

- Claro que si, Romulus.- dijo mientras le enseñaba el cubo.

- Perfecto ese par van hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio.

- Entonces esta decidido cuando vayan a salir a los terrenos echamos el liquido en el suelo de la entrada del colegio y...

- Exactamente.

- Recibirán su merecido por lo que me hicieron en clase de pociones.

Poco después terminaron de hablar y empezaron a prepararse para la broma que les esperaba a James y a Sirius.

En el despacho del director Remus acababa de entrar un poco nervioso porque era la primera vez que iba hablar con alguien, de su enfermedad que no fueran sus padres o médicos. entonces oyó:

- Sr. Lupin  siéntese aquí.- dijo el director señalándole una silla delante de su mesa.

- Sí, profesor Dumbledore.

- Bien como sabemos porque le he llamado iremos directos al grano.

- Sí.

- Bueno pues le he llamado para decirle que de aquí a una hora tendrá que ir a la enfermería y allí la enfermera le dirá a donde le llevara.

- De acuerdo profesor.

- Una cosa más Sr. Lupin ya ha pensado que le dirá a sus compañeros de habitación.

- Sí, ya lo he pensado y les diré que mi madre estaba enferma y he tenido que ir a visitarla.

- Me parece bien es una excusa que es creíble. Bueno no le entretengo más que tiene que hacer muchas cosas. 

Remus se despidió del director y salió del despacho dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Mientras Sirius estaba buscando a James desesperadamente para comentarle lo que le había pasado unos minutos antes. James estaba de camino a la entrada del colegio para ir al estadio de quidditch para ver como entrenaban los jugadores de gryffindor ya que a James era un gran aficionado de ese deporte. 

En ese mismo instante Malfoy, Snape y Romulus ya estaba en la entrada retocando los detalles de la broma. Entonces los slytherins divisaron a lo lejos a Sirius por una parte y a James que se acercaba por la otro y tiraron el contenido del cubo al suelo.

Sirius  cuando llego a la entrada dijo:

-James, amigo tengo algo que contarte...

No pudo seguir al hablando por que en ese momento se resbalo con algo resbaladizo que habia en el suelo. En ese mismo momento del gran comedor empezó a salir mucho alumnos que aun no habían salido y al salir vieron como Sirius Black se deslizaba por el suelo y se chocaba contra su amigo James Potter y todos se pusieron a reír incluso los tres slytherins que lo estaban viendo desde el escondite donde estaban ocultos, pero las risas no duraron mucho porque en ese momento apareció el profesor White y dijo:

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?¿quién ha tirado esto en el suelo.-dijo señalando el liquido que habia por el suelo.

Nadie contesto pero el profesor White oía unas risas de fondo entonces giro alrededor del liquido y diviso a los tres slytherins riendo entonces los llamo:

- Señores Malfoy, Snape y Kaspbrak vengan aquí ahora mismo.

Los tres se quedaron de piedra cuando el profesor los llamo.

- Pero profesor como quiere que vayamos para allí sino podemos pasar.- dijo Snape.

- Eso no tiene ningún problema- dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el liquido del suelo.

Tras eso los tres slytherins se acercaron al profesor, cuando ya estuvieron delante de este le dijo:

- Bien como ya sabrán por lo que acaban de hacer voy ha tener que castigarlos durante una semana limpiando los lavabos de todo el colegio y sin usar magia, y 20 puntos menos a slytherin por cada uno.

Entonces Lucius iba a decir algo pero fue cortado por el profesor.

- No quiero oír protestas y sino habérselo pensado antes de hacer lo que ha hecho. Vuestro castigo comenzara el lunes y los estaré esperando en mi despacho después de las clases y no quiero que lleguen tarden porque sino se prolongara el castigo para los tres aunque solo haya sido uno el que haya llegado tarde.

Tras decir eso el profesor White se marcho. Al poco rato también se marcharon los tres slytherins para su sala común muy enfadados.

Sirius que habia visto toda la escena estando encima de James no se habia dado cuenta que aun estaba encima de su amigo, entonces:

- Sirius, ¿puedes salir de encima mío?

- Ups, lo siento James es que no me habia dado cuenta que aun estaba encima de ti.- dijo apartándose de encima.

- Bueno antes te he oído muy eufórico cuando me llamabas, ¿se puede saber porque?

- Pues veras te quería hablar del chico ese que estaba ahora mismo con Snape el que...

- ¿Se parece a Remus?

- Si, como lo sabes.

- Bueno pues porque ya me he encontrado con ese chico antes, bueno fue esta mañana.

- Y me vas a decir que nos lo querías contar, pero que a ver a tu ángel se te ha olvidado, ¿verdad?

- Bueno si... pero yo no soy el único que se queda embobado cuando ve a la persona que me gusta.

- No se que estas diciendo, porque eso que dices son tonterías.

- Que te parece si continuamos esta conversación en otro sitio.

- Me parece bien.

Entonces James y Sirius salieron a los jardines del colegio y se fueron hasta un árbol que estaba cerca del lago. Una vez estuvieron sentados James dijo:

- Bueno me mas ha decir de una vez que es lo que te pasa con Remus.

- A mi no me pasa nada con Remus somos muy buenos amigos y nos llevamos muy bien.

- Yo no me refería a eso. Me refería a como lo miras y las caras que pones cuando se habla de él.

- Bueno veras es que...

- Te gusta, ¿verdad?

- Sí- dijo en un susurro y ruborizándose.

- Vamos no te pongas así, Sirius. Que no es nada malo que te gusta Remus.

- Ya lo se, pero es que no se cuando he visto a ese chico que se parece a Remus he sentido lo mismo que con Remus aunque luego cuando he visto como era ese sentimiento a cambiado a ser odio y con lo que nos han hecho hace un rato lo odio mas.

- Bueno a mi tampoco me cae muy bien pero tendremos que estar un poco alertas porque se parece mucho a Remus y es muy probable que los confundamos.

- Si tienes mucha razón pero no entiendo como es posible que dos personas se parezcan tanto no es posible, a menos que sean hermanos gemelos no hay otra opción.

-  En eso tienes mucha razón Sirius. Pero aun no es seguro que lo sean y si lo son no entiendo porque Remus no nos ha dicho nada sobre que tenia un hermano gemelo, además sus padres cuando  los conocí en el anden 9 y ¾ no me dijeron nada de hijos sino que me dijeron hijo.

- Eso es muy extraño.

- Si lo es.

- Bueno lo mejor será ir entrando al gran comedor porque ya mismo es la hora de la cena y tengo un hambre increíble.

- Si, vamos que yo también tengo hambre y así de paso le comentamos a Remus su parecido con...

- Se llama Romulus.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho que se llama Romulus, ¿por qué? Acaso pasa algo malo.

- Bueno no te has dado cuenta de que sus nombres son también bastante parecidos.

- Si, pero aun así no entiendo tu comportamiento.

- Pues mi comportamiento se debe a que esta verano cuando estuve en Roma me contaron la historia de dos hermanos que habían sido amamantados por una loba y que uno de los hermanos mato al otro.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con Remus y eso asqueroso slytherin.

- Pues que esos hermanos de la historia se llamaban Rómulo y Remo.

- ¿Qué? Y no sabrás quien mato a quien.

-  Pues no esa parte no la escuche porque vi a una chica italiana y me acerque a hablar con ella, pero lo más seguro es que fue Rómulo el que mato a Remo.

- Si, además si lo miramos en nuestro caso las cosas coincidirían, ¿no?

- Si, estas en lo cierto Sirius.

     En ese momento se oyó un ruido el cual procedía del estomago de Sirius, el cual dijo:

- Lo siento, pero es que..

- Ya lo sé. Tienes hambre. Bueno vayámonos ya o sino nos quedaremos sin cena.

- Si.

A los pocos minutos James y Sirius ya estaban de camino para el Gran Comedor para poder cenar y comentarles a sus otros dos amigos sobre Romulus y su gran parecido con Remus.

*****************

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **tienes mucha razon con que el titulo del cuarto capitulo no concuerda con el capitulo pero la verdad es que no soy muy buena poniendo titulos, es que me cuesta bastante. Sobre la personalidad de Romulus la verdad no me habia dado cuenta que me habia salido tan arrogante y creido, lo unico que queria es que fuera totalmente opuesto a Remus en personalidad aunque puede ser que mas adelante empiecen a tener cosas en comun. Sobre las escenas slash las abra pero mas adelante solo hay que tener paciencia.

**Emely Watson:** Lo siento mucho de verdad se que te molesta que haya slash, pero me alegro que sigas leyendo y sobre el comentario que haces de Remus de que es lo mejor de Hogwarts estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. 

**Luna_wood: **gracias por el review y espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones. Bueno como ves en este capitulo Dumbledore no le habla a Remus de su hermano porque Dumbledore se supone que no lo sabe y aunque lo supiera no llamaria solo a Remus para decirle que tiene un hermano sino que los llamaria a los dos para decirselo. Sobre el chico que se entera de lo de Remus primero se entera una persona y eso lo sabras en el proximo capitulo. Los he puesta en casas opuestas a los dos porque son muy opuestos los dos uno es una persona agradable y el otro es lo opuesto.

**Little Rikku:** Gracias por el review perrito ^O^  no tienes que disculparte por no haberme dajado review. Tal y como te prometi para cuando vuelvas tendras todo lo que he escrito ademas hoy mismo escribire la parte que me falta para unir las dos parte aunque me va a costar mucho porque no tengo muchas ideas en la mente pero lo intentare.


	6. el descubrimiento de Romulus

Aquí esta ya el sexto capitulo espero que les guste y que dejéis reviews. Lo siento perrito por no haberte dedicado el capitulo pero es que a veces escribo con un poco deprisa o me olvido porque no es fácil acordarse de todo con tantas cosas en la cabeza pero bueno este capitulo y todos son dedicados a ti y a todas las personas que lo leen.

Capitulo 6: El descubrimiento de Romulus 

James y Sirius llegaron al Gran comedor y vieron a Peter sentado solo en el lugar donde comían. Se acercaron hasta donde estaba Peter y se sentaron. Entonces Sirius preguntó:

- Peter, ¿dónde esta Remus?

- No lo sé. Desde después de la hora de la comida no le he visto y por la biblioteca no ha pasado, porque he estado toda la tarde ahí.

- Bueno tampoco tenemos que preocuparnos por él, seguro que estará bien y luego nos lo encontramos en la habitación.

- Sí, tienes razón James.

- Bueno cambiando de tema. Peter puedes mirar al chico hay sentado al lado de Snape.

- ¿Cuál de los dos?

- Serás corto el de la derecha.

- Esta bien ya miro pero tampoco es para que te pongas así Sirius.

Después de eso Peter miro a la mesa de Slytherin y se sorprendió al ver al chico que sus amigos le habían dicho, y dijo:

- ¿Qué hace Remus ahí sentado?

- Ese no es Remus, Peter.

- ¿Cómo que no lo es?, pero si...

- Si es muy parecido, pero no es Remus. A Sirius y a mi también nos ha sorprendido porque físicamente es muy parecido sino fuera por el pelo y los ojos sería igual a Remus.

- Sí tienes razón en eso, pero Remus no es una mala persona como ese,- mirándolo con desprecio- sino que es todo lo contrario. Remus es una persona amable tierna y...

Sirius se callo de golpe por darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y por como le estaba mirando Peter.

- No sabia que conocieras también a Remus, Sirius.

- Bueno tampoco lo conozco mucho lo que pasa es que...

- El chico de Slytherin es una mala persona y tiene una actitud opuesta a la de Remus, por eso Sirius a dicho esas cosas.- dijo James ayudando a su amigo, el cual le miro con gratitud, por sacarlo del apuro.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y sabéis como se llama?

- Romulus.

- ¿Qué? Pero si hasta su nombre se parece al de Remus. No será que son hermanos.

- Si fueran hermanos, Remus ya nos lo hubiera dicho.

- Bueno y si no  nos lo quisiera decir porque su hermano es un Slytherin.

- Imposible eso no lo haría Remus, es nuestro amigo y nos lo hubiera dicho.

- Tranquilízate Sirius que Peter sólo estaba dando su opinión.

- Ya, pero es que...

- Lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de la charla los chicos se pusieron a cenar y al terminar se fueron a su habitación a descansar. James y Peter se durmieron enseguida, pero a Sirius le costo dormirse.

Romulus después de la cena decidió irse a la sala común de Slytherin porque no quería ir a la biblioteca con Snape.

Cuando iba de camino y paso por delante de la enfermería oyó:

- Entonces, ¿lo ha entendido todo Sr. Lupin?

- Sí, Sra. Promfey. Una vez lleguemos a la entrada yo tendré que entrar atravesar el pasadizo y entonces llegare a la casa en la cual me transformare cada noche de luna llena.

- Así es señorito. Veo que lo ha entendido perfectamente.

Después de ese trozo de conversación no se volvió a oír nada y Romulus siguió su camino, mientras iba pensando en lo que había dicho Remus Lupin.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slyhterin se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a Lucius estudiando, entonces se acerco y le pregunto:

- ¿Cómo es que estas estudiando?

- Porque tengo que entregar mañana un trabajo para el profesor Lonery de defensa contra las artes oscuras. y La verdad es que el tema que estamos haciendo ahora en clase es muy aburrido.

- ¿Qué tema estáis haciendo?

- Estamos estudiando los licántropos.

- ¿Licántropos?

- Si esas personas que en las noches de luna llena como hoy se transforman en hombres lobo.

- Ah, vale.

- Veo que en el mundo muggle se les conoce como hombres lobo y no como licántropos.

- Exacto. Bueno te dejo con tu trabajo.- dijo mientras se iba a su dormitorio.

Una vez en el dormitorio Romulus ato cabos a lo que había oído mientras pasaba por delante de la enfermaría.

"_Así que Remus Lupin es un licántropo. Vaya, vaya me pregunto si alguien más lo sabe Seguro que los profesores si, aunque  no entiendo como es que permiten que un licántropo este en la escuela cuando son peligrosos. _ _Bueno que más da, sabiendo lo que se lo puedo usar en su contra y sobretodo con su amigo Black._"

Entonces Romulus se acostó y se durmió enseguida con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente después de despertarse tras su transformación Remus fue curado por la Sra. Promfey y a la media hora ya estaba llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Remus entro esperando no encontrarse con nadie. Cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras que se dirigían a su habitación oyó que alguien le decía:

- ¿Dónde estuviste desde la tarde de ayer hasta hoy?

Remus se giró y vio a Sirius al pie de las escaleras con cara de no haber dormido mucho.

- Sirius.

- Si ese es mi nombre, pero me gustaría saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

- Pues... es que tuve que ir a mi casa porque mi madre esta enferma y tenía que ir a cuidarla.- le mintió.

- Así que enferma. Y no nos podías decir que te tenías que ir a estar con tu madre.

- Bueno es que todo fue un poco precipitado y...

- ¿Tú estas bien, verdad?

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, pues porque tu aspecto no parece muy saludable.- le dijo acercándose.

- Bueno es que no he dormido mucho, pero estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro?- acercándose más.

- Cla... claro. – dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso por la proximidad de Black.

- Me alegro.- le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que  Remus se ruborizara.

-  Aunque tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto.

- La verdad, es que yo tampoco he dormido mucho.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno... es que yo... estaba... preocupado... por ti.- dijo ruborizándose.

Ese comentario sorprendió mucho a  Remus, él no se esperaba algo así de Sirius.

- Gracias, por preocuparte por mi Sirius.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- De nada, Remsie.

- Bueno yo me voy a duchar para refrescarme un poco después de todo el ajetreo que tuve ayer.

- De acuerdo.

Remus subió deprisa las escaleras que le faltaban, entro en la habitación, cogió ropa limpia y entro al baño para ducharse.

Mientras Remus se estaba duchando no paraba de pensar en lo que le había pasado hacía pocos minutos con Sirius.

"_ Jamás me hubiera imaginado que era alguien tan preciado para Sirius. Se que somos amigos, pero él y James se llevan tan bien que pensaba que sólo se preocupaba así por él. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no y ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he visto preocuparse por James. Aunque lo que no entiendo es porque me he puesto tan nervioso cuando Sirius se me ha acercado. Se que es... muy guapo, atractivo y tienes unos preciosos ojos azules, pero se puede saber en que estoy pensando, Sirius es sólo mi amigo y además es un chico._"

A los diez minutos Remus salió del baño viendo que sus otros dos amigos ya estaban levantados.

- Buenos días, Remus.- dijeron James y Peter.

- Buenos días, Peter.

- Buenos días, James.- dijo mirando a James teniendo su matutina persecución con Sirius.

- Jamás se fijará en mi como más que un amigo.- murmuro Remus.

- ¿Decías algo, Remus?

- ¿Eh? No nada Peter.- dijo mientras miraba a Sirius reírse con James.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **Me alegro que no  defiendas a los sly  porque la verdad es que no merecen ser defendidos por nadie, aunque la verdad es que Snape si que me da pena pero que se le va hacer si es un sly que se aguante. Gracias aunque tampoco es muy complicado hacer una persona opuesta a Remus porque es saber conocer bien al personaje y todo lo bueno que tiene hacer que sea al contrario. Tranquila que de momento no creo que mate a Remy-chan además no podría matar a mi personaje favorito y sobre el mito Romulo mata a Remo cuando lo escribí lo sabia pero hice que james no lo oyera por su personalidad de conquistador. sobre el tema de los sentimientos de Sirius no te preocupes que habrá mas, así que solo tienes que esperar.

**Luna_wood: **muchas gracias por el review y espero que tambien te haya gustado esta capitulo.


	7. Halloween

Aquí esta por fin el séptimo capitulo espero que os guste. Se lo dedico a todos quienes lo leeis, siri-chan (little-rikku) y megumi014

Capitulo 7: Halloween 

Los días pasaron rápidamente y en poco tiempo ya era la ultima semana de octubre. Sirius y James estaban muy emocionados porque ese sábado era halloween y estaban planeado una broma espectacular para Severus Snape, el cual últimamente se había separado bastante de su amigo Romulus.

Romulus por su parte estaba muy ocupado intentando contactar con alguien que supiera algo de su familia y saber porque le habían abandonado cuando solo era un bebe y en especial con muggles.

Pero no todos los alumnos del colegio estaban contentos con que llegará el sábado, es decir, halloween. Remus Lupin estaba muy deprimido porque no podría pasar el día de halloween con sus amigos y en especial con Sirius, ya que últimamente él y Black estaban muy unidos. Él no podrá pasar halloween con ellos porque esa misma noche sería luna llena y la pasaría solo en la casa de los gritos.

Los pocos días que faltaban para halloween fueron interminables y los profesores les pusieron más trabajos y deberes de lo normal a todos los alumnos, pero al final llego el gran día.

En la habitación de los de primer año de gryffindor de chicos, todos ya estaban levantados y más o menos preparados para disfrutar del largo día que les esperaba.

James y Peter una vez estuvieron listos decidieron ir a desayunar. Remus, sin embargo, se quedo porque aún no había podido prepararse porque se había dormido y porque Black cuando estaba en el baño tardaba siglos en salir.

Diez minutos después de que Remus le dijera a Sirius que se diera prisa, este salió del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, pero Remus ni se fijo porque entro rápidamente al baño. Unos minutos después Remus salió del baño aseado y arreglado. Sirius que aún estaba en la habitación arreglándose vio que su amigo salía un poco deprimido, y le pregunto:

- Remus, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Qué?

Remus se sorprendió al ver que Sirius aún estaba en la habitación y que llevaba la camisa del uniforme desabrochada dejando ver su bien formado y atlético torso, haciendo que Remus se sonrojará por lo hermoso que se veía Sirius.

- ¿Por qué estas deprimido?

Esa pregunta hizo volver a la realidad a Remus, entonces contesto:

- Porque me encantaría poder estar esta noche aquí.

- Pero si estarás.

- No, Sirius. No estaré.- dijo poniéndose más triste al ver la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Y por que no estarás?

- Porque... porque mi madre vuelve a estar enferma y tengo que ir a cuidarla, porque mi padre no esta en casa sino de viaje y no se puede encargar de ella.

- ¿Y no puedes ir otro día?

- No, tiene que ser hoy. Ojala pudiera remediarlo, pero no puedo y eso que quiero estar esta noche con vosotros, "_especialmente contigo_", pasarlo bien y divertirme como siempre nos divertimos. Pero no puedo.- dijo poniéndose a llorar.

Sirius al ver que su amigo se puso a llorar no se lo pensó dos veces, se le acerco y le abrazo con todo el cariño que sentía por él.

- Tranquilo Remus, lo entiendo y se que James y Peter también lo entenderán. No tienes que disculparte por nada si tienes que ir ve. " _aunque me gustaría que no fueras y te quedaras conmigo._"

Remus le miro  a sus azules ojos y dijo:

- Seguro que no os importa.

- Claro que no nos importa además lo que pasee esta noche con la broma que vamos hacer te lo podremos explicar cuando vuelvas.- dijo sonriéndole.

- Sí.- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después Sirius y Remus se fueron al gran comedor donde estaban sus otros dos amigos desayunando.

Cuando Remus y Sirius se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor del Gran Comedor James les dijo:

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

- He tardado porque Sirius ha tardado mucho en el baño.

- ¿Cómo que he tardado mucho?, pero si tu también has estado un buen rato...- se calló de golpe al saber que si decía que Remus había estado llorando le sentaría muy mal.

- ¿Ha estado un buen rato haciendo que?

- Nada, Peter. Sólo que me he entretenido un poco en el baño.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!!

- Bueno cambiando de tema chicos estáis preparados para la broma que le vamos hacer a Snivellius.

- Claro que estoy preparado James. Estoy deseando verle la cara cuando...

- Shhhh, Sirius, que es un secreto y nadie tiene que enterarse al menos hasta que la broma se lleve acabo.

- Lo se, James es solo que me he entusiasmado pensando en lo que vamos hacer.

-  Pues deberías tranquilizarte si no quieres que nos descubran antes de hacer la broma y nos castiguen.- aconsejo James.

- Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- Yo se mejor que nadie que he de hacer Peter.¬¬

- Esta bien Sirius solo....

- Que te ca...

- Sirius, por favor, que Peter sólo te estaba dando un consejo.

- De acuerdo, Remus. ^^

Cuando terminaron de hablar los chicos continuaron con su desayuno. Después de acabar el desayuno los chicos se dirigieron a los jardines del colegio para disfrutar de la cálida mañana que hacia. Pero cuando ya estaban saliendo por la puerta Remus dijo:

- Bueno chicos yo me voy al dormitorio a por unas cosas.

- Creía que te vendrías Remus.

- Lo siento James es que tengo cosas que hacer.

- Esta tarde si que te vendrás, ¿verdad?

- No lo se, Peter. Lo más seguro es que no.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Por qué...?

- Esta ocupado, por eso.

- Esta bien, Sirius, no es para que te pongas a la defensiva en cada momento.

- En eso tiene razón Peter, Sirius. Estas demasiado a la defensiva hoy.

- Lo siento otra vez Peter. "_Estoy así porque Remus no estará el resto del día con nosotros._"

- Me alegro que te haya disculpado Sirius, no quería que estuvieras todo el día molesto con Peter.- dijo sonriendo a su amigo. "_Algo ha pasado entre Remus y Sirius para que Sirius esta tan alterado, espero que al menos no sea nada malo._"

- Bueno que tal si vamos tirando Peter. Hasta luego Remus y no estudies mucho que no es bueno.

- De acuerdo James, que os vaya bien el asunto de esta tarde.

Una vez que James y Peter se fueron Sirius se quedo mirando a Remus y le dijo:

- ¿Ya te vas con tu madre?

- Sí.

- Bueno, pues que no sea nada grabe.

- Yo también lo espero.

- Cuídate mucho y descansa.

- Si. Y vosotros tened cuidado y que no os pillen.

- Tranquilo Remus que lo tendremos.

- Adiós, Sirius.

- Hasta pronto, Rem.- dijo suspirando viendo como su amigo subía las escaleras que dirigen a la sala común de gryfindor.

Esa tarde James, Sirius y Peter ya tenían preparados los preparativos para la broma que le harían a Snape. Mientras estaban en los jardines del colegio Sirius estaba callado, cosa que no era muy normal en él siendo una persona activa. Esa actitud les preocupo a James y a Peter, cosa que hizo que el ultimo preguntase:

- ¿Sirius, estas bien?

- ¿Qué? Eh, si estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque se te ve muy callado y tu no eres una persona callada.

- Bueno, quizás quiera empezar a ser una persona callada James.

- No me hagas reír Sirius eso nunca pasara.

- Y tú como puedes estar tan seguro

- Porque te conozco y se que a ti te preocupa algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- No me preocupa nada y no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti Peter.

- Vamos Sirius que Peter no tiene la culpa de tus problemas o preocupaciones.

- Da igual James no tienes que defenderme. Me marcho a terminar lo que no he podido acabar para transformaciones y pociones.

- De acuerdo Peter.

Mientras Peter se marchaba hacia el castillo James le dirigió una mirada a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Te has pasado con Peter el sólo quería ayudar.

- ¿Y que? Yo no necesito su ayuda.

- Sirius cálmate. Estas así por algo de Remus, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Pues que yo quería que estuviera esta noche con nosotros y no puede porque se ha tenido que ir a cuidar a su madre.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí, otra vez.

- Su madre se enferma con mucha facilidad porque enfermarse cada mes no es muy común a no ser que seas una persona enfermiza y aun así no es normal tan a menudo.

- Lo se, pero quizás por eso Remus se ve tan enfermizo siempre, porque es algo de familia.

- Puede ser Sirius. Aunque cuando conocí a los padres de Remus su madre no se veía enferma.

- Bueno da igual que es lo que le pase a su madre tendremos que disfrutar a fondo esta noche para luego contárselo a Remus.

- Si, tienes razón.

Las horas pasaron muy deprisa y enseguida llego la hora del banquete de halloween. Los chicos ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando con impaciencia que apareciera Snape para ver que cara ponía cuando recibiera la broma. 

James le pregunto a Peter si había metido la poción en el vaso de Severus y el le dijo que si y que nadie le había visto. 

Enseguida comenzó el banquete después de una gran exhibición de los fantasmas del colegio. Los chicos empezaron a comer pero de vez en cuando iban mirando hacia la mesa de slytherin para ver si Snape bebía. Cuando ya faltaba poco para acabar el banquete Snape por fin bebió y de golpe el pelo de Severus empezó a cambiar de color volviéndose de un color verde fluorescente y apareciéndole manchas rosas por su pálida piel. Todo el mundo cuando lo vio empezó a reírse del aspecto que tenia.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**luna-wood: **aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo espero que te haya gustado. Y gracias por tu review.

**Jarlexe-bregan: **siento mucho decepcionarte pero la pareja del fic es Sirius/Remus. Si no quieres seguir leyendo el fic lo comprendere. Gracias de todos modos por el review.

**Little-rikku: **muchas gracias por el review perrito, espero que pronto tengas el 6º capitulo de la solución y me lo dejes leer yo en cuanto tenga terminado el siguiente capitulo de mi fic te lo paso que hoy ya he empezado a escribirlo y espero tenerlo terminado esta noche y asi entre mañana y el domingo te lo paso y te lo lees.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **ya veras que trama la serpiente solo te digo que algo muy malo pero ya lo descubriras. Sirius pronto se declarara al lobito. James necesitara un poco mas de tiempo porque aun no conoce mucho a Lily y viceversa. Si se desvelara muy pronto el parecido entre Romulus y Remus. Y muchas gracias por que te guste tanto mi fic si puedo el proximo capitulo lo actualizare pronto.

Bueno pues esto es todo por ahora hasta el proximo capitulo. 


	8. La carta

Bien como siempre dedico este fic a todo el mundo que lo lee. Aquí tenéis ya el octavo capitulo espero que os guste.

CAPITULO 8: LA CARTA

A la mañana siguiente James, Sirius y Peter se levantaron con una sonrisa en los labios recordando lo que la noche anterior había pasado en el banquete de halloween y de la cara que puso Snape al verse el pelo. Mientras los chicos se preparaban para bajar a desayunar, se seguían riendo de snivellius. Hasta que Peter pregunto:

- ¿Creéis que el pelo de Snape ya este limpio?

James y Sirius al oír la pregunta empezaron a reírse.

- Jajaja. Eso no es posible Peter, porque Snape nunca lleva el pelo limpio, lo lleva sucio por eso lo lleva tan grasiento porque nunca se lo lava.

- XD Cierto Sirius, mas bien lo que tenias que haber preguntado, Peter, es si ya lo vuelve a tener de su color y grasiento.

- A eso me refería chicos.

- Grasiento seguro que esta, pero de su color ni idea.

- Eso lo averiguáremos en el desayuno si viene lo veremos y sino viene es que aun tiene el pelo verde.

- Pues entonces vayamos ya a desayunar.

- Tanta ganas tienes de verlo, Peter.

- No, es que... tengo mucha hambre.

- XD. Peter eres un glotón, pero la verdad es que yo también tengo hambre.

- Vaya par de glotones nunca estáis llenos o, ¿qué?

Peter y Sirius se miraron y luego miraron a James respondiéndole a la vez:

- ¡NO!

- Vale, pues a desayunar.

Mientras los chicos iban de camino al Gran Comedor Sirius se dio cuenta que se había olvidado una cosa en la habitación, y le dijo a sus amigos que fueran para desayunar que el iría enseguida. 

En dos minutos llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, dio la contraseña y entro, cuando entro vio que alguien se estaba tambaleando y que se caía al suelo. Por suerte esa persona no llego a darse un golpe con el suelo porque Sirius la cogió enseguida y al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió muchísimo, porque esa persona era Remus.

Sirius cogió en brazos a Remus y lo llevo a la habitación, una vez allí lo acostó en su cama y lo movió un poco hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Sirius preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien Remus?

- ......

- Por favor, dime algo Remus. ¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué te has desmayado?

- Sirius. Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.

- Estas seguro de lo que dices.

- Claro que si. Y no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí.

- Claro que me he de preocupar por ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué tú....

En ese momento aparecen por la puerta James y Peter, después de que vieran que Sirius estaba tardando mucho decidieron ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber por que tardas tanto Sirius?¿Remus que te ha pasado?- dijo James al entrar y ver  a su amigo muy pálido y en la cama.

- ¡Hola chicos! Que me he desmayado porque estaba un poco cansado, pero no hace falta que os preocupéis que estoy bien.

- Claro que nos preocupamos somos tus amigos y tu el nuestro.

- Gracias chicos.

- No tienes que darnos las gracias.

- Peter tiene razón Remus, y James también. Así que no te preocupes que hoy vamos a cuidar de ti.

- No hace falta chicos de verdad, sólo necesito descansar.

- Nada de eso ahora mismo James y yo vamos a buscarte algo para desayunar, mientras Peter se queda cuidándote.

- De acuerdo, pero no tardéis mucho que tengo sueño.

- Vale Remsie.

- Sirius te dije que no me llamaras así.- este ultimo comentario no lo oyó Sirius porque ya había salido de la habitación.

Cuando estaba caminado por los pasillos, James le dijo a Sirius:

- No me vas a dar las gracias.

- ¿Por qué debería dártelas?

- Por sacarte de un apuro.

- ¿Qué apuro?

- Sirius, por favor piensa un poco. De la ultima pregunta que te ha hecho Remus antes de que entráramos.

- Es verdad. Muchas gracias James. Si no hubieras aparecido no se que habría pasado.

- Pues que hubieras deprimido a Remus por no saber que contestarle. Y también deberías vigilar tus reacciones delante de él, sino quieres que se de cuenta.

- Lo se James, pero es que no se, me gustaría saber que soy para él.

- Eres su amigo y eso lo sabes.

- Si eso lo se, pero me refería a....

- Se perfectamente a que te referías Sirius, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que se lo preguntes o le digas lo que sientes por él.

- Lo se, James.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Peter estaba buscando en su baúl si aun tenía los chocolates que le había enviado su madre la ultima vez.

Y Remus estaba pensando: "_Sólo soy su amigo para él, no se porque he pensado que podría ser algo mas para él. Soy un tonto por enamorarme de él._"

-¿Remus estas bien?

-¿Eh? Si estoy perfectamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada Peter.

-Vale. No se, por que he preguntado si tendría que haberme imaginado que no puedo preguntar a nadie.

-Por que dices eso Peter.

-Porque ayer Sirius también estuvo mucho rato con cara de preocupación y un poco deprimido desde que te fuiste.

-¿Qué?¡Sirius preocupado!

-Sí, incluso estaba muy callado.

-No puede ser.

-Pues fue así Remus, aunque después ya se animo al ver a Snape con el pelo verde.

-Así que eso es lo que teníais preparado para Snape. "_Así que Sirius también estuvo preocupado por mi ayer. Basta no puedo pensar esas cosas, sólo estaba preocupado por si saldría bien la broma._"

-Sí, y todo el colegio se rió al verle incluso apareció una que otra sonrisa de parte de algunos profesores.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

En el Gran comedor Romulus estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando se le acerco una lechuza con una carta. Romulus cogió la carta y le dijo a Snape:

-Si me buscas estaré en la habitación, pero si puede ser me gustaría que nadie me molestara al menos durante diez o quince minutos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Es importante lo que pone en la carta?

-Sí, muy importante y a la vez es algo personal.

-Esta bien, pues suerte con el contenido de la carta.

-Gracias.

Romulus se fue  con prisa a su habitación, por que tenía mucho interés por el contenido de la carta, ya que  hacía tiempo que esperaba una carta con las respuestas a sus pregustas. Cuando llego a la habitación se dirigió a su cama y se sentó encima. Entonces abrió el sobre y leyó la carta:

Siento mucho no haberte podido enviar antes las respuestas a las preguntas que me hiciste, pero es que no me fue nada fácil conseguir la información. Sobre las preguntas que me hiciste puedo contestarte que en verdad no eres huérfano, porque tus padres están vivos y además tienes un hermano. El porque no estas con ellos se debe a que el día que naciste otro niño que nació ese mismo día tuvo graves problemas y los médicos se dedicaron a él, y se olvidaron de llevarte con tus padres. Y por lo que sé tus padres creyeron que habías muerto, por que eso es lo que los médicos le dijeron. Sobre tu hermano puedo decirte que estudia en el mismo colegio que tú, es decir, que esta en Hogwarts y que además va al mismo curso que tú, porque sois hermanos gemelos. Y el apellido de tus padres, es decir, tu verdadero apellido, ya que por lo que oído el nombre que tienes también te lo hubieran puesto tus verdaderos padres, es Lupin. 

Bueno muchacho espero que la información que te he dado te haya sido útil y si necesitas algo más, sólo tienes que escribirme. Bueno suerte chico.

Romulus tras leer la carta no se sorprendió mucho debido a que ya se imaginaba que la posibilidad de que  él y Remus fueran hermanos era muy alta debido al gran parecido que había entre los dos físicamente, pero ahora lo tenía confirmado y lo mejor para él es que podría utilizar eso en contra de su querido hermano, porque él no lo sabía.

"_Bien, querido hermanito prepárate porque en cuanto empieces a ser muy feliz todo se volverá oscuridad para ti y pienso empezar quitándote a tu queridísimo amigo Sirius, o más bien debería decir la persona que ha robado tu corazón, porque eso es lo que sientes por él por la forma en que lo miras._"

-Jajaja.

-Se puede saber porque ríes Romulus.

-Porque estoy contento Severus. Esta carta me ha alegrado.

-Pues me alegro por ti, pero venía a comentarte algo.

-Dime.

-Bueno... verás... quería preguntarte si sabes si a Lucius le interesa alguien.

-No me digas que a ti te....

-No es eso. Lo pregunto por si le interesa cierta prefecta de cierta casa.

-Ah vale. Te refieres a McGonogall.

-Sí.-sonrojándose.

-Pues la verdad no lo se, pero si quieres puedo intentar averiguarlo.

-De veras lo harías.

-Si.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo.

-De nada.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**luna_wood: **Si esa era la broma la verdad es que me da mucha pena tratar a Snape como lo trato, pero en parte el la vida en el colegio no la tuvo que pasar muy bien aún así intentare que las cosas le vayan mejor en el futuro.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **XD veo que no te cae muy bien Romulus pues de momento se esta portando muy bien, aún no ha hecho nada malo más adelante todo será peor pero eso ya lo leerás. Ya falta menos para que Siri-boy se declare al lobito paciencia que pronto será. Y muchas gracias por que te guste tanto el fic.


	9. Navidades

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Se lo dedico a las personas de siempre y espero que les guste este capitulo.

Capitulo 9: Navidades

Desde el incidente de Halloween las semanas fueran pasando bastante rápido llegando por fin a diciembre.

Muchos alumnos ya estaban preparando todo para irse ese mismo día con sus familias para celebrar las navidades. James y Peter se habían despedido el día anterior de Remus, ya que él el día anterior tenia que hacer su salida mensual.

Sirius se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando que James y Peter bajaran de una vez, porque ya se estaba poniendo nervioso de tanto esperar. Hasta que al final bajaron sus amigos.

-Ya era hora que os dignarais a bajar, uno se podría haber muerto esperando.

-No te pongas así Sirius que tampoco hemos tardado tanto y si tienes que echarle la bronca a alguien por tardar me la echas a mi porque James ha estado listo enseguida lo que pasa  es que le he pedido que me esperara.

-Esta bien, te creo Peter, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Vale.

-Vamos que tampoco a sido para tanto Sirius además tu eres el culpable de todo si no hubieras decidido quedarte no habrías tenido que esperar a que estuviéramos listos.

-Es cierto que he decidido quedarme pero eso no implica que tengáis que tardar tanto en prepararos.

-De acuerdo tu ganas Sirius, pero no te pongas de los nervios.

-Ya me tranquilizo. Bueno lo mejor será que vayáis tirando si no queréis perder el tren.

-Sí, vamos.

A los diez minutos los chicos ya habían bajado a la entrada del colegio y allí Sirius se despidió de sus amigos. Cuando Peter ya se había alejado un poco James le dijo a Sirius:

-¿Estas seguro de querer quedarte? Es posible que Remus no vuelva hasta después de las vacaciones si se ha ido a cuidar a su madre.

-No me importa si Remus no regresa hasta después de las vacaciones prefiero quedarme aquí y no tener que soportar los gritos de mi madre.

-Si es por eso puedes venirte a mi casa y pasar las navidades allí a mis padres no les importa.

-Se que no les importa, pero de verdad James prefiero quedarme aquí no se creo que si me quedo pasara algo bueno.

-Esta bien haz lo que quieras pero espero recibir una felicitación de navidad y un regalo.

-No te preocupes que lo recibirás te lo prometo.

-Bueno me voy que sino perderé el tren. Que tengas buenas fiestas Sirius.

-Y tu James. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos Sirius se dirigió a la sala común. Cuando llego allí fue a su dormitorio y cogió uno de los libros muggles que siempre estaba leyendo Remus en sus tiempos libres. Entonces bajo a la sala y se sentó en una de los sillones que había y se puso a leer.

Media hora mas tarde se abrió el agujero donde se encontraba el retrato de la señora gorda, y entro una persona, la cual cuando entro se sorprendió mucho de ver a Sirius sentado en la sala y leyendo un libro.

-¿¡Sirius!?

-¿Qué?¡Ah!¡Hola Remus!

-Sirius que haces tu aquí creí que te habrías ido con tu familia.

-Pues como ves no me he ido con mi familia he decidido quedarme porque no quería soportar a mi madre todas las fiesta riñéndome por no haber quedado para Slytherin.

-Vaya lo siento no quería recordarte malos momentos.

-No te disculpes Remus total ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a los gritos de mi madre, pero quería quedarme aquí y disfrutarlo en el colegio. Y ahora que se que tú también te quedas nos lo pasaremos bien los dos juntos.

-Sí tienes razón.- sonrojándose.

-Donde estuviste ayer durante todo el día Remus.

-Estuve un poco ocupado haciendo cosas y escribiéndole a mi madre para decirle que me quedaría estas vacaciones aquí y que no se preocupara.

-Tu madre se preocupa mucho de ti,¿no?

-Si, es que tiene miedo de perderme.

-¿Por qué tendría que perderte tu estas sano y aún eres muy joven para que te mueras?- dijo en un tono triste.

-Tienes razón Sirius, pero mi madre ya perdió un hijo hace mucho y no querría perder al que le queda.

 -¿Tenias un hermano?

-Si, eso me dijo mi madre que si mi hermano no hubiera muerto habría tenido un hermano gemelo.

-Entonces tu hermano se parecería a ti físicamente.

-Si, pero como esta muerto ya nunca le conoceré.

-Remus quizás tu hermano no este muerto y aún este vivo y lo único que pasa es que los médicos le mintieron a tus padres o se equivocaron de niño.

-Sirius porque dices eso.

-Nunca te has fijado en el Slytherin que va siempre con Snape.

-No, porque debería fijarme en él.

-Ven vamos a comer que ya es hora y te diré quien es ese chico y te fijas en él.

-De acuerdo Sirius, pero no hace falta que me lleves a cuestas.

-Ay perdona.

Después de eso los chicos se dirigieron  al Gran Comedor para comer o para ser más exactos para que Sirius le enseñara a Remus quien era Romulus y demostrarle que eran casi idénticos.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin Severus Snape estaba leyendo un libro que le habían enviado unos familiares suyos que trataba de pociones. Cuando en ese momento apareció por la sala Romulus que le traía información interesante para Snape.

-Menos mal que te encuentro Severus creía que te habrías ido con tu familia a pasar las fiestas.

-Al final he cambiado de planes.

-¿Y a que o a quien se debe ese cambio tan repentino de planes?

-Pues porque me he enterado de que... bueno ya sabes a quien me refiero se ha quedado en el colegio.

-Vaya, vaya así que la persona que te gusta se ha quedado, pues entonces me alegro porque te traía información sobre lo que me pediste.

-Tu dirás.

-Pues son buenas noticias, a Lucius no le interesa para nada McGonogall aunque es cierto que le atraen muchas chicas pero no he visto que demostrara mucho interés por ella por quien si que demuestra bastante interés es por la prima de Black esa chica tan callada de segundo.

-Te refieres a Narcisa.

-Si, a ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo Romulus.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada además a mi me encanta espiar a la gente.

-Si, de eso ya me he percatado bueno creo que lo mejor será ir al comedor para comer porque sino nos quedaremos sin comida.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Y así los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Cuando Remus y Sirius llegaron al Gran Comedor se sorprendieron un poco al ver que las cuatro mesas que habian normalmente habían desaparecido y que en vez de ellas había una mesa redonda donde estaban sentados todos los profesores mas un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y también se encontraban Minerva McGonogall de su propia casa, Snape y Romulus. Sirius se sentó lo mas alejado de los Slytherin y Remus se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno como ya estamos todos lo mejor será que comencemos a comer así que ¡ a comer!

Tras esas palabras del director apareció un gran banquete en la mesa y todos se pusieron a comer. Al rato de ponerse a comer Sirius le dijo a Remus en un susurro:

-Hey Remus fíjate en el chico que esta sentado a la derecha de Snape.

Remus se fijo en el chico que estaba al lado de Snape, al instante se puso muy pálido  y salió corriendo a toda prisa Sirius al ver la reacción de su amigo salió corriendo tras él.

Después de haber estado persiguiéndolo durante un buen rato al final consiguió atraparlo.

-Remus se puede saber porque has salido corriendo de golpe.

-Sirius no es posible.-dijo mientras se ponía a llorar.

-Tranquilo Remus. Llora todo lo que quieras comprendo que para ti ver su parecido contigo a sido algo chocante, porque eso podría decir que ese chico es tu hermano.

-Sirius y si de verdad fuera mi hermano. ¿Crees que el también habrá pensado lo mismo que yo?

-Seguro que si que lo pensó cuando te vio, pero seguro que a él no le afecto que os parecierais.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Remus él no es como tú. Él es una persona que no le importan los sentimientos de nadie sólo le importa el mismo, por eso esta en Slytherin y tu en Gryffindor.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Sirius eres muy buen amigo.

-No tienes que darme las gracias Remus para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?. "_Sólo somos amigos así es como me ve Remus no se porque me he estado haciendo ilusiones si lo nuestro es totalmente imposible, pero aún así siempre seré su amigo y tendré una sonrisa para él._"-sonriéndole.

-Si tienes razón Sirius."_Siempre seré un tonto por creer que podría haber algo entre nosotros dos, soy un tonto."_

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos ya para la sala común y que nos pongamos hacer las tareas y así el resto de las vacaciones las tenemos para nosotros.

-Si, es lo mejor.

Tras eso los chicos se fueron a su sala común hacer los deberes que tenían que les habían mandado los profesores.

Los días fueron pasando y rápidamente llego el día de navidad. Esa mañana Sirius se levanto muy pronto y lo primero que hizo fue ir a despertar a Remus.

-Vamos Remus levántate que ya es de día y hay que ir a abrir los regalos.

-Ya voy Sirius.

A los cinco minutos los dos ya estaban abriendo los regalos. A Sirius sus padres le regalaron un libro el cual se titulaba como se ha de comportar un verdadero sangre limpia respetable, James le regalo un kit de artículos de bromas el cual llevaba una nota dentro donde ponía que eran para usarlas contra  Snape, Peter le regalo otro kit de artículos de broma pero más barato que el de James y Remus le regalo un libro.

-Y esto Remus.-dijo enseñándole el libro.

-Bueno he decidido regalártelo porque como vi que lo estabas leyendo con mucho interés.

-Gracias Remus.

-De nada.

Remus por su parte recibió ropa de parte de sus padres, James le regalo un libro y Peter le regalo una pluma nueva. Entonces Remus se giro y le dijo a Sirius:

-Sirius y tu regalo.

-Veras no es que me haya olvidado de tu regalo sino que te lo daré esta tarde en los terrenos del colegio.

-Esta bien.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Snape estaba haciendo la tarea de pociones que le había puesto el profesor. Cuando de pronto alguien entro a la biblioteca para sorpresa de Severus la persona que acababa de entrar era McGonogall, la cual se acerco hasta donde estaba él.

-Hola así que estas aquí estudiando.

-Si.

-Creía que un chico como tu ya tendría todo hecho.

-Y así es lo que pasa es que hace un par de días fui a pedirle al profesor Tozier que me diera trabajo extra. Es que sino hago algo me aburro mucho.

-Pero tienes a tu amigo.

-Si, pero es que el tiene mucho que hacer y no quiero molestarlo.

-Pues me alegro.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué te alegras?

-Por que así podré estar contigo.-le dijo acercándose a él.

Snape empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, pero aun así se fue acercando a McGonogall.

-¿Y por que quieres estar conmigo?- le pregunto antes de besarla.

El beso no duro mucho, pero aún así los dos lo disfrutaron. Entonces ella le contesto.

-Porque me gustas.

-Tú también me gustas.

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Esa tarde Remus estaba observando lo blanca que estaba la nieve cuando se le acerco Sirius y le dijo:

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD REMUS!

-SIRIUS ESTAS LOCO.

-No, por que.

-Por que tienes que asustarme de esa forma.

-Lo siento. Yo que te traía tu regalo de navidad.

Sirius le dio el regalo a Remus inmediatamente, el cual abrió el regalo y vio que era un libro que hablaba de criaturas oscuras y una caja de bombones.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, Sirius.

-De nada Remus. Espero que te haya gustado, la verdad es que no sabía que regalarte y como siempre te veo leyendo libros muggles o libros de criaturas oscuras decidí regalarte este ya que no estaba en la biblioteca y así tendrías algún libro mas para leer.

 -Muchas gracias me ha gustado mucho y te aseguro que pronto me lo leeré.

-De nada.

En ese mismo momento Romulus paseaba por la zona o mejor dicho estaba espiando a Remus, cuando le oyó hablar con Sirius y decidió espiarlos.

-Parece que tenemos algo de compenetración los dos, Sirius. Porque nos hemos regalado lo mismo.

-Si tienes razón Remus.

Poco a poco y sin quererlo Remus y Sirius se fueron acercando el uno al otro, cuando estaban a punto de besarse oyeron un ruido y se separaron inmediatamente. Ambos se dieron cuanta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y dijeron:

-Lo siento no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-No tienes porque disculparte la verdad es que yo tampoco sabía lo que hacía.

Después de eso Remus y Sirius se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor y disfrutaron de sus regalos que habían recibido.

Mientras tanto en ese momento Romulus entro en la sala común de Slytherin sofocado porque había llegado corriendo allí ya que no quería que le descubrieran Sirius y Remus.

"_Esos dos estaban apunto de besarse no es posible lo que estaba viendo, pero es cierto a mi hermano le gusta Black. No se lo pienso permitir no quiero que sea feliz con él."_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora entre Remus y Sirius? ¿Seguiran estando tan unidos como siempre o por culpa del incidente se alejaran? ¿Qué hará ahora Romulus respecto a lo que ha visto? Algunas de estas dudas se desvelaran pronto, espero que sigan leyendo el fic hasta pronto. Y ahora  a contestar los reviews.

Leila Diggory: Es cierto que las cosas están pasando un poco rápido, pero las hago que vayan así porque desde que me leí el quinto libro y en especial el peor recuerdo de Snape me dio la impresión de que Remus y Sirius ya en su quinto curso eran pareja, por eso quizás hago que las cosas vayan un poco deprisa, pero aun no son pareja y además que se enamore en un principio no es nada malo. Es cierto que McGonogall no era de esa época, pero la puse en esa época porque a una amiga le gusta la pareja Snape/Minerva. Mas adelante ya comprenderas porque Romulus quiere hacer daño a su hermanito, todo a su tiempo. Es cierto que Peter siempre lo tratan mal, pero también tendrá buenos momentos. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y dejes tu opinión. Lara-eternal-anjiru: hola!! Tranquila tampoco es para ponerse así, quizás es cierto que sobre lo de gracias por evitarlo es cierto, pero francamente Sirius no le hubiera dicho nada al lobito y francamente no era momento para que el lobito sufriera, además tranquila que pronto llegara el momento para la declaración de amor así que no te preocupes. Sobre que me gusta esa pareja la verdad no es cierto que si esa es la impresión que da pues entonces quizás si me gusta pero en verdad esa pareja no me gusta mucho y solamente la puse por una amiga. Y me ha encantado lo del símbolo de Romulus la verdad es que veras las razones para matarlo aunque a mi no me gustaría que no mataras porque le he cogido mucho cariño a ese personaje aunque es muy malo. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews me encantan y a la vez son muy cómicos. Saludos a ti también. 

**Little Rikku: **hola perrito!! Si te comlican mucho las cosas pero aun se complicaran mas, porque sabes que te dije que iba a ser muy mala, pero al final seran muy felices al menos durante unos años porque luego ellos lo pasaran mal por varias cosas que todos lo sabemos gracias a los libros. XD se que tu Siri-boy esta muy bien y si solamente fueran por fisico me quedaria antes con el que con el lobito, pero como a mi me gustan los chicos por su personalidad y en parte por su fisico me quedo con Remus. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en el viaje a Paris y que te lo hayas pasado muy bien. Sabes que el fic no lo voy ha dejar y menos ahora que tengo muchas ideas para el fic y que las cosas se van a complicar bastante, pero tambien voy a mirar los libros para que las cosas estan un poco unidas al libro aunque sobre un tema del quinto libro lo modificare un poco la mas seguro pero eso ya se vera. Si tranquilo que pondre mas Severus/ Minerva aunque no mucho y de James/Lily si que pondré mas y sobre todo en próximos capitulos. Bueno perrito espero que en este capitulo tambien me dejes review y te tengo que pasar lo que he escrito mas y tambien una cosa. Dewis sirichan

**Lunawood: **Si pobrecito Remus pero eso no es nada con lo que le va a pasar y quizás Sirius no este para ayudarle, pero ya se vera. Si son hermanos, pero eso no es un problema muy gordo comparado con lo que va a pasar. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


	10. capitulo 10

Bueno aquí tenéis el tan esperado momento espero que os guste porque a mi francamente no se porque hoy no me gusta nada así que espero vuestros reviews y que si queréis dejar criticas por lo pésimo que es dejarlas a mi no me importara. Se lo dedico a todas las personas que lo leen y en especial a Little-Rikku( Siri-chan) y a megumi014.

Capitulo 10

Los días fueron pasando desde el incidente en el cual casi Sirius y Remus se besan, los dos siguieron siendo amigos como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero a medida que los días iban pasando Sirius sin darse mucha cuenta se iba alejando poco a poco de Remus porque ya no sabía hasta cuando podría controlar sus sentimientos hacia él y por eso se distanciaba. Hasta que un día Remus no soporto mas que Sirius se distanciara de él.

Remus tras un largo día de clases y después de haber estado hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca estudiando regresa a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar piense que no habrá nadie por lo tarde que es, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con la persona que desde hace tiempo le lleva evitando. Entonces Remus decide acercarse a Sirius y le pregunta:

-¿Sirius se puede saber que te pasa últimamente?

-Remus, la verdad es que yo...-empieza, pero se calla al momento. "_No puedo decírselo y si él no siente lo mismo yo no quiero perderlo como amigo._"

-¿Qué tu que?-pregunta poniéndose nervioso."_No puede ser lo que yo creo, eso no es posible a él le gustan las chicas y últimamente ha salido con muchas._"

En ese momento Sirius se da cuenta de que Remus esta nervioso. "_No es posible porque esta nervioso acaso él siente lo mismo por mí. No imposible a él le interesan las chicas además últimamente a estado cerca de Lily y sus amigas, seguro que le gusta alguna._" Mientras esta pensando eso Sirius empieza a ponerse triste y Remus nota el cambio de expresión de él, pero en vez de animarle o preguntarle porque se ha puesto triste le dice:

-Aún no me has respondido a la pregunta que te he hecho, Sirius.-molesto.

Al oír ese tono de voz por parte de su amigo Sirius sale del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Remus, veras es que yo...-empieza a decir acercándose a Remus y poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué tú...-sin poder finalizar su frase, porque en ese momento unos labios se ponen sobre los suyos.

En seguida Sirius se separa lentamente de Remus sin separar su mirada azul de la dorada de su amigo mientras le susurra con ternura:

-Te amo.

Remus al oír las palabras de Sirius aún se sorprende más de lo que estaba y no sabe que decir, hasta que dice:

-Sirius, yo...

-Shhhh. No tienes que decirme nada. Se que no me puedes corresponder, pero no me importa porque seguimos siendo amigos.-dice con una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero es que yo...- intenta decirle.

-De verdad no hace falta que lo digas. Se que no puede ser.

-Pero es que... eso no es cierto, Sirius. Es todo lo contrario yo... también te amo Sirius.-dice poniéndose a llorar.

Al oír eso Sirius se sorprende muchísimo, pero aún así al ver a Remus llorando se le acerca y le abraza diciendo:

-Por favor, Remus, no llores que no me gusta verte triste.

-No te preocupes Sirius. Lloro de felicidad por saber que mis sentimientos hacia ti son correspondidos.-abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Tras eso Sirius se separa un poco de Remus para que sus miradas se encuentren y le dice:

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Al segundo se van acercando lentamente hasta fundirse en un apasionado y tierno beso. Después del beso ambos se van  a su dormitorio, cuando llegan se dirigen a la cama de Sirius y se meten ambos, una vez dentro se vuelven a besar y al poco rato se quedan dormidos abrazándose mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente de que Sirius le confesara a Remus que lo ama, el primero en levantarse fue James que al ver las cortinas de la cama de Sirius abiertas se pregunta si su amigo ya estará despierto, pero al dar un par de pasos se para y empieza a sonreír. En ese momento Peter se despierta y va a James parado de pie y sonriendo, entonces se le acerca y le pregunta:

-¿James que es lo que te pasa?

-Shhh. No hables tan fuerte Peter o los vas a despertar.-dice señalando la cama de Sirius.

Entonces Peter mira a la cama y se queda de piedra por lo que ve, Sirius y Remus durmiendo juntos.

-Pe...

-Shhh. Vamos a fuera.-le dice sacándolo de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Peter dice:

-¿Qué hacían Sirius y Remus durmiendo juntos?

-Creo que eso ya te lo imaginas, Peter.

-Me estas confirmando que ellos son....

-¿Pareja? Bueno confirmártelo no se, pero que ahora son mas íntimos que antes te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Y ahora que pasara?

-Pues si ellos no nos dicen nada todo seguirá como hasta ahora, es decir, que actuaremos como sino hubiéramos visto nada.

-Ya, pero es que eso no me será nada fácil.

-Pues tendrás que intentarlo.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré.-dijo cabizbajo.

En ese momento en la habitación Remus empezaba a despertarse, cuando se dio cuenta que algo le tenía sujeto. Entonces vio a Sirius y recordo la noche anterior y sonrió. En ese preciso instante Black abrió los ojos azul noche y miro a Remus.

-Buenos días, amor.

-Buenos días, Sirius.

-¿Has dormido bien?.-le pregunta mientras se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

-He dormido como en el cielo.

-Me alegro.-dijo antes de besarlo.

Después de quedarse casi sin aire se separaron lentamente. Entonces Sirius dijo:

-Vaya James y Peter ya se han levantado, porque sus camas están vacías.

Remus miro y vio que Sirius tenía razón, se dio cuenta de que las cortinas estaban abiertas y eso significaba que sus otros dos amigos les habían visto dormir juntos y abrazados. Entonces dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con James y Peter.

-No hay que decirles nada, Remus.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que quiero decir es que de momento no les digamos nada, más adelante ya se lo diremos.

-Como quieras Sirius, pero creo que deberían saberlo.

-Lo sabrán en su debido momento.

-Esta bien.-le contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

A los cinco minutos ya estaban arreglados y se fueron con James y Peter a desayunar antes de ir a clase.

La primera clase que tuvieron fue defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Lonery que les estuvo explicando los kappas. Para James y Sirius la clase fue un poco aburrida porque el tema no les interesaba, Peter se perdió más de una vez con las explicaciones que daba el profesor y a Remus la pareció una clase muy interesante.

Después de defensa tuvieron clase de encantamientos. La clase se les paso bastante rápido y enseguida llago la hora de la comida.

Cuando acabaron de comer los chicos se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde les tocaba clases de pociones con los Slytherin. Antes de que Remus entrara a clase Sirius le cogió del brazo y le dijo:

-Esta noche después de cenar, nos veremos en la torre de astronomía.

-Perdona Black, pero hay personas que si quieren hacer clase.-dijo Romulus.

-Disculpa ya nos movemos.

-No hace falta que siempre te estés disculpando, Lupin.

-No te metas con él.

-Oh, que enternecedor. Ahora sale el novio protector.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Basta Sirius, por favor. Mejor entremos ya a clase.

-Esta bien.

-Eso ves como un perrito faldero.

Mientras Sirius entraba a clase le dirigió una mirada de odio a Romulus.

"_Mírame así ahora que puedes, porque ya veremos como me miraras en un futuro no muy lejano._"

La clase de pociones no fue muy bien porque el profesor quito muchos puntos a Gryffindor, mientras que le dio muchos a Sytherin.

-No es justo lo que hace.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Sirius, pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Lo se, James. Bueno me voy hacer unas cosas que tengo que hacer, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego, Sirius.-dijeron los tres.

A los pocos minutos de que se fuera Sirius, James se giro y la pregunto a sus amigos:

-¿Sabéis que es lo que tiene que hacer, Sirius?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Yo tampoco.

-Bueno, esta bien chicos. Que os parece si vamos a la biblioteca antes de ir a cenar.

-Pues vamos, aunque tú sólo quieres ir para ver si esta Lilian Evans.

-Cuanta razón tienes Remus, pero es que es tan.....

-Jajaja.

-Y tú de que te ríes, Peter. ¬ ¬

-Me rió por lo fuerte que te ha dado por esa chica.

-Y que tiene de malo eso.

-Nada, James nada.

-Mejor nos vamos ya.

-Sí tienes razón, Remus.

Entonces los chicos se pusieron de camino a la biblioteca. Remus iba un poco más adelante que James y Peter, y estos dos estaban hablando de lo de esa mañana.

-Crees que Remus si que sabe que es lo que tenía que hacer Sirius.

-Yo diría que más o menos si, Peter.

-¿Qué quieres decir, James?

-Me refiero a que debe ser algo relacionado a lo mismo que hemos visto esta mañana y que Sirius le esta preparando algo a Rem, pero él no sabe exactamente que es lo que Sirius le esta preparando.

-Si debes tener razón, James.

-En que tiene razón James.

-¡Ah!¡Remus!

-Tengo razón en que en la próxima clase de encantamientos lo haré mejor que Sirius.

-Bueno eso es algo que es evidente.

-Sí, es cierto, Remus. Veo que hemos llegado será mejor que entremos.

Tras el último comentario de James, los tres chicos entraron en la biblioteca y estuvieron allí hasta la hora de ir a cenar.

Durante la cena Sirius no se presento porque aun no había terminado las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Remus por su parte estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía que iba a pasar esa noche con Sirius en la torre de astronomía; James y Peter se dieron cuenta de que su amigo estaba nervioso, y entonces Peter le pregunto:

-Remus,¿qué te pasa que estas nervioso?

-¿Qué...? yo no... no estoy nervioso. Creo Peter que has comido demasiado y estas alucinando.

-Pues la verdad es que....

-Sí, Peter. Remus tiene mucha razón has comido demasiado y no sabes que es lo que ves.-le dijo mirándolo con enfado.

-No me digas que se te ha olvidado lo que te dije esta mañana, Peter.- le susurro para que Remus no se enterara.

-No James. Lo que pasa es que....-susurro.

-Pues tienes que aguantar, son cosas entre ellos y no tenemos que meternos de acuerdo.-susurro.

-Sí.-dijo cabizbajo.

La gente ya se estaba empezando a salir del gran comedor y Sirius ya estaba de camino a la torre de astronomía, esperaba llegar antes que Remus para demostrarle a su amigo que si que era puntual. Pero cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que había una persona allí y que esa persona no era Remus y dijo.

Muajajajaja se que soy mala pero muchas personas los dejan así los capítulos y yo no iba a ser menos. Seguro que adivinareis de quien se trata y sino ya lo descubriréis en el próximo capitulo. Hasta pronto.

Bueno pues ahora a contestar a los reviews.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **Me disculpo por haberte pedido que no matases a Romulus si lo hubiese sabido no hubiera dicho pero es que de momento me cae bien pero puede que en el futuro no me caiga bien y a saber que le podrá pasar. Sobre lo de esa cápsula y el asunto de voldie, el pobre lo tuvo que pasar muy mal espero que ya esta mejor. Bueno debes de estar alegre porque al fin he puesto la declaración tan esperada, espero que te haya gustado porque a mi realmente una vez releída no me gusta tanto pero tampoco sabia como cambiarla. La pareja de profesores seran felices aunque tambien tendran sus problemillas. Mas o menos tu hipótesis de los celos esta bien encaminada, pero no te voy a decir a quien desea eso tendras que adivinarlo tu o sino ya lo averiguaras. No es solo que me gusten tus reviews es que ademas me dan muchos animos, porque la verdad es que a mi lo de escribir no es mi fuerte porque soy una persona de numeros. Y sobre tus ayudante no te pases mucho con ellos porque son muy simpaticos y no me gustaria que les pasara nada. La verdad es que no soy un chico sino una chica, ¿por qué creiste que era un chico? Bueno espero tu review y que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta pronto.

**Luna-wood: **Pues si por fin Romulus se ha enterado del asuntito pero aun pasaran mas cosas y sobre lo de snape y mcgonagall realmente si que es una pareja extraña, pero la puse para dedicárselo a una amiga que le gusta esa pareja porque realmente yo veo a mcgonagall con otra persona, pero bueno asi son las cosas. Espero que te guste esta capitulo. Hasta pronto.


	11. capitulo 11

Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Lo dedico a todas las personas que lo leen y a Siri-chan y megumi014.

Capitulo 11

Pero cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que había una persona allí y que esa persona no era Remus y dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya veo que te has dado cuenta de que no soy tu amigo.-dijo Romulus.

-Te he preguntado porque estas...

-Porque estoy aquí, pues esta muy claro porque tengo que decirte algo que tienes que saber.

En ese momento Remus llego a la puerta de la torre de astronomía, estaba a punto de entrar cuando oyó:

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-Pues que tu amigo Lupin te oculta una cosa.

-Estas mintiendo Remus no me esta ocultando nada.

Remus que estaba detrás de la puerta empezó a ponerse muy nervioso y a tener miedo de que Romulus supiera su secreto.

-Nunca te has preguntado porque se va una vez al mes y siempre cuando es luna llena.

-Se va porque se madre esta enferma y tiene que ir a cuidarla.

-Jajaja. No me hagas reír y tu te crees eso aun no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?

-De que tu amigo es un licántropo.

Remus tras oír eso noto que empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y se fue corriendo a su habitación sabiendo que estaba vacía, porque Peter estaba ocupado con un castigo que le había puesto el profesor de pociones y James había ido a ver si encontraba a Evans.

-Eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo.

-No es mentira lo oí  de los labios de tu amigo, además siempre que desaparece es en las noches de luna llena.

Sirius entonces se dio cuenta de que Romulus tenía razón, Remus siempre desaparecía una vez al mes y siempre cuando había luna llena.

 -No tienes porque poner esa carita de perrito abandonad. Porque aún puedes tener dueño. Y ese dueño puedo ser yo, ya que soy idéntico al licántropo de Lupin porque somos hermanos gemelos.-dijo acercándose a Sirius.

-Jamás te aceptaría como pareja por mucho que te parezcas a Remus físicamente, tú no eres él y nunca lo serás. Además yo...

Sirius no pudo terminar su frase, porque cuando iba a decir que el amaba a Remus, Romulus  le besa. Sirius que no se esperaba el beso se queda un poco aturdido y no reacciona.

En ese preciso momento James que pasaba cerca de allí decide ir a echar un vistazo para ver como le van las cosas a sus dos amigos, pero cuando llega y abre un poco la puerta se sorprende al ver a Sirius besándose con Romulus. Entonces James empieza a enfadarse con su amigo porque ha estado jugando con Remus para irse con esa asquerosa serpiente, cuando esta a punto de entrar se da cuenta de que Remus debe haberlos visto juntos y debe estar muy mal. Entonces decide que ya discutirá con Sirius más tarde, ya que lo mas importante en ese momento es consolar a Remus y se va a buscar a su amigo para animarlo.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos desde que Romulus había empezado a besar a Sirius, cuando este reacciona y le da un empujón al Slytherin para separarlo de él.

-¿Por qué me has besado, maldita serpiente?

-Aún no lo entiendes Black.

-Entender el que.

-No quiero que mi hermanito sea feliz con nadie y menos contigo. Quiero que sufra la maldición que tiene solo. Que sufra todo lo que he sufrido yo durante estos años con los muggles.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de comparar una cosa con la otra? Tu problema es una tontería, mientras que el problema de Remus es algo muy serio.

-Para ti será así, pero para mí no lo es, además el ha vivido con nuestros padres, mientras que yo...

-Basta no quiero oír nada más de ti. Y tampoco quiero que te acerques ni a Remus ni a mí, porque si te acercas te juro que te acordaras de mí para siempre.-dijo antes de irse.

James después de marcharse de donde estaban Sirius y Romulus besándose se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor y en concreto a su habitación para ver si Remus se encontraba allí. Cuando entro se le encogió el corazón al ver a su amigo llorando a lagrima viva. Entonces se le acerco y le dijo:

-Remus, ¿estas bien?

Remus no le contestó, entonces James decidió decirle:

-No te preocupes que después hablare con Sirius y le dejara bien claro las cosas sobre que no hay que jugar contigo.

Remus al oírlo le miro con una cara de no entender a que se refería con dejarle las cosas claras a Sirius, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a James de que hablaba, este le dijo:

-Te juro que con la bronca que le voy a echar nunca más volverá a besar al maldito de Romulus.

Remus se puso inmediatamente muy pálido al oír a James, él se había imaginado que Sirius le dejaría, pero no esperaba que encontrara tan pronto a un sustituto y menos que fuera un Slytherin que era muy parecido a él. Entonces James le pregunto al verlo tan pálido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Remus, que estas tan pálido?

Pero Remus no le dijo nada, porque en ese preciso momento se puso de pie y se marcho corriendo a ocultarse de todo el mundo porque se sentía muy miserable y no quería que nadie le viera en ese estado.

Mientras por los pasillos del colegio iba Sirius caminado cabizbajo y deprimido por como habían salido las cosas y por enterarse de que Remus era un licántropo.

"_no me lo puedo creer todo este tiempo siendo sus amigos y él no nos había dicho nada, pero su hermano lo sabía quizás es porque el director del colegio se la había dicho, pero no es posible porque Romulus ha dicho que lo oyó de los labios de Remus acaso lo estuvo espiando y se entero de esa forma, seguro que si. Lo que no comprendo es porque Remus no se ha presentado y más siendo el muy puntual, un momento la puerta estaba medio abierta cuando yo me he ido eso quiere decir que Remus ha oído lo que su hermano ha dicho sobre su problema y seguro que piensa que por lo que es él yo ya no querré estar con él. Tengo que encontrarle y hablar con él no quiero que sufra por un mal entendido._"

En ese momento Sirius se puso a correr en dirección a su habitación para poder hablar con su amigo.

Remus ya había llegado a la entrada del colegio y estaba apunto de salir cuando oyó:

-Señor Lupin espere un momento.

Remus se paro y se giro para ver quien le había hablado y vio que era el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesor yo...

-No me tiene que explicar que hace a estas horas rondando por los pasillos pero me alegro de haberle encontrado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa profesor, por que me quería ver?

-Pues le quería ver para decirle que se tiene que ir inmediatamente para su casa, porque su madre esta muy enferma y su padre no puede ir en estos momentos por problemas.

-De acuerdo profesor. Cuando quiere me pongo en marcha.

-No quieres despedirte de tus amigos.

-No, ya les explicaré porque me marche cuando vuelva.

-Como quiera.

Albus Dumbledore acompaño  a Remus a la estación de Hogsmeade. Nada más llegar Remus subió al tren y se puso rumbo para su casa para cuidar a su madre.

Sirius acababa de entrar en su habitación cuando se encontró James y le dijo:

-James donde esta Remus tengo que hablar con él.

-Remus se ha ido corriendo hace un momento al enterarse de que te habías besado con Romulus, y tenía motivos para hacerlo ya que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

-Eso no es así James yo no he besado a Romulus a sido el quien me ha besado.

-No me hagas reír, Sirius. Te he visto besándote con él así que no me digas tonterías.

-Pero James es que...

Pero James ya había salido de la habitación por que no quería seguir escuchando tonterías por parte de Sirius. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Peter preguntando:

-¿Qué le pasa a James que esta muy enfadado?

-Pues que me ha visto besando a Romulus y por eso se ha enfadado.

-Pero yo creía que estabas con Remus, al menos por lo que he visto esta mañana eso es lo que perecía.

-Así que nos habéis visto esta mañana.

-Sí, pero en serio Sirius que ha pasado.

-Pues veras había quedado con Remus esta tarde para vernos después de la cena en la torre de astronomía. Cuando he llegado hace unas horas ya había una persona allí por un momento he pensado que era Remus pero cuando me ha fijado bien he visto que era Romulus entonces le he preguntado que hacia allí y me ha dicho que estaba allí para decirme una cosas de Remus. Después de decirme eso, yo le he dicho que a mí eso no me importaba para nada, y cuando estaba apunto de decirle que no me importaba porque yo amo  a Remus, Romulus me ha besado y me a pillado un poco de sorpresa pero enseguida me lo he sacado de encima y me he marchado. Entonces me he encontrado con James y me ha echado encara que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Remus y no me ha dejado que se lo explicara todo.

-Debes de estar pasándolo mal, por todo lo que te ha pasado.

-Bueno lo estoy pasando mal, pero quien me preocupa es Remus porque él lo debe de estar pasando peor.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sirius?

-Porque Remus se ha enterado del beso, pero sobretodo porque he descubierto algo que no nos había dicho por miedo a que nos alejáramos de él.

-¿A que te refieres, Sirius?

-Remus es... un licántropo.

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo que has oído Peter.

-Pero no es posible porque si lo fuera las noches de luna llena se habría transformado en hombre lobo.

-Por eso Remus se marchaba una vez al mes por las noches, no se iba a cuidar a su madre sino que se iba algún lugar a transformarse.

-Pobre debía de pasarlo mal y lo debe de estar pasando mucho peor.

-Si, pero no se donde puede estar lo único que me ha dicho James es que se había ido corriendo.

-Seguro que cuando se le pase un poco volverá y podréis arreglar vuestros problemas.

-Si tienes razón, Peter. Gracias por todo.

-De nada, Sirius.

Mientras en la sala común James no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que le había dicho Sirius.

"_Quizás lo que me ha dicho sea cierto y no ha besado a Romulus sino que ha sido el otro yo solo lo he visto un segundo y no he visto cuanto llevaban de rato besándose. Mejor el asunto del beso lo hablo mañana con Sirius, pero ahora quien me preocupa es Remus, la forma en que ha reaccionado al oír que Sirius se estaba besando con Romulus a sido como si no lo supiera, si eso es cierto porque estaba llorando. Eso también lo hablaré mañana con Sirius._"

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y lo se he sido muy mala pero eso no es nada con lo que pasara en futuros capítulos, pero bueno eso ya lo iréis leyendo. Bueno también  quería decir que la semana que viene actualizare el siguiente capítulo, pero que después estaré mas o menos un mes sin actualizar porque estaré de exámenes y no tendré tiempo, pero prometo que el mismo día que termine los exámenes pondré el capitulo. Una pregunta se que aun es muy pronto pero lo pregunto ya lo mas seguro es que si me decís que si lo pondré para el séptimo curso o quizás un poco mas tarde eso ya lo veremos pero quería preguntar que os parecería si este fic contuviera lemon, espero que me respondáis para saber como ha de ir la cosa en el fic, muchas gracias. Bueno pues ahora a contestar los reviews.

**Jarlaxe-Bregan: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic y quieras que lo continué porque la verdad después de aquel review que me dejaste pensé que no te gustaba la historia bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y todos los que vendrán.

**Hermi16: **Hola wapa!! Me encanta tu fic y me alegra muchísimo que también te guste el mío si tranquila que seguiré actualizando aunque pronto estaré un tiempecito sin actualizar pero aun así seguiré leyendo tu fic porque me gusta muchísimo y dejándote reviews.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru:  **no me importa que lo mate porque bueno se que no debería decirlo pero ese es el destino que va a tener Romulus aunque no puedo decir mas, porque eso ya lo descubriréis en su debido momento. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo porque la verdad a mi cuando lo escribía me encanto pero luego cuando me lo volví a leer no me gustaba tanto. Bueno como habrás leído no hay sorpresita porque lo arruina cierta persona y creo que ahora mas que nunca querrás matar a Romulus. Si que diste en el clavo con los celos y ya lo veras quizás con este capitulo ya empieces a verlos y sino pronto lo sabrás. En  eso tienes muchísima razón me gusta mucho lo que escribo y es porque le pongo muchas ganas y porque quiera que sea perfecto lo que escribo. Si tu staff me es muy simpático y me cae muy bien, son muy simpáticos como tú.  No me molesto en absoluto que pensaras que era un chico pero me sorprendió que lo pensara y la verdad me gustaría saber que fueran esas cosas que te hicieron pensar que era un chico. Bueno hasta pronto y espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo.

**Little Rikku: **wolasss perrito!! Lo siento si actualizo muy rápido pero no se de que te quejas yo al menos actualizo que tu en cambio llevas un montón de tiempo sin actualizar y ya quiero leer el capítulo 6 y sobretodo la peleita entre Snapy y Sirius, por favor actualizalo pronto te lo ruego si lo actualizas antes del lunes te contare lo que aun no te he contado sobre la parte que ahora me gusta mas de mi fic. No estas loca solamente que te trastorna cierto personaje de cierto libro pero ya esta además que eres una friki aunque para friki yo pero eso es otro asunto. En cuanto puedo te paso el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste la peleita porque la verdad es que la idea la tenia pero no sabia como escribirlo. Ejem ejem dijiste que para el lunes el capitulo pues ya a pasado y aun no lo has actualizado te ordeno que lo escribas de una vez porque sino no te pasare mas capítulos de mi fic y lo digo muy enserio. Sobre el consejo del lemon como habrás visto ya he hecho la pregunta aunque sobre la inspiración no hay mucho problema porque se de donde podría sacar las ideas, muajajajaja. Bueno perrito hasta pronto.


	12. capitulo 12

Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Lo dedico a todas las personas que lo leen y a Siri-chan y megumi014.

Capitulo 12

Al día siguiente James se despertó temprano y con todo el cuerpo dolorido, ya que había pasado todo la noche en la sala común y había dormido en el sofá. Cuando se incorporo, oyó que alguien saludaba.  James se giro y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que le había saludado.

-Buenos días, Evans.

-¿Qué hacías estirado en el sofá?

-Pues... que me pelee con Sirius, baje aquí y por lo que se ve me quede dormido,¿Y tú que haces tan temprano levantada?

-Me he levantado pronto para enviar una carta a mis padres. Bueno me marcho, porque si quiero que les llegue pronto la carta la tengo que enviar enseguida.

-Evans.

-Sí, Potter.

-Puedo acompañarte.

Lily estuvo un rato pensando que responderle y entonces dijo:

-Sí, pero vayámonos ya.

-Ok.

Durante el camino de la sala común de Gryffindor a la lechuceria ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque James estaba un poco dormido aún y no sabía que decirle a Evans. Por su parte ella sólo pensaba en llegar lo más pronto posible a la lechuceria para enviar la carta. Cuando llegaron Lily envió la carta con su lechuza, que era de un color pardo con unas cuantas manchas blancas por su plumaje. Después de que la lechuza se marchara James le dijo a Lily.

-Evans.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-Quería preguntarte si puedo llamarte por tu nombre, y si quieres tu puedes llamarme por el mío.

-Claro que puede llamarme por mi nombre, James.

-Gracias, Lily. Bueno ahora que tenías pensado hacer.

-Pues iba a ir a la biblioteca para estudiar encantamientos y transformaciones, porque me cuestan un poquito.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

-¡En serio! Gracias.- dice sonriéndole.

-De nada.-sonrojandose. "_Cuando sonríe aún es más guapa_"

James y Lily se pusieron de camino a la biblioteca para repasar las materias que a ella le costaban un poco y para él era lo mejor, porque iba a pasar gran parte de la mañana ayudándola,

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los de primer año de Gryffindor Sirius se estaba despertando. Cuando salió de la cama miro hacia la cama de Remus y vio que estaba echa, entonces miro a la de James y vio que también lo estaba. Entonces Peter que le vio mirando las camas de sus otros dos amigos le dijo:

-No han venido ninguno de los dos en toda la noche seguro que James con el enfado se ha quedado dormido en la sala común y sino esta ahí ya habrá bajado a desayunar.

-Si tienes razón, Peter.-dijo deprimido.

-Sirius, Remus volverá lo que sucede es que él necesita tiempo para recuperarse y ya veras como...

-Remus no volverá, lo que le he hecho no tiene perdón.

-Sirius tu no has hecho nada, el culpable de todo es Romulus.

-No, Peter. Si cuando Romulus  me hubiera dicho lo de Remus y hubiera ido a buscarlo lo del beso no hubiera sucedido.

-Quizás si que hubiera pasado de todas maneras, no en ese momento, pero si que te hubiera besado.

-¿Y por que? Eh Peter que motivo le encuentras a eso. Él sólo lo hizo porque quiere ver sufrir a  su hermano.-dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Sirius no lo has entendido. Romulus lo hizo por envidia a su hermano no solo por hacerle daño a Remus.-murmuro.

Peter después de hablar con Sirius y ver como se marchaba decidió no ir tres él porque sabía que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y pensar. Así que decidió bajar a desayunar y ver si estaba allí James y hablar con él sobre las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento.

En la habitación de chicos de primer año de Slytherin uno de los chicos que dormía en la habitación estaba teniendo una pesadilla, cuando de golpe se despertó gritando:

-¡NOOO!

-¿Romulus que te pasa?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué te ha pasado que te has despertado tan sobresaltado y gritando?

-Sólo he tenido un mal sueño.

-Pues en el sueño te tenía que quitar o hacerle algo muy malo a lo que te gustaba para que estuvieras murmurando todo el rato, es mío, déjalo, no lo toques con tus asquerosas manos y cosas por el estilo. Pero tranquilo que los demás compañeros no te  han oído, porque ya no estaban en la habitación.

-Sí me querían quitar algo, pero no lo pienso permitir porque es mío y no va a ser de nadie más. "_Mi hermano no me va a quitar a lo que más quiero, además el lobito ya no se le acercará por miedo al rechazo y si se le acerca, me interpondr_". Bueno Severus que tal si nos vamos a desayunar.

-Me parece perfecto y veo que la pesadilla no te ha afectado.

-A mí esas tonterías de los malos sueños no me afectan.

Tras eso Romulus se arreglo y se fue con Snape al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Las horas fueron pasando y Sirius aún se encontraba paseando por los jardines del colegio desde la mañana cuando salió de su habitación tras haber hablado con Peter sobre el problema que tenía.

"_Que haré con este problema si Remus no aparece pronto me derrumbare le echo de menos, pero comprendo que no quiera verme debe pensar que ya no le quiero y que estoy con su hermano porque se parece a él. En cuanto regrese tendré que hablar con el, disculparme y decirle que no me importa en absoluto que es un licántropo y que le sigo amando igual. Pero también me he de disculpar con James y aclararle las cosas._"

Pronto se hizo de noche y Sirius decidió que ya era hora de que fuera para dentro. Primero fue a cenar ya que no había comido nada en todo el día y cuando ya estuvo lleno se fue a su habitación. Cuando llego sólo encontró a Peter.

-Hola Peter.

-Hola Sirius, como te ha ido el día.

-Francamente sigo igual de confundido que esta mañana, incluso hay momentos que más.

-Lo siento, por no poder ayudarte más.

-No tienes que disculparte le verdad es que has sido de gran ayuda y se que se puede confiar en ti.

-Gracias.

-Cambiando de tema no habrás visto a James.

-¿Quién pregunta por mí?.- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

-James donde te has metido durante todo este tiempo.

-Eso a ti que te importa, Sirius.

-Pues me importa porque soy tu amigo y quería decirte que ayer me...

-No tienes que disculparte Sirius, el que si tiene que disculparse soy yo. Ayer te dije cosas sin saber que había pasado y encima hice que Remus se sintiera peor de lo que estaba. Hablando de él aún no ha vuelto.

-No, aún no a aparecido.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-Seguro que esta bien, lo que pasa es que no me  quiere ver y lo comprendo, yo tampoco querría ver a nadie.

-Pero eso no debería ser así lo tenéis que hablar y le tienes que explicar que fue un mal entendido.

-James, Sirius no se refería al beso. Se refería a otra cosa.

-Como que a otra cosa.

-A algo peor, James.

-¿A que te refieres Sirius?

-Me refiero a que Remus es un licántropo y el sabe que lo se porque Romulus, su hermano, me lo dijo y él oyó ese momento ayer. Y por eso no creo que vuelva hasta el lunes, para ir a clase.

-Pero como es posible eso. No debería esconderse por mucho que sea un licántropo es nuestro amigo y no le vamos a dejar de lado.

-Lo se, pero él tenía miedo por eso no nos lo dijo, sino el ya nos lo hubiera explicado.

-Bueno, pues en cuanto le veamos le diremos que no nos importa que se un....

-No, James. Vosotros no sabéis nada de su problema, yo hablaré con él sobre eso y el beso cuando lo vea, pero vosotros no sabréis nada de su condición hasta que él os lo diga de acuerdo.

-Si.- dijo Peter.

-Esta bien, Siris. Pero espero que nos lo diga cuanto antes, porque se de uno que no podrá contenerse sin hablar.

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro, que lo es.

-Vamos chicos parar ya. Cambiando de tema donde has estado todo el día James.

-Bueno...pues... he estado con Lily Evans.

-La chica que te gusta.

-Si, Peter.

-Y que habéis estado haciendo todo el día.

-Pues hemos estado en la biblioteca estudiando, bueno más bien le he estado ayudando con unos pequeños problemas que tiene con encantamientos y transformaciones.

-Así que has aprovechado todo el día estando con ella y a  mi me has abandonado como a un perro.

-Vamos Sirius no seas dramático, además que te he perdonado si quieres sigo enfadado contigo.

-No por favor. TT

-Jajaja. Esta bien. XD

Los chicos estuvieron un largo rato hablando de muchas cosas, entre ellas de los detalles de cómo es que James había ido a la biblioteca con Lily y muchas más. Unas horas después los tres se fueron a dormir.

Dos semanas después del incidente con Romulus, Remus aún no había aparecido por el colegio Sirius ya empezaba a preocuparse por él e incluso llego a pensar que es que Remus ya no quería volver para no tener que verlo. Sirius se encontraba e el Gran Comedor con James y Peter desayunando cuando una lechuza aterrizo delante de James con una carta, él cogió la carta y la leyó. Después de leerla Sirius le pregunto:

-¿James de quien era la carta?

-De mi padre.

-Le ha pasado algo malo a tu familia.

-No Sirius. Mi familia esta perfectamente sólo es la respuesta a una carta que le escribí hace un par de días.

-Para que escribiste a tu padre.

-Le pregunte si sabía algo de sus amigos los Lupin.

-Y que te ha dicho.

-Me ha dicho que el padre de Remus esta de viaje y no puede regresar a su caso por problemas y estar con su esposa que esta muy enferma y que por eso Remus esta en su casa cuidando a su madre hasta que se recuperé un poco o hasta que su padre vaya.

-Y eso cuanto tiempo puede ser.

-No lo se Sirius. Puede ser poco como puede ser mucho sólo tienes que tener paciencia..

-Lo intentare James, pero ya estoy teniendo más de la normal.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. En el siguiente capitulo se acabara este curso.¿Qué pasara con Sirius y Remus?¿Arreglaran sus problemas? Bueno tendréis que esperar para saberlo igual que yo esperare que me dejéis vuestros reviews opinando sobre que os a parecido este capitulo y en los reviews acepto de todo desde ánimos como criticas. Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Y ahora a contestar los reviews.

**Little Rikku: **Hola perrito!! Menos mal que por fin has dejado un review porque estaba esperando tu review para poder publicar este capitulo. Y espero que la próxima vez no tardes tanto y que no te lo tenga que repetir mucho que últimamente salto a la mínima porque entre la luna y los exámenes mis nervios están a flor d piel así que mas vale no pasarse. Bueno creo que me he pasado un poquito con el sermón lo siento perrito es que la luna me afecta demasiado. Tranquilo que de la muerte de Romulus me encargare yo y ya se como morirá muajajaja, así que no le odies tanto aunque su muerte me dolerá muchísimo por varios motivos pero bueno eso ya lo leerás. Haber si es verdad que este domingo si actualizas porque sino si que cumpliré lo que te dije y eso que tengo pensado escribir varias escenitas este fin de semana y la semana que viene. Ya se que me quieres mucho perrito y yo también a ti pero es que llevas mucho sin actualizar y me gustaría leerme ya el capitulo. Claro que serás el primero en leerte el lemon y puede que dentro de muy poco este. Bueno hasta pronto perrito.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **Hola!!! Veo que cada vez tienes mas ganas de querer matar a Romulus pues te aseguro que aun lo odiaras mas cuando pasen unos cuantos capítulos, porque aun va a ser muy malo pero bueno eso ya lo leerás. Veo que has vuelto a utilizar la cápsula creo que al final tendré que pagarte un servicio de limpieza para la cápsula porque cada vez la usas mas constantemente. Si ya falta menos para que decidan hacerse animagos y tranquila que la parejita volverá a estar junta aunque puede que pasen cosas entre ellos o... otras cosas. Si Romulus tiene celos de su hermanito por varias razones, sabes quizás si que tendrías que haber insultado a la madre de Remus, pero mejor no decirte mas porque sino estaría desvelando demasiadas cosas y eso no es bueno. Me alegro que yo también os caiga genial, sois muy simpáticos y muy amables vuestra ama no puede quejarse de teneros. Pues la verdad me gustaría conocerlos mejor y a ti también parecéis buenas gente. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que también te guste este capitulo. Adiós y besos -w-

**Luna-wood: **Hola!! Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes que las cosas se arreglaran, si es cierto que es razonable lo que ha hecho Romulus pero aun asi ha sido muy malo.

**Hermi16: **Hola wapa!!! Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo y tu fic cada vez esta mucho mejor estoy deseando que sea domingo para leerme la continuación. Si Romulus esta bastante amargado pero tambien es un poco malvado con su hermanito. Me alegro que te parezca bien el lemon, si lo pongo espero que te guste porque la verdad aun falta bastante para escribirlo, pero no se como escribirlo. Como vistes te deje el review y siempre te lo dejare y espero el tuyo bueno hasta pronto. Besos. Remsie

Alejamoto Diethel: Hola!! Me alegro que te haya gustado muchísimo e incluso que te hayas emocionado con el, en unos capitulos Remus y su hermano tendran el encuentro aunque no se cuantos capitulos tendran que pasar pero aun asi ten paciencia que pronto sera el encuentro. Bueno espero que también te guste este capitulo. Hasta pronto. 


	13. capitulo13

Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Lo dedico a todas las personas que lo leen y a Siri-chan y megumi014.

Capitulo 13

Hacia dos semanas y media que ya estaba en su casa cuidando de su madre. Para él la enfermedad fue algo inesperado y que le había afectado bastante ya que quería mucho a su madre y no la quería perder, pero también que se pusiera enferma en aquel momento le ayudo mucho para alejarse de la persona a la que mas quiere y que le ha hecho mas daño en poco tiempo, aún así no pasaba ni un segundo en que se acordara de él. En ese momento se encontraba en su cuarto mirando las materias que habían estado dando en el colegio hasta el momento ya que el director del colegio le mantenía al tanto de los temas que se les estaban dando a los de su curso. En ese preciso momento cuando estaba mirando el libro de pociones se acordó del primer día de clase y de lo que Sirius le dijo.

-Fui un tonto al acerté caso en que me ayudarías y en que me amabas.-murmuro poniéndose a llorar.

Los chicos estaban en una de sus clases dobles de pociones con los Slytherin. Sirius seguía muy preocupado por Remus porque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía por el colegio y creí que aunque su madre se recuperara ya no volvería por lo que le hizo. Mientras tanto James y Peter se preocupaban por el e intentaban animarle pidiéndole que les ayudara con bromas a los Slytherin y al conserje, pero aún así no conseguían levantar del todo los ánimos de su amigo. Por su parte Romulus sabía que su plan estaba funcionando y que solamente era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera acercarse a Sirius y conseguir que tanto estaba deseando desde navidades y mas desde que pudo saborearlo. La miradas que le hacía a Sirius cada vez eran más constantes y varias personas cercanas a alguno de los dos se daban cuenta. Cuando la clase termino Sirius se disculpo con los chicos por no ir con ellos a cenar ya que no tenia hambre y se fue para su habitación.

Cuando James y Peter se sentaron en la mesa, el chico bajito dijo:

-James te has fijado en que Romulus no le quita la vista de encima a Sirius.

-Si que me he dado cuenta Peter, lo peor de todo es que parece que disfruta torturando a Sirius de esa manera.

-No me refería a esas miradas, James.

-Entonces a cuales te referías.

-A las que les estaba echando esta tarde.

-Te refieres a... vamos Peter como puedes creer eso.

-Entonces porque le beso aquel día.

-Pues estaba claro para hacer daño a Remus.

-Para hacerle daño a Remus no hacia falta besar a Sirius, con lo que le dijo del problema que tenía ya le bastaba ya que así conseguía que Sirius pudiera odiar a Remus por ser lo que es o que no se le acercara.

-Bueno quizás es cierto, pero no creo que sea porque le gusta. Él es un Slytherin y Sirius es un ...

-Si es cierto, pero todo su familia pertenece a Slytherin y además al que ser franco Sirius llama mucho la atención entre la gente.

-Si lo es, pero solo en las chicas.

-Ya, pero aún así yo creo que al hermano de Remus le gusta Sirius.

-Bueno le guste o no yo a partir de ahora intentare estar al tanto de los movimientos de ese y si es cierto no pienso permitir que les haga mas daño ni a Remus ni a Sirius.

-Opino igual, así que yo también estaré al tanto y si veo algo extraño te lo comentaré.

-De acuerdo, Peter.

Después de haber estando hablando los chicos sobre lo de las miradas de Romulus a Sirius se pusieron a cenar.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor Sirius estaba mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea y pensando.

"_No se cuanto tiempo más voy a poder soportar sin verle. Necesito verle explicarle todo y sobretodo decirle que no me importa en absoluto lo que es, que para mi siempre será la hermosa persona de la que me enamore. Debería escribir le y explicárselo así quizás vuelva y las cosas se puedan arreglar o quizás no me crea. No se que hacer, lo mejor será hablarlo después con James haber que piensa él sobre el asunto._"

Tras eso Sirius se levanto y se fue para su habitación.

Después de que acabara de cenar Romulus se fue a su habitación para coger unos libros y después salir a la sala a estudiar. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación entro Snape y le dijo:

-Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Romulus.

-Severus si es sobre el asunto de tu amorcito yo ya no se nada de lo que este pasando y si Lucius se ha interesado ahora por ella.

-No te quiero hablar de eso, además para tu información nos va muy bien a los dos así que no tengo problemas con nadie sobre eso.

-Entonces de que me quieres hablar.

-Te gusta Black, verdad. Y me refiero al que va a Gryffindor y es un chico.

-Como puedes decir que a mi me gusta Black, por favor Severus como puedes pensar que a mi me gustan los chicos.

-No me mientas que se te nota demasiado que estas interesado por él y que desde que Lupin no esta en el colegio y cerca de él estas más alegre y todo.

-Severus creo que la cena no te ha sentado muy bien.

-¡ME HA SENTADO PERFECTAMENTE!

-Esta bien tranquilízate no es para que te pongas así, pero aún así sigo diciendo que estas diciendo cosas que no son.

-Entonces como explicas tus constantes miradas hacia Black.

-Sabes perfectamente que siempre le he mandado miradas de odio y rencor.

-Si lo se, pero es que las miradas de hoy eran totalmente opuestas mas bien eran miradas de deseo y lujuria.

-Pero... esta bien, es cierto. Me gusta Black desde casi el principio de curso, más bien desde que me choque con él, pero no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que...

-¿Qué?

-Nada eso son cosas mías.

-De acuerdo, pero solamente te digo que a partir de hoy confíes mas en la gente y que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Severus.

-Bueno, pues te dejo ya que he quedado y no quiero llegar tarde.

James después de cenar se despidió de Peter, ya que este ultimo se fue a la biblioteca para terminar unas tareas que tenía pendientes de herbologia. James cuando llego a la habitación y la vio a oscuras pensó que Sirius ya se había dormido y entró haciendo el menor ruido posible cuando ya había dado dos pasos oyó:

-Chicos ya habéis terminado de cenar.

-Si ya hemos terminado.

Entonces Sirius encendió la luz y vio que solamente estaba James.

-Y Peter.

-Esta en la biblioteca tenía que terminar unas cosas si quieres voy a buscarlo.

-No hace falta, James.

-Pasa algo Sirius.

-Quería comentaros una cosa, pero como solo estas tú, te lo diré a ti.

-Que es lo querías comentarnos.

-Pues que había pensado escribirle a Remus para explicárselo todo y decirle que lo siento mucho y que me arrepiento de lo que he hecho y que en ningún momento quería hacerle daño.

-Me parece una gran idea que se lo quieras decir Sirius, pero sería mejor que se lo dijeras en persona y no por carta.

-Lo se, James, pero es que le echo mucho de  menos y no puedo soportar estar sin él. No soy nadie sin él. Es que no lo puedes entender James.

-Claro que lo entiendo Sirius, pero lo único que puedes hacer es escribirle y decirle que... le echas de menos y que cuando vuelva tenéis que hablar y aclarar algunas cosas que han pasado.

-Entonces no te parece mal que le escriba.

-No mientras sea parecido a lo que te he aconsejado.

-Gracias, James.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que estés un poco mejor y que hayas sonreído.

-Intentare animarme a partir de ahora James, pero aún me costara un poco. Y gracias a ti y a Peter por preocuparos por mi.

-De nada, Sirius, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Lo prometo. Bueno me voy a escribirle la carta a Remus y después a enviársela.

-De acuerdo, Sirius.

Sirius cogió un trozo de pergamino de su mochila y salió corriendo para escribir la carta y después mandarla. En ese momento entró Peter con una cara de sorpresa y pregunto:

-¿Qué le pasa a Sirius que esta tan sonriente y activo?

-Bueno, lo que le pasa es que le va a escribir a Remus, tranquilo no le va a decir nada sobre el asunto eso ya lo trataran los dos en persona.

-Uff, menos mal, creía que ya había cambiado de idea sobre lo que iba hacer.

-En verdad quería disculparse por carta pero le he aconsejado que le pusiera en la carta que le echaba de menos y que cuando volviera que ya hablarían sobre los problemas que hay entre ellos.

-Es la mejor opción, espero que al menos esa carta le haga dar una esperanza a Remus sobre que el problema que el cree que existe no existe en verdad.

-Esperemos que así sea.

-Sí.

Al mediodía del día siguiente Remus se estaba preparando algo para comer, después de haberle dado de comer a su madre. Cuando oyó como algo golpeaba al cristal de la ventana de la cocina se giro y miro que era lo que estaba golpeando. Remus se sorprendió al ver que era una lechuza del colegio ya que no esperaba carta al menos de esa manera ya que el director le enviaba las cartas a través de su fénix. Entonces abrió la ventana y dejo pasar a la lechuza, una vez se quedo quieta le cogió la carta y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo de regreso al colegio, decidió que leería la carta después de comer. Cuando termino de comer y limpiar lo que había ensuciado se fue a su habitación y se sentó  en su cama. Abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

Querido Remus,

Se que te sorprenderá que te haya escrito una carta, pero es que tenía que escribirte. Espero que tu madre ya se encuentre mejor y que pronto se recupere para poder verte, porque te echo muchísimo de menos y lo digo en serio, también se que ahora mismo las cosas no son como deberían de ser pero espero que cuando regreses lo podamos hablar y aclarar las cosas porque ambos tenemos una conversación pendiente que no se ha podido llevar a cabo por diversos problemas. James y Peter te mandan recuerdos y ellos también te echan muchísimo de menos. Hasta pronto.

Tu amigo,

Sirius

"_No me lo puedo creer. Como sabía él que mi madre estaba enferma y mas sabiendo que lo de mi madre las otras veces a sido mentira. Quizás se ha enterado por el padre de James porque el si que lo sabe, eso quiere decir que James y Peter también saben lo de mi problema. Que mas de si lo saben seguro que al final también se hubieran enterado por ese chico que es idéntico a mí y si no lo saben sería mejor que se enteraran por mi que no por terceras personas, bueno eso ya lo hablaré con ellos después de hablar con Sirius. Decía que me echaba de menos no se si creérmelo después de lo que me dijo James, pero quizás no supo lo que vio. Eso ya se arreglará cuando nos veamos._"

Los días fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas hasta que llego la ultima semana de curso que era la semana dedicado a los exámenes Remus llego un día antes de que empezara esa semana, pero no tubo tiempo de poder hablar con Sirius porque todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado estudiando para los exámenes así que la conversación que tenían pendiente aún se fue aplazando más. Ninguno de los dos consiguió tener un momento para poder estar a solas a Remus en parte lo agradecía porque no sabía como le iba a explicar a Sirius el porque le había estado ocultando algo tan serio y tampoco quería oír la historia del beso. Por su parte Sirius tampoco sabía como iba a empezar a hablar con Remus sobre los dos problemas que habían ocasionado que su relación se rompiera, pero lo que si tenía claro es que los quería solucionar como fuera.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta que por fin llego el día en que regresaban a casa durante el rato que estuvieron en su habitación los chicos arreglando las cosas solamente hablaron de cómo les habían ido los exámenes y de que iban hacer en las vacaciones. Cuando llegaron al expreso fueron al ultimo vagón y se sentaron en el ultimo compartimiento. Después de que el tren se pusiera en marcha Peter dijo:

-Como se encuentra tu madre Remus, que como hemos estado tan ocupados no hemos tenido tiempo de preguntártelo.

-Pues se encuentra mucho mejor, aunque aún necesita cuidados, pero por suerte ahora esta mi padre para cuidarla y estas vacaciones también la seguiré cuidando ya que mi padre tiene que volver a irse de viaje. ¿Y ha vosotros como os ha ido todo durante este tiempo?

-Pues la verdad es que no nos ha ido tan mal. Yo sigo teniendo mis problemas en pociones, pero ya no me confundo tanto con los ingredientes gracias a que con herbologia se que es cada planta de las que utilizamos en pociones pero cuando....

-Que si Peter sabemos perfectamente los problemas que tienes con pociones no hace falta que estés explicando también los detalles.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes Peter, no pasa nada.

-Gracias, Remus.

-De nada. ¿Y vosotros que habéis estado haciendo?

-Yo la verdad no gran cosa, solamente ayudar a Peter con los problemas que tenía en pociones. "_Y te he echado mucho de menos, mi amor_".

-Yo tampoco, también ayude a Peter.

-Eso no es cierto James.

-A no entonces que es cierto.

-Pues que tu no ayudabas a Peter sino que ayudabas a Evans que es diferente.

-Bueno si le ayudaba pero también ayudaba a Peter.

-Jajajajaja.

-Estas bien, Remus.-preguntaron los otros tres chicos.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente lo que pasa es que me había olvidado de momentos como el de ahora. XD

-Pues te aseguro que estos momentos siempre estarán presentes durante todo el tiempo que seamos amigos y eso será para siempre.

El resto del trayecto en tren los chicos lo pasaron riendo y divirtiéndose. Cuando llegaron a la estación el primero en marcharse fue Peter porque enseguida vio a sus padres. Cinco minutos después también se fue Sirius porque si no se iba enseguida a donde estaban sus padres recibiría una bronca por parte de su madre. Así los únicos que quedaban esperando a sus familias eran Remus y James, el cual dijo:

-Remus.

-Si, James.¿Pasa algo?

-Veras se que no es asunto mío, pero os he visto a ti y a Sirius muy distantes entre los dos.

-Bueno es que... teníamos que hablar sobre unas cosas, pero al final no hemos tenido ni un momento para hablar y...

-Ese no ha sido el motivo y tu lo sabes. No habéis hablado aún por miedo y creo que deberías hablarlo cuanto antes, aunque ahora ya no podrá ser esta septiembre por no haber podido aprovechar algún momento.

-James no es tan fácil, además de lo que tenemos que hablar es muy serio y se necesita tiempo.

-Si, lo que necesitas es tiempo yo conseguiré que tengáis tiempo, intentaré convencer a mis padres para invitaros este verano a mi casa y así podréis aprovechar el tiempo que queráis.

-No creo que mis padres...

-Tus padres son amigos de los míos así que no habrá ningún problema, ya te escribiré para decirte cuando tienes que venir. Hasta pronto y que pases bien las vacaciones.-dijo mientras se marchaba dirección a donde estaban sus padres.

-Hasta pronto, James."_Y gracias por todo._"- dijo sonriendo.

Bueno pues hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para el fic y bueno además últimamente estoy un poco colapsada y no se me ocurre nada, también tengo que decir que a partir de ahora publicaré el fic como muy pronto cada semana y media. Se que la espera será mas larga pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para el fic y he llegado a un momento de la historia en que empieza a complicarse las cosas y tengo que tener todo muy claro. Espero vuestros reviews (ya sean buenos como malos los acepto todos).

Y ahora a responder los reviews:

**Alejomoto Diethel: **Muchas gracias por tu review y ten paciencia porque es muy probable que de aquí a dos capítulos tengas el deseado encuentro entre los hermanitos y sino como mucho tres capítulos así que ten un poquito de paciencia.

**Hermi16: **Hola!! Me alegro que te gustara mucho el capitulo y espero que este también te guste mucho. La verdad es que Romulus recibirá su castigo en el futuro aunque eso le afectara a otra persona pero todo a su tiempo y la verdad es que me da mucha pena el castigo que le tengo preparado a Romulus, pero bueno así son las cosas.

**Lunawood: **tranquila que la madre se mejorara pero es posible que vuelva a recaer pero bueno eso ya lo leerás,  y si Sirius y Remus podrán hablar las cosas y bueno el resto ya lo veras. La verdad es que si que ha tardado Potter pero es que necesitaba tiempo. Gracias por el review y espero que este fic también te guste.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **XD cada vez le odias mas aunque me alegro de que tu sala de torturas se auto limpie sola porque si no se limpiara no me gustaría imaginar como debería estar, pero bueno te aseguro que el final de Romulus es la tumba. Si Sirius y James no podían estar mucho tiempo peleados además a Sirius le van muy bien los consejos de su buen amigo James, tranquila que las cosas entre Remus y Sirius se arreglaran pero no te prometo que la felicidad duré, eso tendrás que esperar y leerlo por ti misma. Pues te aseguro que cuando descubras una cosa puede que quieras odiarla porque ella hizo algo cruel, pero no puedo decir mas. Gracias por tus ánimos y te aseguro que no decaeré. -w- Hasta pronto.


	14. capitulo 14

Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Lo dedico a todas las personas que lo leen y a Siri-chan y megumi014.

Capitulo 14

James en cuanto llego a su casa y dejo las cosas en su habitación fue al despacho en el que trabajaba su padre cuando no estaba en el trabajo. Llamo a la puerta y espero a que su padre le dijera que pasara. Cuando estuvo dentro su padre le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres hijo?

-Veras papa había pensado invitar el mes que viene a mis amigos a que pasaran unos días en casa y quería pedirte permiso.

-No hay ningún problema,¿quiénes serían los que vendrían?

-Pues había pensado Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin.

-Bien pues les puedes invitar cualquier día que quieras me parece muy bien.

-Gracias papa, pero hay un problema.

-Cual es el problema.

-Pues que a los padres de Remus puede que no le dejen venir y...

-¿Quieres que hable con ellos, es eso verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues no te preocupes ahora mismo les escribo diciendo que la ultima semana del mes que viene su hijo la pasara aquí, ¿te parece bien?

-Déjame pensar. Sí me parece perfecto. "_Es justo después de la luna llena así que Remus podrá venir perfectamente"._

-Bien pues ya esta decidido la ultima semana de Agosto tus amigos la pasaran en casa. Si quieres ya puedes ir a  escribirles para decírselo.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo.

-No me las tienes que dar hijo sabes que lo importante es que tu seas feliz.

-Sí.-dijo antes de salir del despacho.

Una vez fuera James se fue corriendo a su habitación para escribir a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Pettigrew, Peter se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un trozo de pastel que su madre le había hecho especialmente a el por estar ya de vuelta en su casa cuando de pronto entro una lechuza en la cocina haciendo que se asustara y el trozo de pastel se cayera al suelo.

-Pero se puede saber que te pasa.

Entonces miro que la lechuza llevaba una carta en la pata. Peter cogió la carta y la empezó a leer:

Hola Peter, bueno te escribo para que no hagas planes para la ultima semana de Agosto, porque esa semana la pasaras en mi casa conmigo, Sirius y Remus. Si se que suena raro que también vaya a venir Remus, pero he conseguido convencer a mi padre para que escriba a sus padres y los convenza de que venga, así de una vez por todas él y Sirius podrán aclarar sus problemas y haber si de paso Remus no cuenta lo de su pequeño secretito que se supone que no sabemos. Bueno hasta finales de agosto, que pases buenas vacaciones.

-De quien era la carta, hijo.

-De un amigo que me ha escrito para invitarme a  su casa la ultima semana del mes que viene. Me dejaras ir verdad mama.

-Esta bien, hijo. Puedes ir y espero que te lo pases bien.

-Si, mama.

Peter recogió el trozo de pastel que había en el suelo y lo tiro en la papelera entonces se fue a su habitación y pensó que James no solamente le había invitado para pasar unos días en su casa sino para que mientras él estaba con James dejar a Remus y a Sirius a solas para que arreglen de una vez por todas sus problemas.

-Espero que los puedan arreglar y que el hermano de Remus no se vuelva a interponer aunque lo más seguro es que si, porque yo estoy seguro de que a Romulus le gusta Sirius.- murmuro.

En la casa de los Black como cosa común se oían los gritos de la señora Black gritando a su hijo mayor por haber ido a parar a Gryffindor y no a Slytherin como todos sus otros sus familiares y que era la vergüenza de la familia. Sirius por su parte no se quedaba callado y le contestaba a su madre que si el había ido a parar a Gryffindor es porque no pensaba como el resto de su familia y que el no creía en lo de la sangre sucia. En ese preciso momento apareció una lechuza como para calmar un poco el ambiente, la lechuza se detuvo delante de Sirius y este cogió la carta, él sabía muy bien de quien era la carta de su amigo James. En ese momento se levanto y se marcho para su dormitorio para no tener que oír a su madre quejándose de nuevo. Cuando llego a su habitación abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

Hola Sirius espero que tu madre no te lo este haciendo pasar muy mal, pero bueno alégrate que la ultima semana del mes que viene la pasaras en mi casa y podrás hablar con Remus ya que he conseguido que pueda venir y también vendrá Peter para echarme una mano para  los dos podáis estar a solas y hablar de lo que tenéis que hablar. Y espero que lo arregléis antes de empezar el segundo año porque sino Peter me vendrá detrás hablándome de sus imaginaciones sobre una persona. Bueno pues hasta pronto y que no lo pases muy mal con tu familia.

Dos días después de que el padre de James y él enviaran las cartas destinadas a los Lupin. Las cartas por fin llegaron a su destino por la mañana bien temprano toda la familia estaba desayunando cuando llegaron las dos lechuzas con las cartas Remus cogió la que iba destinada a él y su padre la otra, la abrió y la empezó a leer cuando termino de leer le dijo a su hijo:

-La carta que tienes en la mano seguro que es de tu amigo diciéndote que te invita la ultima semana de agosto a su casa.

-Si. Bueno es que antes de despedirnos en el anden ya me dijo que este verano me invitaría a su casa, pero yo...

-Tu quieres ir hijo.

Remus miro a su padre sorprendido y luego miro a su madre, le cual dijo:

-Mi amor, si quieres ir puedes ir total ya habrá pasado la luna llena, pero si no te encuentras con fuerzas para ir ya les veras en el colegio.

-Claro que quiero ir, pero seguro que a vosotros no os importara que vaya. Quiero decir tu estarás bien mama.

-Claro que si hijo además estará tu padre para cuidarme, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada de acuerdo.

-Si. Esto puedo ir a mi habitación.

-Claro que puedes ir a leer la carta en la intimidad hijo.

-Gracias.

Remus salió de la cocina en seguida porque quería leer el contenido de la carta que le había escrito James.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-No te preocupes el padre del amigo de nuestro hijo es de confianza y no pasara nada malo, además ya es momento de que nuestro hijo se relacione con otras personas y tenga amigos. Su condición no debería tener que detener que sea sociable.

-Tienes razón, pero le hemos protegido tanto que nuestro hijo no es que sea muy sociable.

-Si, pero si ahora tiene amigos eso implica que al menos ya se ha relacionado con alguien.

-Si tienes razón.

En ese momento Remus llegaba a su habitación entraba y se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. Entonces abrió la carta y empezó a leerla.

Hola Remus se que a ti te llegara mas tarde la carta, pero espero que tus padres tras leer la carta que les ha escrito mi padre te hayan dado permiso para que te puedas venir ya que lo de venir a mi casa es para que tu y Sirius podáis hablar de una vez y arregléis vuestros problemas. Bueno te espero en mi casa el lunes de la ultima semana de agosto hasta entonces Remus.

"_James eres una gran persona te tendré que dar las gracias en cuanto te vea ese día y te prometo que hablare con Sirius ya no se puede dejar pasar mas tiempo el asunto. Ni él ni yo debemos seguir así tenemos que arreglarlo ya."_

Los días fueron pasando y por fin llego el día ten esperado. El primero en llegar a la casa de James fue Sirius ya que era el que más cerca vivía y porque ya estaba harto de estar en su casa. No tuvo que pedir permiso ya que su madre le oyó hablar con su hermano pequeño y le dijo que estaba deseando que llegará el día en que se fuera a casa de su amigo. El siguiente en llegar fue Peter que llego con una caja en la cual había un pastel hecho por su madre y les dijo a los chicos que era para que pudieran comérselo en cuanto estuvieran todos. El ultimo en llegar fue Remus que nada mas llegar dijo:

-Siento haber llegado tarde, pero es que no encontraba una cosa.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada Remus, total vas a estar aquí toda la semana y te lo vas a pasar genial. Que tal si entramos y nos comemos el pastel que ha hecho la madre de Peter.

-Si entremos que me muero de hambre.

-Sirius no has desayunado.

-No, Peter en mi casa hoy no había desayuno para mi.

Remus le miro con pena. "_Así que en su casa le tratan mal por todo quizás hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera venido."_ James que se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Remus dijo:

-Es que tu madre seguro que pensó que te irías antes de la hora del desayuno.

-Si eso es lo que ella pensaba.-dijo con ironía.

Los chicos se comieron el pastel y cuando terminaron salieron a disfrutar del hermoso día que hacia, James y Peter dejaron a Remus y Sirius en muchas ocasiones solos pero ninguno de los dos aprovecharon los momentos. Al final se hizo de noche los chicos cenaron y después cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación asignada.

Remus se acostó en su cama pero no conseguía dormirse. Cuando ya eran las doce menos diez de la noche decidió salir a tomar el fresco en el jardín. Unos minutos mas tarde   otra persona también salió al jardín y cuando vio a Remus sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín se le acerco y le dijo:

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Remus.

Remus se sobresalto al oír la voz de esa persona entonces se giro mientras decía:

-Sirius.

-Hola. Así que no podías dormir echas de menos tu casa.

-Bueno la echo de meno un poco aunque seguro que tu no la echas de menos. Pero como es que estas despierto.

-No podía dormir. Para serte franco hace bastante que no duermo bien. Y para ser exactos desde que.... paso aquello.-dijo entristeciéndose.

-Sirius, se que te tuve que haber dicho que mis salidas mensuales no eran debidas a que mi madre estuviera enferma sino porque soy... un...

-No hace falta que lo digas Remus ya....

-No Sirius claro que lo he de decir he de decirte que soy un licántropo y que comprenderé que no quieras seguir estando cerca de mi. Y no te echaré encara que estés con otra persona. Porque yo te he mentido y....

-Shhh. No digas nada mas Remus. No pienso alejarme de ti y mucho menos me voy a ir con otra persona.

-Pero tu te besaste con...

-Es cierto que Romulus, tu hermano, me beso, pero yo no correspondí al beso y jamás saldría con alguien a quien no quiero y menos cuando amo a alguien. Remus te amo y no me importa en absoluto lo que seas y se que a partir de ahora estar contigo será un poco diferente, pero asumiré todo lo que sea.

-Sirius, lo siento. Creí que estabas con él porque se me parecía y el no...-no pudo terminar la frase porque se puso a llorar.

-No, perdoname a mi lobito por no haberme preocupado más por ti en aquel momento, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora nadie te hará daño y menos  yo.-le dijo antes de empezar a besarle en las lagrimas que caían por su cara y en los ojos.

-Sirius.

-Si, Remus.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti lobito.

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se fundieron tierno beso en el cual los dos se perdonaban lo que habían hecho. Después del beso cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio, cuando ya estaban cada uno estaba delante de su puerta Remus dijo:

-Sirius.

-Si, Remus.

-Te importaría dormir conmigo.-dijo todo sonrojado.

Sirius se le acerco y mientras le abrazaba le susurro:

-Dormiré contigo muy gustosamente y siempre que lo necesites solamente tienes que decírmelo.

-Gracias, Sirius.-le dijo antes de besarlo.

Tras eso ambos chicos se metieron en la cama y se quedaron dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se levantaron un poco tarde, se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar. Mientras desayunaban Peter y James se dieron cuanta que Remus y Sirius volvían a llevarse bien y entonces ambos se pusieron a reír.

-Se puede saber de que os reís los dos?

-De nada, Sirius.

-Yo no lo creo así.

-Vamos no te enfades además si te enfadas es porque crees que nos estamos riendo de ti.

-Y no es así.

-No, Sirius. Lo que pasa es que nos alegramos de que vosotros dos ya os llevéis bien de nuevo, porque la verdad las tensiones que habían antes no se podían soportar.

-Muy cierto Peter. XD

-Y quien os ha dicho que Remus y yo, ya....

-Se os nota en la cara, además te hemos visto salir de la habitación de Remus. No sabía que fuerais tan rápido en vuestra relación.

Sirius y Remus se sonrojaron mucho al oír lo que les había dicho James, entonces Remus fue el que hablo.

-No paso nada solamente hemos dormido juntos y... porque se lo pedí a Sirius que durmiera conmigo.-dijo sonrojándose aún más.

-Además a vosotros que os importa lo que hagamos no es de vuestra incumbencia.

-Vamos Sirius. Que solamente era una broma.

-Pues era de muy mal gusto.

En ese momento entro por la puerta el padre de James y los chicos se callaron de golpe.

-Siento interrumpiros el desayuno chicos, pero tenia que decirle algo a Lupin.

-Que es lo que me quiere decir Sr. Potter.

-Acabo de recibir una carta, en la cual me dicen que tienes que ir para tu casa inmediatamente porque tu madre ha vuelto a recaer.

-De acuerdo. Ahora voy y preparo mis cosas para irme. Lo siento mucho James.-dijo tristemente.

-No te disculpes Remus, otra vez será.

-Si.-forzando una sonrisa.

De inmediato Remus fue a la habitación en la que estaba y empezo a preparar sus maletas para volver a su casa. Mientras tanto en la cocino los otros tres chicos estaban preocupados.

-Es una pena que se tenga que ir ya y más sabiendo que tuvo que costar convencer a sus padres.

-Si tienes razón Peter, pero no se puede hacer nada.

-Claro que si que se puede hacer algo.-dijo Sirius antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

-Se puede saber que le pasa.

-A saber Peter, porque cuando le dan esos arranques a Sirius nadie sabe de que es capaz.

Remus en diez minutos tuvo preparada su maleta cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Remus, puedo pasar.

-Claro pasa, Sirius.

Entonces entro Sirius y Remus le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, no quiero irme pero he de ir porque mi madre me necesita.

-No tienes que disculparte. Sabemos que es tu obligación ir, así que no te preocupas.

-Lo se, pero...

-No te preocupes los planes de James no han salido mal.

-Claro que si porque se suponía que durante esta semana tu y yo lo arreglaríamos todo y no ha sido así.

-Pero lo va a ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que no voy a alejarme de ti y que me voy a ir contigo a ayudarte con tu madre.

-Pero Sirius tu...

-A mi familia le da igual con  quien este, mientras este lejos de ellos y no les moleste. Aunque si a ti no te parece bien la idea lo comprenderé.

Remus le abrazo con mucho cariño y le susurro:

-Me parece perfecto que te vengas conmigo.

-Ejem, ejem. Lo siento parejita pero mi padre lleva rato esperando a que baje Remus.

-Ya voy.-dijo mientras cogía su maleta.

Sirius también cogió la suya que estaba en el pasillo y bajo con él. Cuando llegaron abajo el padre de James le pregunto a Sirius que hacia y este le contesto que se iba con Remus para ayudarle a cuidar a su madre.

Remus y Sirius llegaron a la casa del primero bien entrada la noche. Nada más llegar Remus fue a la habitación de su madre y le dijo que ya había llegado y que si necesitaba, ella le dijo que no necesitaba nada y que lo único que necesitaba era descansar. Remus antes de salir de la habitación le dijo a su madre que uno de sus amigos que estaba en la casa de los Potter se había venido con él para hacerle compañía y ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta.

Unos días después la madre de Remus ya se encontraba mucho mejor. El jueves por la mañana se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando entro Sirius y al ver a la madre se quedo de piedra, en la cara de la madre de Remus se le apreciaba que había estado enferma, pero aún así también que era muy bella y entonces Sirius comprendió porque Remus también era tan guapo. En ese momento la madre se giro y le dijo:

-Buenos días, muchacho.

-Buenos días, Sra. Lupin. Ya se encuentra bien.

-Me encuentro mejor gracias por haber estado ayudando a mi hijo.

-No me las tiene que dar tampoco no he hecho gran cosa. ¿Dónde esta su hijo, ahora que lo menciona?

-A salido un momento hacer un recado no te preocupes que no tardara mucho.

-De acuerdo.

-Disculpa muchacho tu nombre no será Sirius.

-Si, que lo es señora. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Solamente para saber como te llamas. "_Así que este es el chico al cual mi hijo llama en sueños."_ Sois muy buenos amigos tu y mi hijo, ¿no?

-Si, así es señora.

-Me alegro muchísimo que mi hijo tenga buenos amigos.

-Ya estoy aquí, mama.

-Hola Remus.

-Hola, Sirius. Buenos días.

Después de que Remus le diera a su madre lo que fue a comprar desayunaron y pasaron un buen día. Los días que quedaban de vacaciones pasaron muy deprisa y pronto llego el día en el cual los chicos tenían que volver a Hogwarts.

Bueno como habréis  leído por fin los canes se han reconciliado aunque que se hayan reconciliado no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser de color de rosas pero bueno eso ya lo leeréis. Bueno ahora a contestar reviews.

**Little-Rikku: **hola perrito, por favor no me llames lobito bonito que no me gusta T.T, gracias porque te encante mi fic y ya te digo que lo malo malísimo no va a pasar hasta de aquí a mucho así que te toca a esperar aunque tu ya te lo has leído perro malo ¬¬ No te voy a matar por que te hayas olvidado de dejarme review pero deberías hacerlo que yo cuando actualizas te dejo eres un perro muy malo. Tranquila que continuare y haber cuando actualizas que eres una perra. Hasta pronto.

**Lara-eternal-anjiru: **Tranquilízate que Romulus morirá además la muerte ya esta hasta escrita así que solamente tienes que tener paciencia. Kero que dijo para que te ruborizaras yo quiero saberlo, y si Lara se nota que odias y mucho a Romulus bueno la verdad es que todo el mundo lo odia porque tuve que crearlo tan malo y a mi que me cae bien, pero bueno era de esperar es el malo. Bueno como ves el perrito y el lobito han hablado y están juntitos así que espero que estés contenta. Si hizo algo malo que si no lo hubiera hecho quizás Romulus no sería como es y no le haría tanto daño a Remus. Y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Hermi16: **Hola wapa!! Después de tanto tiempo actualizo y si Romulus esta enamorado de Sirius y pasara algo pero no digo nada mas pero luego pasara otra cosa que cambiara el rumbo de los sentimientos de una persona pero eso ya lo averiguaras en su debido momento. Bueno como abras leído ya se han arreglado las cosas entre la parejita. Bueno hasta pronto.

**Alejamoto diethel: **bueno aquí esta otro capitulo y tranquila que pronto estará el próximo capitulo.

**Lunawood: **hola gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara la carta. Hasta pronto.


	15. capitulo 15

Bueno después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar teniendo en cuenta que actualizaba mas o menos cada semana aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y bueno he de decir que volveré a tardar en actualizar porque aunque este de vacaciones y podría actualizar mas a menudo últimamente la inspiración esta por los suelos y como que el calor no deja a mi cerebro funcionar bien. Bueno basta de rollos y os dejo con el fic.

Capitulo 15

Sirius y Remus llegaron a la estación de King Cross en poco tarde porque, el primero se durmió y además no había terminado de preparar la maleta, su baúl  y las cosas del colegio, sin embargo ya estaban en el tren porque los habían llevado sus padres, ya que ese año el hermano pequeño de Sirius, Regulus Black, empezaba a estudiar en Hogwarts.

Antes de que Remus y Sirius subieran al tren para encontrarse con James y Peter, se despidieron de la madre del primero.

-Cuídate mucho hijo. Y no te preocupes por mi, que ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

-De acuerdo, mama. Pero si pasa algo escríbeme.

-Si, cariño.-le dijo abrazándolo.

Remus empezó a dirigirse al tren después de abrazar a su madre, Sirius le estaba siguiendo cuando oyó:

-No piensas despedirte de mi, Sirius.

Sirius se acerco y dijo:

-Lo siento. Muchas gracias por haberme dejado estar en su casa y cuídese.

-De nada, muchacho.

Entonces la madre de Remus se acerco a Sirius, le abrazo y le susurro:

-Cuídalo mucho y por favor que no sufra.

-No se preocupe señora no pienso permitir que su hijo este triste.

-Gracias, Sirius.

-De nada, señora. Para eso están los amigos para ayudarse mutuamente y que no lo pasen mal.

-Sirius vamos o al final perderás el tren.-dijo desde el tren.

-Ya voy Remus. Adiós señora Lupin, espero volver a verla.

-Adiós. "_Yo también lo espero muchacho. Se que eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo, pero tengo la sensación de que estáis mas unidos que como lo están los amigos."_-se despidió.

Nada más subir Sirius al tren, Remus ya hacía rato que había subido, el tren se puso en marcha. Mientras se dirigían al compartimiento en el que estaban sus otros dos amigos, se cruzaron con Romulus.

-Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí. Cuanto tiempo sin verte Lupin ya se te ha pasado el estado de tristeza que tenías durante los exámenes.

-Déjale en paz.

-Vaya, pero si aquí aparece el novio protector. Sabías Lupin que tu novio y yo nos besamos.

Remus empezó a entristecerse, él no podía ser tan fuerte como Sirius y decirle las cosas a la cara a Romulus y menos sabiendo que era su hermano. Entonces noto como Sirius le cogía la mano y encontró el valor necesario para decirle a Romulus.

-Si que lo sabía y también se que no os besasteis sino que fuiste tu quien besaste a mi novio.

Romulus se sorprendió muchísimo de cómo había reaccionado su hermanito, ya que no esperaba que dijera nada, entonces respondió.

-Esta vez habéis ganado, pero la próxima vez juro que no tendréis tanta suerte como ahora.-dijo antes de marcharse.

Sirius y Remus siguieron su camino hasta donde se encuentran sus otros amigos, cuando llegaron el primero en hablar fue James.

-Hola chicos que ha pasado que venís con esas caras. ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu madre Remus?

-No mi madre esta perfectamente.

-El culpable de nuestras caras es la maldita serpiente de Romulus.-dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-¿Qué, que ha hecho?¿Peter deberías imaginártelo?

-Me ha dicho lo del beso que le dio a Sirius.

-De verdad ha hecho eso.

-Si eso ha dicho esa maldita serpiente.

-En parte tiene sus motivos.

Sirius y James al oír a Peter se quedaron de piedra, ya que pensaban que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, porque se suponía que el no tenía que saber sobre el problema de Remus. Entonces Remus le pregunto:

-¿A que te refieres, Peter?

-Pues a que si Romulus siente algo por Sirius no querrá que estéis juntos e intentará hacer todo lo posible por separaros.

-Eso es una estupidez, Peter. un Slytherin como él jamás se fijaría en un Gryffindor de esa manera y menos si es un chico. Lo hace porque Remus es su hermano y no quiere verlo feliz.

-¡Que Romulus es tu hermano, Remus!- dijeron James y Peter disimulando sorpresa.

-Eso parece. No se quien se lo habrá dicho pero tienes que ser cierto del todo para que se lo dijera a Sirius y además es físicamente idéntico a mi y tenemos la misma edad. Por lo tanto, podríamos ser perfectamente hermanos gemelos, además yo tuve un hermano que se suponía que estaba muerto, ya que se ha demostrado que esta vivo y que es Romulus.

-Pues vaya. Tuvo que ser un golpe muy duro para ti enterarte de eso y sobretodo al verlo, ¿no Remus?

-Si que lo fue.- dijo con tristeza al recordar el día que vio por primera vez a Romulus.

Sirius al oír el tono de voz de Remus también recordó el momento en el que vio a Romulus y en lo mal que lo paso. Entonces Sirius sin importarle que James y Peter estuvieran delante abrazo a Remus y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Es cierto que fue un duro golpe, pero a partir de ahora nadie le hará daño porque te pienso proteger.-tras decir eso recibió una mirada de Remus, la cual decía que no era un crío ni débil.- Eso si, solamente cuando lo necesite.

-Esto Sirius te importaría dejar de abrazar a Remus al menos cuando estemos delante disimular todo lo que podáis no es que nos molesta a mi y a Peter, pero de momento se nos hace un poco raro veros de esta manera.

-Esta bien, James. Ya dejo de abrazar a Remus.

-Gracias amigo.

-No me las des porque cuando tu estés con cierta persona te pienso hacer lo mismo.

-¡Que! Ni se te ocurra Sirius, eso no será tan extraño como lo vuestro.

-Estas diciendo que no es normal que Remus y yo nos queramos como mas que amigos.

-Chicos por favor parar ya.

-Yo lo único que digo es que necesito tiempo para asimilar vuestra relación.

-Entonces estas dándome la razón.

-Yo en ningún momento te la estoy dando solamente digo que...

-¡QUEREIS PARAR DE UNA VE LOS DOS!

-Hey Peter tranquilízate.

-Me tranquilizare cuando paréis los dos de una vez, es que no os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho.-dijo señalando hacia el sitio donde estaba sentado Remus ya que en ese momento ya no estaba, porque cuando ha visto que no podía calmar a sus amigos se ha marchado para pensar.

-Pero donde se ha metido Remus.

-Ha intentado que os calmarais pero como no lo ha conseguido ha decidido irse antes que aguantar vuestra discusión.

-Voy a buscarlo.-dijo Sirius saliendo en busca de Remus.

Mientras tanto Remus iba caminando y pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar.

"_Se que James y Peter necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a la relación que tenemos Sirius y yo, pero creía que si nos habían echado una mano era porque ya se habían acostumbrado un poco, pero por lo que se ve no. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido..."_

Remus no termino de pensar lo que estaba pensando porque en ese momento se choco con alguien, ya que no estaba mirando por donde iba. Entonces dijo mientras se incorporaba y se dispuso ayudar a la otra persona.

-Lo siento mucho. Es culpa mía por no mirar por donde iba.- ofreciendo la mano a la otra persona.

-También ha sido mía porque yo tampoco iba mirando. Vaya pero si eres Lupin el que el año pasado falto mucho y al que se le dan muy mal las pociones.

Remus se fijo en quien era y se dio cuenta de que se había chocado con un Slytherin y para ser mas exactos con Severus Snape.

-Y tu eres Snape el ojito derecho del profesor de esa clase.

-Veo que no te caen muy bien los de Slytherin.

-Eso no es así, lo que pasa es que la gente de tu casa desprecia y le tiene mucha rivalidad a los de la mía. A mi no me importa de que casa sea una persona mientras sea una buena persona. Por ejemplo, no me importaría ser tu amigo porque creo que eres una buena persona, pero se que yo no te caigo bien porque soy de Gryffindor y...

-Porque tus amigos me gastan bromas pesadas, se que son tus amigos no hacia falta que te quedaras callado. Sabes creo que haré una excepción contigo e intentaré que seamos buenos amigos, pero solamente cuando tus amigos y los míos no estén presentes.

-Me parece una buena idea.

-Bueno me marcho que al final llegaré tarde a donde he quedado.

-Adiós.

En ese momento apareció Sirius por el pasillo y se acerco a Remus estuvo un rato callado para poder recuperar el aire tras haber estado corriendo para encontrar a su novio. Y entonces dijo.

-Remus porque te has ido de golpe sin decir nada.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero es que me estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que estaba pasando y quería pensar un poco.

-Pues no te tienes que sentir culpable por nada porque no es culpa tuya o es que te arrepientes de lo nuestro.

-No Sirius no me arrepiento de nada, pero es que creí que James y Peter después de haber estado intentando que nos reconciliáramos ya estarían un poco mas acostumbrados a la situación.

-Remus da igual lo que piensen lo importante es lo que pensemos nosotros y nadie mas.

-Lo se Sirius, pero son nuestros amigos y...

-Estas diciendo que si ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo lo nuestro no existiría.

-No, solamente digo que hay que considerar que si les molesta habrá que demostrar nuestros sentimientos en privado y no delante de ellos.

-Si, tienes razón, Remus. Lo siento por haber desconfiado de tus sentimientos.

-No importa Sirius. Lo mejor será que vayamos ya para el compartimiento porque ya mismo llegaremos a Hogwarts.

Sirius y Remus se fueron a donde estaban James y Peter, cuando llegaron James se disculpo con Remus por lo que había pasado y él le dijo que no había pasado nada.

En rato mas tarde llegaron por fin a Hogwarts. La selección de las casas se realizo enseguida y el hermano de Sirius como era de esperar fue a parar a Slytherin, el banquete estuvo como todos los banquetes lleno de deliciosa comida de la cual todos los alumnos comieron hasta no poder comer mas. Después del banquete todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a su sala común James y Peter subieron directamente a su habitación Remus también iba a subir cuando Sirius le cogió del brazo y le dijo:

-Remus podemos hablar un momento.

-Claro Sirius, pasa algo.

-Creo que James y Peter deberían saber... bueno tu ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Sirius es que... yo... tengo mucho miedo de cómo pueden reaccionar y no me gustaría perderles.

-Lo se Remus. Pero pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado y jamás...

-Dejaras que nadie me haga daño, lo se Sirius. Esta bien se lo diré.

-Ese es mi Remsie.

-Sirius no te he dicho miles de veces que..

-Que no te llame así ya lo se pero es que me gusta mucho ese apodo.

-De acuerdo tu ganas, pero cuando yo encuentre uno para ti no podrás quejarte.

-Jamás me quejaría de cómo me llamases.

Remus sonrío a Sirius al oírle decir eso y entonces ambos se fueron también para la habitación. Cuando llegaron James y Peter ya tenían puestos sus pijamas, entonces Remus dijo:

-Chicos tengo que deciros algo muy importante sobre mi y mis escapadas mensuales.

-A que te refieres, Remus.

-Pues a que no iba a cuidar a mi madre, Peter, sino que iba a otro lugar.

-A otro lugar y para que ibas a ese otro lugar.

-Iba a  ese otro lugar para transformarme, porque... soy... un... licántropo, es decir un hombre lobo.

-¡¿Qué eres un licántropo?!¡Pero eso es extraño, creía que los hombres lobo eran personas crueles y sin escrúpulos!

-Pues es cierto.

-Cuando te transformas tienes control de...

-No, Peter cuando me transformo ya no soy la persona que soy y si se pusiera una persona delante de mí sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que cuando no esta transformado también sea así, además Remus es una persona pacifica y jamás sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie.

-Eso es cierto, Sirius. Remus a mi me da igual que seas una vez al mes por la noche porque se que durante el resto de mes es una buena persona y además eres mi amigo y eso es lo mas importante.

-Tienes mucha razón, Peter. da igual lo que seas Remus porque eres nuestro amigo y esa es la única verdad.

-Gracias chicos, sois los mejores amigos que alguien podría pedir.

-Tu también lo eres Remus. Pero nos gustaría que a  partir de hoy no nos ocultes nada más porque es peor que nos mientas a que nos digas la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro chicos. Nunca más os ocultaré nada.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir que mañana ya tenemos clase.

-Si tienes razón, Peter.

-Buenas noches a todos.-dijo James.

-Buenas noches.- dijeron los demás.

Sirius antes de irse a su cama fue a donde estaba Remus y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, lobito.-acariciándole la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Sirius.

Tras eso todos se metieron en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron en seguida por el cansancio.

A media noche Sirius se despertó y se dirigió a la cama de James. Cuando ya estaba cerca de James le zarandeó y le despertó. James al despertarse le dijo a Sirius.

-Sirius se puede saber que haces no has visto que horas son.

-Si que se que es muy tarde para estar despierto, pero quería peguntarte si te has traído la capa que te regalo tu padre.

-Te refieres a la invisible.

-Si.

-Para que la quieres.

-Quiero ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca para buscar algo para poder estar con Remus durante las noches de luna llena.

-Pero estas loco o que no le has oído decir que si se le pone una persona delante la atacara sin pensárselo.

-Si, lo se, pero cuando me entere de lo que era fui a la biblioteca y leí mucho sobre el tema de los licántropos y se que si esta acompañado por animales no les hace nada a los animales. Por eso he pensado que podría convertirme en animago y acompañarle durante sus transformaciones.

-Como que podrías de eso nada, yo también pienso convertirme en uno.

-Pero James es muy complicado y es posible que no salga bien.

-Da igual que no salga bien seguro que lo conseguiremos.

-¿Qué?

James y Sirius se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a Peter de pie mirándolos.

-Peter que haces tu despierto.

-Te he visto levantarte Sirius y entonces me he acercado para saber que estabas planeando. Además no veo justo que solamente tu te conviertas en animago cuando los tres somos amigos de Remus y queremos estar con él durante esas noches.

-Entonces estáis seguros de querer seguir adelante.

-Pues claro. Remus es nuestro amigo ya haremos todo lo que haga falta por estar con él.

-Bien pues entonces vayamos a la biblioteca a buscar información para saber que hay que hacer para convertirnos en animagos.

Los tres se escondieron bajo la capa invisible de James y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca una vez allí, fueron directamente a la sección prohibida y estuvieron un rato buscando algún libro que hablara de cómo convertirse en animagos al final encontraron uno y estuvieron buscando donde ponía como transformarse, cuando lo encontraron lo apuntaron en un trozo de pergamino que habían llevado y al acabar de apuntarlo se marcharon de nuevo a su habitación. Una vez allí decidieron que no le dirían nada a Remus de momento, tras eso se volvieron a meter en sus camas y se durmieron.

Bueno pues aquí termina otro capitulo espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones respecto al capitulo, así que espero vuestros reviews. Y ya que hablo de reviews voy a contestar a los que me dejasteis así que sin mas los contestare.

**Hatsuki: **Hola Snapy muchas gracias por el review y también gracias por decir que le pongo mucha pasión es que cuando hago algo me gusta que queda bien porque sino no lo hago, y sobre las peleas bueno es que ese tipo de cosas me encantan. Te aseguro que seguiré escribiendo hasta que termine este larguísimo fic. Tranquila que Romulus va a ser muy malo sobretodo con su hermanito y mas adelante con otra persona mas pero bueno eso ya lo veras. Y en estos momentos te exijo mas reviews por los cuatro que te escribí para tu fic de harry potter. Bueno hasta pronto Snapy.

**Zaratustra: **Hola muchísimas gracias por el review, es cierto que llevo bastantes capitulos pero aun quedan bastantes y bueno el final ya lo veras aun no lo tengo del todo pensado pero mas o menos la idea general si la tengo. Tranquila que te aseguro que el final será algo que nadie se esperara. Si parecía que respondieras uno de mis reviews pero tranquila que no pasa nada y bueno como siempre ya te digo que me encanta tu fic. Yo también me siento agradecida con la gente que me escribe porque aunque sea bueno o malo lo que me escriben me alegra saber lo que opinan de lo que he escrito. Bueno hasta pronto. Sayonara!

**Laraeternalanjiru: **Hola y gracias por el review. Kero sigo queriendo saber lo que dijo por muy fuerte que fuera no creo que me asustara a mi he odio muchas cosas y cosas muy bestias asi que no creo que lo que dijo sea tan malo. Bueno era de esperar que Sirius aceptaría a su lobito sin problemas porque le quiera mucho aunque bueno le costo un poco. Acertaste en lo que se refiere a lo que hizo la madre de Remus con Romulus pero solo espero que mas adelante y sobre todo cuando Romulus muera que cambies un poco la forma de pensar porque la verdad me duele mucho ver como todo el mundo odia a Romulus aunque bueno para eso lo hice. Eso que dices de personas que lo han pasado mal y que se vuelven buenas es cierto pero bueno Romulus tenía que ser asi para ser opuesto a su hermano sino no quedaba bien el personaje. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Bueno hasta pronto. -w-

**LittleRikku: **Hola perrito! Bueno lo primero que voy a decirte no es darte las gracias por el review sino cuando vas a publicar el capitulo 6 de tu fic me estoy desesperando y no me vengas con excusas porque tus excusas cada vez son peores. XD ya no me acordaba de lo de lobito bonito ahora hasta me suena bien y todo aunque prefiero el de lobito chikito. Bueno la verdad es que ya quiero publicar esa escena pero para eso aun falta mucho y bueno la escena lemon creo que va ha esperar porque creo que antes escribiré a otra pareja en lemon ¬ Si eres un desastre pero espero que me dejes el review aunque por si las moscas te avisare porque no me fió mucho de ti desastrito. Tranquila que cuando tenga el lemon ya te lo dejare leer aunque para eso puede pasar un buen tiempo. Bueno  perrito hasta pronto .

**Hermi16: **Esta vez si que he hecho esperar con el fic pero bueno como tu estas de vacaciones tampoco notaras mucho la diferencia de tiempo aunque yo si la noto porque hecho en falta tu fic me encanta y espero que pronto lo actualices. La verdad es que es cierto que podría haber salido mi querido Romulus pero al menos en este capitulo si que sale aunque no da mucho juego pero ya veras como dará mas juego en adelante. Si ya era hora que arreglaran los problemas aunque eso no implica que no vayan a tener mas.  Claro que hará alguna Romulus. Bueno hasta pronto.

**Alejamoto diethel: **Bueno aquí ya tienes un encuentro entre los hermanos aunque te aseguro que aun queda uno y mejor aunque esta claro que habrán mas bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta pronto.


	16. capitulo 16

Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Lo dedico a todas las personas que lo leen y a Siri-chan y megumi014.

Capitulo 16

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse como siempre fue Remus, el cual fue a asearse. Cuando termino y salió del baño se sorprendió de que ninguno de sus amigos aún se hubiese levantado cuando normalmente James era el segundo en levantarse. Entonces decidió despertarlos y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue coger el despertador que tenia en su baúl y ponerlo en marcha. El despertado empezó a sonar muy fuerte haciendo que los chicos se despertaran de golpe y quejándose del ruido.

-Se puede saber que ruido es ese.

-Es un despertador y sirve para despertar a la gente, James.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado utilizar ese aparato muggle.

-Lo se, Peter, pero era la mejor forma de despertaros a los tres.-dijo antes de salir de por puerta.

James y Peter se arreglaron y enseguida bajaron a la sala común donde estaba Remus esperando a sus amigos. En la sala no había nadie más porque el resto de los alumnos de gryffindor ya estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Antes de que Remus preguntara algo James le dijo:

-Tu novio después de que salieras de la habitación se ha vuelto a recostar en la cama y se ha quedado dormido de nuevo. Me imagino que quiere que vayas a despertarlo, Peter y yo nos vamos ya a desayunar así que os esperamos allí y sino en clase. Hasta luego Remus.

James y Peter salieron por el agujero del retrato y Remus no tuvo más remedio que subir de nuevo a su habitación para despertarle. Cuando Remus cerro la puerta de la habitación no se acerco a la cama de Sirius sino que se quedo en la puerta y dijo:

-Sirius ya puedes levantarte porque no pienso despertarte como quieres que te despierte así que levántate ya que sino llegaras tarde a clase.

Sirius no respondió sino que de repente apareció delante de Remus y le atrapo entre él y la puerta.

-Ahora que harás Remus, porque sino te suelto tu también llegarás tarde a clase.

-Sirius por favor que quiero ir a desayunar y se puede saber como has hecho esto.

-A que te refieres.

-Aparecerte así de repente.

-Bueno he utilizado la capa invisible de James. Mi buen amigo me la ha dejado.

-Así que todo lo habéis planeado entre los tres.

-Vamos Remus no me digas que te ha molestado.

-Pues si que me ha molestado, nunca más vendré a despertarte.

-Tampoco me has despertado porque ya lo estaba, además yo lo único que quería era el beso de los buenos días.

Remus le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Sirius y se dispuso a salir de la habitación ya que Sirius ya le había soltado cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Sirius le cogió del brazo, le giro y le beso en los labios. Remus tras tan repentina acción por parte de Sirius solamente podía responderle el beso. Cuando terminaron de besarse, el primero en decir algo fue Sirius.

-Bueno ahora ya podemos ir a clase, porque no creo que nos de tiempo a desayunar y por mi yo ya he desayunado lo mas dulce que hay.

Entonces Remus le dijo a Sirius que se diera prisa porque tenía clase de transformaciones con el profesor White y no quería llegar tarde. Mientras se dirigían a la clase Sirius cogió la mano de Remus y este se sorprendió, cuando se dio cuenta de la actitud de su lobito le dijo que no se preocupara que en cuanto apareciera alguien le soltaría en seguida, pero aún así alguien les vio. La persona que les vio era Romulus y empezó a sentir de nuevo los celos y maldijo a su hermano en voz un poco alta.

-Juro que me vengare y que jamás volverás a estar con él.

-Con quien hablas, Romulus.

-Con nadie, Severus. Solamente estaba maldiciendo a la persona que se esta acercando a...

-A quien Romulus.

-A nadie Lucius. Y a ti como te van las cosas.

-Pues muy bien he conseguido tener una cita con una chica de gryffindor que me había costado mucho conquistar aunque he tenido que hacer magia para que aceptara mi invitación.

-Y se puede saber quien es esa chica Lucius.

-Y tanto es la prefecta de gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Como que vas a salir con Minerva!

-Que pasa Severus que tiene eso de malo.

-Lo que tiene de malo es que no puedes salir con alguien que ya tiene pareja.

-A mi no me importa con quien este saliendo porque si quiero salir con alguien saldré aunque no quiera esa...

Lucius no pudo terminar su frase porque Severus le pego un puñetazo y se marcho hacia la clase que le tocaba.

-Se puede saber que le pasa a ese.

-Lo que le pasa es que le has quitado a su novia y eso no esta bien echo Lucius y menos si es solamente para pasar el rato.

-Me estas diciendo que si se la hubiera quitado para algo serio no me criticarías.

-Exactamente porque yo pienso quitarle a una persona su pareja porque siento algo muy profundo por ella.

-Pues espero que tengas suerte y no recibas un golpe como yo he recibido.

-No te preocupes no creo que eso me pase a mi.

Mientras tanto Severus iba caminando por los pasillos y pensando en lo que le acababa de hacer Lucius.

"_Como se atreve a hacerme eso, no tenía ningún derecho a quitarme mi novia y menos utilizando la magia para solo pasar un rato. Podría salir con su queridísima Narcisa y no quitarle las novias a los demás. No pienso perdonarle lo que ha hecho o al menos hasta que se disculpe por lo que me ha hecho."_

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido, por la tarde Sirius y James decidieron empezar a planear las bromas que les iban hacer a los slytherin y también para empezar a practicar para convertirse en animagos y por tanto como Remus no podía estar con ellos decidió ir a la biblioteca a estudiar y hacer las tareas que les habían mandado. Cuando llego vio a Snape sentado en una mesa y decidió sentarse con él.

-Hola.

-Hola, Lupin.

-Esto... Snape puedo preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó enfadado.

-Que si puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras no me importa.

-Que es lo que te ha pasado que estas de tan mal humor.

-Pues que un amigo o que yo al menos creía que era mi amigo me ha quitado a mi novia.

-Debe de ser muy doloroso. Yo francamente no se que es que te quiten a tu pareja, pero tengo un poco de miedo porque me han dicho que podría ser que una persona este interesada en ella.

-Y que harías si intentara quitártela.

-Francamente no lo se porque encima esa persona tiene un cierto vinculo conmigo y no sabría como actuar aunque se que mi pareja me quiere y...

-No creo que te abandone si te quiere de verdad, aunque si la persona que te lo quiere quitar utiliza magia ya es más fácil que tu pareja se vaya con esa persona.

-Si tienes razón, pero yo voy a confiar en ella. Además se que tiene mucho éxito entre la gente y por eso no puedo sentirme muy celoso.

-Que tiene mucho éxito entre la gente de que casa es esa persona.

-Es de gryffindor como yo.

-De acuerdo."_No es posible en gryffindor no hay ninguna chica que sea muy exitosa entre la gente, además los únicos con éxito en esa casa son Potter pero a ese le interesa Evans porque se le nota muchísimo y la otra persona es... no puede ser que este saliendo con Black"._

-Lupin, ¿quién es esa persona es que ahora mismo no caigo en quien puede ser?

-Preferiría no decirlo, Severus.

-Hacemos un acuerdo yo te digo con quien estoy saliendo y tu me lo dices a mi.

-De acuerdo, pero si me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Prometido. Bueno pues con quien estaba saliendo y espero poder arreglar el asunto es con Minerva McGonagall, la prefecta de tu casa.

-Ya se quien es. Bueno pues yo estoy saliendo con... Sirius Black.- el nombre lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Con Black?

-Si, ya se que ambos somos chicos, pero... nos queremos y eso es lo mas importante.

-Bueno sobre gustos no hay nada escrito."_no me lo puedo creer Romulus esta loco por Sirius y se lo quiere quitar a Remus, francamente no se que debería hacer, pero quizás lo mejor sería..."_ Una pregunta Remus, los rumores esos que te han dicho que una persona va detrás de Black a que persona se referían.

-Se referían a Romulus.

-"_Increíble así que sus amigos se han dado cuenta, Black no creo que se haya dado cuanta pero los otros seguro que si." _Pues quizás deberías hacer un poco de caso a esos rumores porque últimamente Romulus esta interesado en una persona de gryffindor y no me ha dicho quien es pero lo que se es que esa persona tiene pareja y él será capaz de cualquier cosas por separarlos.

-Gracias por el consejo Severus. Bueno yo ya me marcho que mis amigos me deben de estar esperando en el Gran comedor.

-Hasta otro día, Lupin. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho de Romulus es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Si lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta otro día, Severus.

Remus se marcho de la biblioteca y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde ya le estaban esperando sus amigos. Cuando se sentó Sirius le dijo:

-Si que has estado rato en la biblioteca Remus, sabía que eras una persona aplicada, pero no tanto.

-He tardado más porque estaba hablando con una persona y me ha dado un consejo.

-Y que consejo es ese.

-Pues me han dicho que vigile con mi hermanito, porque es muy posible que este interesado en ti.-le dijo mientras le cogía de la mano.

-Aunque fuese verdad eso jamás me iría con tu hermanito, porque a mi solamente me interesas tu.-le dijo en un susurro en la oreja y apretándole la mano como respuesta.

Remus se puso un poco nervioso por como le había hablado Sirius mientras que en la mesa de slytherin una persona se estaba muriendo de celos por lo que acababa de presenciar y juraba que se vengaría de su hermano por haberle quitado todo lo que el quería.

Siento mucho que este capitulo sea un poco mas corto que los anteriores pero es que la inspiración esta vez a flaqueado. Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Bueno pues ahora a contestar a los reviews.

**Laraeternalanjiru: **Hola espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Sobre como se hacen animagos te aseguro que no es con una poción porque no se me ha pasado por la cabeza y aunque se me pasara por la cabeza no usaría esa idea porque por muy difícil que pudiese ser esa poción no creo que tardaran tantos cursos para hacerla. Kero tus saludos a la mitad de los antepasados de Romulus ya les ha llegado así que tranquilo aunque Romulus aun va a portarse muy mal con su hermanito aunque no se como. Así que tus ayudantes piensan que eres familia de Trelawey, me pregunto porque dirán eso. Que es lo que adivinaste de Romulus es que si me lo has dicho no me acuerdo y me gustaría saberlo. Es cierto lo que dices si tanto cariño le tengo a Romulus no tenía que haberlo hecho de esa forma lo que pasa es que bueno quería que Remus tuviera un hermano totalmente opuesto a el. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos. Besos -w-

**Little-Rikku: **hola perrito malito!! Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste. Bueno es cierto lo de la excusa pero ahora que excusa pondrás para el capitulo 7. Haber cuando actualizas porque ya te estas pareciendo a jamsie. Vaya par de perros estáis hecho pero bueno que se va hacer con un desastre y un caso perdido. Bueno ya no se que mas decirte a parte de que últimamente por culpa de SS no tengo inspiración para mi fic y no es gusto T.T Bueno perrito hasta pronto, aunque se que por culpa del cazurro de tu ordenador ya no voy a recibir mas reviews porque me dijiste que no te dejaba así que añadiré tu ordenador a la lista de mis victimas muajajaja. Bueno hasta pronto perrito

**Hatsuki: **Hola!!! Como te ha ido el viaje espero que muy bien y que hayas visto muchas cosas en Turquía. Muchas gracias por tu review. Pues si el capitulo anterior se te hizo corto creo que este se te lo va hacer mas corto, pero espero que te guste. Y me alegro mucho que hicieras caso de mi consejo aunque aun has de vigilar un poco lo que escribes haber cuando publicas el próximo capitulo de tu fic. Bueno hasta pronto.

**Alejamoto Diethel: **muchas gracias por tu review el encuentro entre los hermanitos ya mismo será así que solo ten un poco de paciencia porque en el próximo capitulo estará tu tan deseado encuentro. Hasta pronto.

Bueno pues hasta aquí los review también se lo agradezco a las personas que se leen el fic pero no dejan review porque comprendo que a veces dejar un review cuesta porque hay ganas pero saber las opiniones no es nada malo. Bueno pues hasta el próximo capitulo. Espero que os vaya bien todo. Bye.


	17. capitulo 17

Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste. A partir de este capitulo iré actualizando cuando pueda porque estaré muy ocupada y no tendré mucho tiempo.

Capitulo 17

Los meses fueron pasando y los chicos en conjunto seguían haciendo sus típicas bromas a los Slytherin y en especial a Snape ya que era el único Slytherin que les llamaba la atención. Por las noches los chicos cuando veía que Remus ya estaba dormido se dedicaban a aprender a convertirse en animagos, aunque les costaba muchísimo los chicos se esforzaban y sobre todo Peter que el pobre tenía grabes problemas. James y Sirius por su parte lo llevaban mejor y le ayudaban mucho para que no se quedara rezagado.

Por otra parte durante los fines de semana Sirius y Remus salían a pasear por los jardines del colegio para tener sus momentos de intimidad y para que sus amigos no se sintieran tan incómodos delante de ellos. Muchas veces Romulus los veía aunque ellos a el no, sus celos hacia su hermano iban en aumento y cada vez más quería vengarse pero no se le ocurría nada.

La relación entre Snape y Lupin iba mejorando cada vez más y cada vez eran más amigos e incluso se daban consejos mutuamente para sus relaciones con sus parejas. Las cosas entre Severus y Minerva se habían arreglado después de que Lucius hubiese disfrutado de su cita sin pasarse ya que constantemente pensaba en que no podía pasarse ya que la chica era la novia de su amigo y no quería perderlo.

Mientras tanto James continuaba con sus intentos de conquista hacia Evans pero no conseguía nada debido a que la chica solamente le veía como un compañero más y estaba empezando a verlo como un amigo, pero le costaba verlo como mas debido a que no le hacia mucha gracia que fuera verdad lo que se decía sobre el y sus amigos sobre que ellos fueran los responsables de las bromas que recibían los Slytherin.

Por fin llegaron las navidades y los cuatro chicos decidieron quedarse en el colegio para pasarlo bien. En realidad Remus se quedaba porque no quería molestar a sus padres porque se merecían un momento de intimidad, Sirius para hacerle compañía a su novio. James se quedaba porque su querido ángel también se quedaba y quería aprovechar la época que era para intentar de una vez que ella se enamorará de él. Peter se quedo porque no quedaba otra opción debido a que sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones ellos solos.

Los primeros días de las vacaciones de navidad hasta el día de navidad fueron muy tranquilos y los chicos se lo pasaron muy bien. Al día siguiente al de navidad los chicos se levantaron como los días anteriores tarde y sin prisa el primero en levantarse fue James que fue directamente a la ducha. Cuando salió de la ducha y estaba a punto de abrir la porta oyó:

-Buenos días James ya vas a la biblioteca a ver si esta allí Lily.

-Buenos días, Remus. Sí a eso voy.

-Pues espero que tengas suerte aunque no deberías ir tan deprisa en intentar conquistarla.

-Pues yo creo que si, antes de que otra persona intente quitármela.

-¿Quién intentaría quitártela? Además lo digo porque creo que ella no confía mucho en ti como persona.

-Pues muchos chicos están interesados en ella y además porque dices eso.

-Porque me han dicho unas amigas suyas que no les caemos muy bien a Lily por lo de las bromas.

-Pues lo siento, pero no es posible además bien que todo el mundo se ríe con nuestras bromas incluso ella.

-Si, James. Pero una cosa es eso y otra...

-Pues que piense lo que quiera según mi punto de vista las bromas que hacemos no hacen daño a nadie.- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo un poco enfadado.

Remus se quedo un rato pensando mirando la puerta, lo que le había dicho a su amigo se lo había dicho por su bien, pero parecía que su amigo no quería oír la verdad del asunto. En ese preciso momento sintió como alguien le cogía por la cintura y le giraba.

-Buenos días, Sirius.-dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue cortado por un beso.

-Buenos días, lobito. No deberías preocuparte tanto por los asuntos de James, sabe cuidarse el solito.

-Lo se, Sirius, pero es que el intenta conquistar a una persona sin demostrarle como es en verdad y no quiero que le de una idea a Evans que luego ella se de cuenta de cómo es el y ella pase de él.

-Bueno todos ocultamos algo siempre a la gente por ejemplo tu...

-Lo mío es diferente Sirius, además no puedo ir por ahí diciendo que soy un licántropo.

-Lo se, lobito. Pero tienes que entender que todos ocultamos algo a las personas.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que tu me ocultas algo.-dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno lo que se suponía que oculto a todo el mundo, excepto a James que el lo sabe, me parece que tu también lo sabes porque te has dado cuenta.

-Si, se que tu secreto es que tu....

-Shhhhhh, no quiero que Peter se entere.-le dijo en un susurro.

Remus le dijo que si con la cabeza y decidió ir a la sala común para poder seguir hablando con Sirius. Una vez estuvieron sentados le dijo:

-¿Por qué no quieres que Peter lo sepa?

-Bueno es que no quiero que mucha gente sepa de mis problemas familiares además aunque Peter sea mi amigo no le llego a ver como os veo a ti y a James.

-A que te refieres Sirius.

-Me refiero a que James es mi amigo y le veo como a un hermano con el cual puedo hablar de lo que sea, y contigo porque eres la persona a la que más quiero y confió mucho en ti. Mientras que respecto a Peter por muy buena persona que sea hay algo en el que me hace desconfiar a veces.

-Yo no veo que Peter sea una persona de la cual uno tenga que desconfiar de él, pero si a ti te da uno de mala espina lo comprenderé, lo único que te pido es que cuando algo te pase o estés enfadado no cargues las culpas a él.

-De acuerdo.

El resto del día paso muy deprisa y por la noche los chicos antes de irse a dormir estuvieron hablando un rato y Sirius le pregunto a James como le había ido con Evans. James por su parte le contesto que la chica se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil y que encima no quería saber nada de él porque se había enterado de lo de las bromas y que a ella no le parecía bien lo que hacían. El por su parte no se quedo callado y le dijo a ella que seguiría haciéndoles las bromas a los Slytherin y en especial a Snape porque no les caían muy bien. Sirius por su parte le dijo que lo que le había dicho James a Evans era lo correcto ya que le dijo lo que pensaba, aunque también recibió una mirada severa por parte de Remus, ya que el no pensaba como ellos.

Los meses fueron pasando y contra mas próximo estaba el mes de junio mas trabajos y tareas tenían los chicos y menos tiempo libre para disfrutar. Sirius y Remus tuvieron que quedarse sin sus saludas de fin de semana para estudiar mas aunque para Sirius eso le enfadaba un poco ya que el creía que si que podrían sacar un poco de tiempo libre, pero Remus no pensaba igual. James por su parte decidió no ayudar a Evans como el año anterior porque aún seguía enfadado con ella por lo que paso en navidad. El que mas problemas tenía era Peter, pero gracias a que James su fiebre por Evans había disminuido se dedico a ayudarle.

Pronto llego junio y con el la semana de exámenes. Los chicos no tuvieron dificultades con los exámenes ya que habían estudiado bastante. La noche antes del ultimo examen Remus se encontraba en la sala común estudiando pociones ya que ese era el último examen y para él, el mas difícil debido a que no era muy bueno con las pociones. En ese momento entraron por el agujero del retrato James y Sirius que regresaban de gastar una broma a Snape.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo os ha ido?

-Genial Remus hemos hecho que la nariz de Snape se hinchara y se pusiera roja como la de los payasos.¿Y tu que estas haciendo aún en la sala común?

-Bueno pues...

Sirius se acerco hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su novio y dijo:

-Remus aún estas estudiando.

-Si, es el ultimo examen y... es la peor materia que llevo.

-Pues no es tan difícil.

-Para ti no lo será, James, pero para mi si.

-Bueno pues estudia, pero tampoco te pases mucho.

-De acuerdo James. Y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Remus. ¿Tu que vas hacer Sirius?

-Me quedare ayudar a Remus.

-Ok. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

James tras despedirse de sus amigos subió a la habitación, se acostó y enseguida se durmió.

Mientras tanto en la sala común Sirius se sentó en la silla que había al lado de donde estaba Remus sentado, cogió el libro y dijo:

-Bueno, en que parte quieres que te ayude.

-En todo.

-Todo, pero Remus si... Esta bien no me mires así te ayudare.

Remus y Sirius estuvieron estudiando durante dos horas largas, después de estudiar tanto Sirius le dijo que se tomaran un descanso por que se lo merecían después de haber estado estudiando tanto Remus le dijo que estaba de acuerdo pero que el estaba acostumbrado a estudiar mucho a diferencia de él. A los cinco minutos de pedir el descanso Sirius se acerco a Remus, le abrazo y le susurro:

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Sirius, pero ahora no es momento para eso tengo que estudiar que sabes muy bien que tengo que aprobar esta asignatura sea como sea.

-Vamos lobito no seas así estamos solos y nadie va a molestarnos.-dijo antes de empezar a besarle el cuello.

Remus al sentir los labios de Sirius en su cuello se levanto y se separo un poco de él. Sirius tras la reacción de Remus se sorprende y le pregunta:

-¿Remus porque me haces esto?

-Sirius ya te lo he dicho tengo que estudiar y además no es el momento.

-Entonces cuando será el momento, cuando yo este ocupado con alguna cosa o cuando no nos podamos ver por ser vacaciones.-dijo enfadado y se fue al dormitorio.

Remus intento ponerse a estudiar, pero por culpa de la discusión que había tenido con Sirius no se pudo concentrar y decidió descansar.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Sirius y Remus no se dirigieron la palabra, James y Peter se preguntaban que había pasado entre sus dos amigos, pero decidieron no preguntar para no complicar mas la situación. Después de desayunar se fueron hacer el examen de pociones, Remus salió un poco contento del examen porque no le había ido tan mal como pensaba que le iba a ir.

A la hora de la comida Remus y Sirius aún seguían sin hablarse después de la comida Remus se fue a la biblioteca para no tener que ver a Sirius durante un rato y pensar en que asignaturas iba a coger para el siguiente curso, Peter decidió irse con él para así también saber que cogería para el siguiente curso. Por su parte Sirius salió a tomar el aire, James le pillo enseguida y le pregunto:

-¿Sirius, se puede saber porque hoy tu y Remus no os habéis dirigido la palabra?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Es cierto, pero también me preocupa que ahora que parecía que todo os iba bien que no os habléis.

-Lo que pasa es que a Remus solamente le interesa aprobar y no le importa lo que yo siento. Ayer prefirió estudiar a estar tierno conmigo.

-Jajaja Sirius eres un celoso y comprendo que Remus no te quiera hablar.

-Me estas diciendo que estas de parte de Remus, pues vete con el y dile que ha hecho un buen trabajo ignorándome.

-Sirius es que no lo entiendes. Remus si quiere estar contigo como tu, pero tienes que pensar que esta aquí gracias a Dumbledore y que tiene que demostrar ser un buen alumno y eso significa aprobarlo todo. Además no creo que anoche fuera buen momento para tus locuras.

-Quizás tengas razón James, no sabrás por casualidad donde puede estar.

-Seguro que en la biblioteca.

Sirius sin decir nada se fue corriendo a la biblioteca. Cuando llego entro buscando a Remus y lo encontró sentado en una mesa mirando la hoja que les había dado el profesor White y que tenían que entregar al día siguiente. Sirius se le acerco y le dijo:

-Ya has elegido que vas a coger para el curso que viene.

-Hola Sirius.

-Oye porque me contestas así.

-Y tú me lo preguntas, después de cómo te pusiste ayer te crees que por venir de buenas te puedo perdonar.

-Se que ayer me pase mucho y lo siento, pero es que con los exámenes no hemos tenido ningún momento a solas y ayer cuando lo estábamos pues pensé que...

-Lo se Sirius, pero yo necesitaba aprobar.

-Lo se, mucha gente confía en que saques buenas notas y por eso a partir de ahora intentare no ser tan agobiante.

-Gracias Sirius.-le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

-Y bueno que tienes pensado hacer el próximo año.

-Pues voy a elegir Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. ¿Y tu Sirius que has elegido?

-Pues Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

-¿Adivinación?

-Si es que Lily Evans va hacer esa asignatura y James me ha convencido para que vaya con él.

-Vaya pues por lo que veo iré solo a esas dos asignaturas.

-Porque dices eso, Rem.

-Porque Peter hace Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.

-No sabía que a Peter le interesaran las cosas muggles.

Después de que Remus y Sirius se reconciliaran de su pequeña discusión se fueron a su dormitorio donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos. El resto de los días antes de que se marcharan de vacaciones pasaron muy deprisa y los chicos una vez en la estación King Cross se despidieron y se prometieron intentar estar en contacto. Y así los chicos se despidieron hasta el próximo curso.

* * *

Buenos que les ha parecido este capitulo, espero que les halla gustado la verdad es que hubo un momento en le cual me quede colapsada y no sabía como continuar así que es posible que a partir de ese momento el capitulo no este tan bien como podría estarlo, pero espero que os guste. Hasta pronto.

Y ahora a contestar los reviews:

**Alejamoto Diethel: **Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y bueno creo que tendrás que esperar un poco mas para poder leer la escena que tantas ganas tienes por leer. Haré lo posible para poder publicar el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

**LittleRikku: **Hola perrito! Como te dije me llego tu review sino ahora no estaría contestando a tu review. Como esta el cazurrin dale recuerdo de mi parte XD Bueno lo de tu fic ya lo doy como perdido porque creo que me haré vieja y aun estaré esperando el capitulo 7 XD Tienes mucha razón con lo de SS algunos quitan el sentido pero me encanta Y hablando de SS haber cuando terminas tu fic de eso porque lo quiero leer. El mío solo lo tengo que pasar al ordenador y ponerle titulo que no se que titulo ponerle T.T Bueno espero que cazurrin te deje dejar un review porque sino lo matare, es broma XD. Bye perrito.

**Mitsuki-luna llena: **Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y muchas gracias por el review. Para verlos transformados tendrás que esperar un poco pero tranquila que lo leerás.

**Hermi16: **Hola wapa muchísimas gracias por tu review y decirte que tu intento de brujita te ha salido bastante bien no te has equivocado mucho. Sobre que Remus y Snape se lleven bien lo he puesto porque creo que ellos si que fueron amigos o al menos Remus intento ser su amigo pero Snape no quiso por las amistades de Lupin. Sobre que pasara en la relación Remus/Sirius no puedo decirte nada tendrás que esperar para poder leerlo. La verdad es que la reacción de Sirius respecto a que Remus sea amigo de Snape aun no lo he pensado pero en su momento lo pensare y quizás ya sepa como pasaran las cosas. Es cierto que Lucius siempre es el roba lo que sea pero aun así es uno de los tantos personajes que me gustan del libro pero había que darle el papel que se merece. Bueno pues hasta el miércoles cuando actualices tu fic. Besos.

**Loupy: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste mi FF.

**Laraeternalanjiru: **La verdad es que lo de la poción no se me paso por la cabeza en ningún momento además una poción es muy simple y además en los libros lo que se da a entender es que los chicos estuvieron practicando hasta conseguirlo. Sobre lo que dices de la felicidad del víbora es cierto que solo piensa en el pero quien no es en esta vida un poco egoísta aunque Romulus lo es demasiado pero ya veras como en un momento de su vida el cambiara aunque antes de eso hará muchas maldades. Bueno eso de que es tonto en el sentido en que tu lo dices mas o menos se podría decir que es cierto pero entonces quizás también habría que decir que Remus también lo es por seguir queriendo a su hermano después de lo que le ha hecho. No sabia que te gustaba detective conan, así que aparte del Harry Potter también te gusta el manga eso es una novedad para mi. Y me alegro que no seas familia de la libélula la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gustaría ser pariente de esa. Si es cierto que adivinaste varias cosas de mi fic y espero que sigas así. Sobre lo de Lucius bueno es que el es de esa forma que lo que le hizo a Snape no estuvo bien lo comprendo pero bueno que se le puede hacer es una serpiente y todas son mas o menos de la misma forma. Snape es una buena persona en este fic pero aun así sigue teniendo la personalidad del Severus del libro y por lo tanto puede que no siempre sea amable. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos. -w- Besos.


	18. capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

El verano a los chicos se les hizo un poco largo debido a que no pudieron quedar para verse durante esos dos meses de vacaciones. Incluso no coincidieron ni durante la semana antes de empezar las clases para comprar las cosas necesarias para su nuevo curso..

Dos días antes de que partiera hacia Hogwarts Remus fue con su madre a comprar los libros que necesitaba para ese nuevo curso. Mientras su madre estaba hablando con el dependiente de Flourish y Blotts pidiendo los libros, Remus se acerco a la sección de la tienda en donde habían libros sobre la historia muggle, sus ojos se pararon en un libro que trataba sobre la historia de una ciudad italiana, cuando leyó que la ciudad había sido fundada por dos hermanos y vio que los nombre eran muy parecidos al suyo y al de su hermano se quedo pensativo, con el libro aun en la mano fue hasta donde se encontraba su madre y le pregunto si le podía comprar ese libro también. Su madre le compro el libro y cuando salieron de la tienda Remus le dijo a su madre.

-Mama, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro cariño,¿qué sucede?

-Si el hermano que tenía que murió estuviera vivo, ¿qué pasaría?

La madre de Remus se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de su hijo, pero le contestó:

-No pasaría nada, simplemente si estuviera vivo lo acogeríamos para que estuviera con su familia.

-Vale, mama.

Después de eso Remus se adelanto un poco y fue a mirar los nuevos artículos que habían traído de quidditch. Mientras tanto su madre se quedo pensativa por el interés de su hijo por su hermano, entonces decidió para no pensar mas en el tema mirar que libro le había pedido su hijo que le comprara. Cuando vio el libro aún se sorprendió más debido a lo que trataba el libro.

"_No puede ser. Me hace comprarle un libro sobre la historia de cómo se fundo Roma y en especial sobre la historia de Rómulo y Remo. Esto es demasiada casualidad, primero pregunta por su hermano y ahora quiere saber esta historia. No puede averiguar la verdad ni él ni su padre, porque si supieran que yo..."_

Los pensamientos de la madre de Remus fueron cortados por él, que le pregunto a su madre si estaba bien. Ella le dijo que si y continuaron con las compras.

Por fin llego el día en que cogería el tren para ir a Hogwarts y en el tren se encontraría con sus amigos. Mientras James se dirigía para subir en el tren se encontró con la chica que aparecía en sus sueños. La chica estaba intentando subir su baúl al tren, pero pesaba mucho para subirlo ella sola. Entonces James se le acerco y le dijo:

-Hola Lily,¿necesitas ayuda?

-Hola Potter. La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

James sonreía al oír la respuesta e inmediatamente ayudo a Lily Evans. Cuando acabaron de subir el baúl ella le dio las gracias y se marcho para su compartimiento. A continuación él subió su baúl al tren y se fue al ultimo compartimiento del tren a esperar a sus amigos. Cuando entro vio que uno de sus tres amigos ya estaba allí.

-Hola Remus, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bien aunque se me han hecho un poco largas.

-A mi también se me han hecho largas, esto de estar dos meses separado de tus amigos no es nada bueno, es que ni hemos coincidido esta ultima semana para lo de las compras.

-Si tienes razón.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Peter, un poco mas gordo de lo que estaba antes de las vacaciones.

-Hola Peter.-dijeron los otros dos.

-Hola chicos.

-Veo que has tenido unas buenas vacaciones y tu madre te a alimentado muy bien.

-Si. Es que mi madre cuando me vio al recogerme me vio un poco delgado y me obligo a comer en cuanto llegamos a casa.

-Y por lo que veo tu no te negaste.

-James no seas grosero, además Peter tiene derecho hacer lo que quiera.

-Gracias Remus, aunque es cierto lo que dice James debería intentar comer menos.

-Ves como mi comentario no ha sido grosero.

-Si, pero...

Remus no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese mismo momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Sirius entro lanzándose encima de su novio sin importarle nada.

-Mi lobito, cuanto tiempo sin verte, te he echado de menos.

-Hola Sirius, gracias por ignorarnos.

-Sirius, por favor sal de encima.

Sirius se aparto de Remus con cara de pucherito y dijo:

-Remus es que ya no me quieres.

-No es eso Sirius, pero hay más personas presentes y les deberías haber saludado.

-Hola chicos.-dijo mirando a James y a Peter, entonces se giro a Remus.-Ya les he saludado ahora puedo continuar abrazándote.

-Dios Sirius eres un caso.

-Como que soy un caso, James.

-Porque vienes, solamente piensas en Remus y a los demás que les parta un rayo.

-Eso no es cierto Peter.

-Claro que es así, Sirius. Yo también te he echado de menos, pero no por eso ignoro a James y Peter.

-Esta bien, lo siento chicos.

-Tranquilo Sirius no pasa nada, además es cierto que quieras estar con tu amorcito para...

-James pero que dices, yo solamente quería ver a mi lobito y abrazarlo, solamente eso y ya esta.-dijo muy sonrojado.

Remus también se había sonrojado por el comentario de James, el cual al ver las expresiones de sus amigos se puso a reír y Peter con él ya que la escena era muy graciosa. Después de que los chicos se calmaran, James les explico su encuentro con Evans y les dijo que creía que ese iba a ser un buen curso para él porque había empezado muy bien.

Durante un largo rato los chicos estuvieron hablando de lo que habían estado haciendo durante las vacaciones, poco después paso la mujer del carrito de dulces y los chicos compraron bastantes.

Después de comer unos cuantos Peter le pregunto a Remus si tenía el libro de pociones del año anterior, Remus le dijo que lo llevaba en la mochila. Cuando Peter saco el libro de la mochila otro libro cayo al suelo del compartimiento, James lo cogió, leyó el titulo y dijo:

-Vaya Remus no sabía que te interesara la historia muggle, quizás deberías haber cogido estudios muggles en vez de alguna de las asignaturas que has cogido.

-No es eso James, es que en ese libro hablan sobre la historia de unos hermanos llamados Rómulo y Remo.

James y Sirius al oírlo se intercambiaron miradas y entonces Sirius dijo:

-Remus deberías pasar de ese libro no son mas que...

-Sirius, si lo que intentas es que no me lea la parte en donde dice que uno de los hermanos mato al otro, te he de decir que ya la he leído.

-¡Que ya te la has leído! Y cual es el que es asesinado por el otro.

-Porque lo preguntas James creía que ya lo sabías, total tu estuviste en Roma y seguro que te explicaron la historia.

-Si que me la explicaron, pero no me entere de esa parte.

-Así que mucho interés para que no lo supiera y ni vosotros lo sabéis pues no os lo voy a decir.

-Vamos Remus no seas así que yo no lo se y además no sabía nada de eso.

-Esta bien, Peter, lo diré. Bueno pues Rómulo mata a Remo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pues mas vale que eso no pase en tu caso, porque sino juro que yo matare a Romulus.

-Cálmate Sirius, además es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo y no creo que Romulus sea capaz de eso.

-James en parte tienes razón, pero...

-Peter por favor no empieces con lo mismo.

-Quizás Peter tenga razón.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Remus?

-Remus no habrá intentado hacerte algo esa serpiente.

-No Sirius no ha intentado nada así que cálmate. Digo eso porque hace unos días le pregunte a mi madre sobre que pasaría si mi hermano estuviera vivo y mi madre se puso un poco nerviosa, pero desde que ella se fijo en el libro ha estado muy rara, como si a mi padre y a mi nos ocultara algo.

-Quizás tu madre se sorprendió por los nombres de la historia.

-O quizás ella siempre supo que Romulus estaba vivo y lo separo de Remus para que no le hiciera daño.

-Peter, no...

-James, calla.

-Pero Sirius no me digas que...

-Si James creo que Peter puede tener razón total con lo de que Romulus me va detrás no esta muy equivocado así que porque no puede ser cierta su suposición.

-Esta bien. Daremos esa posibilidad también.

El resto del trayecto paso bastante tranquilo, los chicos antes de bajar la gastaron un par de bromas a los Slytherin. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron la selección y cenaron.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos cuando los chicos bajaron a la sala común para ir a desayunar antes de que empezaran las clases vieron en el cartel de anuncios que ese mismo domingo iban hacer las pruebas de quidditch para elegir un nuevo buscador y golpeador, James y Sirius decidieron presentarse a las pruebas.

Durante esos días James y Sirius estuvieron muy ocupados preparándose para la prueba de elección de nuevos miembros al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Por su parte Remus y Peter se dedicaron a estudiar pociones y hacer las tareas que les habían mandado los profesores.

Al fin llego el domingo y la esperada prueba por desgracia Remus no pudo ir a verla porque tenía que terminar una tarea que tenía que entregar esa misma tarde al profesor de pociones. Por la noche después de haber tenido que hacer la poción llago agotado a la habitación. Cuando entro vio que sus amigos estaban muy alegres y festejando. Entonces Peter le dijo:

-A que no sabes que.

-James y Sirius han sido elegidos para el equipo.

-Si.

-Ay que listo es mi lobito.-dijo Sirius abrazándolo.

-Sirius, por favor no estoy de humor para celebrarlo ahora si aun caso mañana lo celebramos, ahora prefiero descansar.

-Esta bien, Remsie.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Al rato Remus ya estaba durmiendo. Los chicos aprovecharon ese momento para hablar sobre el tema de la animagia y de cómo lo llevaban. James y Sirius lo llevaban bastante bien, aunque Peter aún tenía dificultades, pero aún así los chicos le dijeron que no se preocupara, porque le iban a ayudar todo lo que hiciera falta. Peter les dio las gracias y también se fue a descansar.

James y Sirius estuvieron comentando que a Remus todo lo relacionado con su hermano le afectaba demasiado y que debían evitar lo máximo posible que Romulus se le acercara y le hiciera daño de alguna forma.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Sirius y James cada vez tenían mas seguidos los entrenamientos porque su primer partido era contra los de Slytherin, los cuales eran muy buenos y llevaban muchos años ganando la copa de quidditch. Por su parte Remus y Peter a veces iban a verlos a los entrenamientos y los animaban, pero otra veces o iban a la biblioteca o se quedaban en la sala común haciendo las tareas que habían mandado los profesores.

Una tarde después de que Remus y Peter terminaran sus tareas, el segundo le pregunto al primero:

-¿Cómo te va con Sirius, Remus?

-Bueno no va mal, mas o menos como el año pasado solamente estamos solos durante el fin de semana cuando tú y James nos dejáis solos y en alguna que otra situación. Pero la verdad es que nos va bien todo.

-Me alegro que todo os vaya bien y que no haya ocurrido nada más desde aquel incidente.

-Yo también me alegro en parte.

-Y eso Remus.

-Porque si es cierto que a mi hermano le gusta Sirius y es capaz de cualquier cosa me extraña que aún no haya hecho nada y contra mas tarde en hacerlo creo que peor será lo que haga.

-Si eso es cierto, Remus. Pero sabes que Sirius jamás permitirá que nadie te haga daño ya sea un familiar tuyo o no.

-Si, pero y si le hiciera algo a él.

En ese momento entraron por el agujero del retrato James y Sirius, el cual pregunto:

-Remus, ¿quién es ese "él" y quien le podría hacer algo?

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-No ha ido mal del todo, pero Alex Wood nos ha hecho entrenar muchísimo y estoy agotado así que me voy a descansar. Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches, James.-dijeron los otros tres.

-Bueno yo también me voy a dormir. Buenas noches y no os vayáis muy tarde a descansar.

-Muy bien Peter, pero nosotros ya somos mayorcitos para saber cuando tenemos que irnos a descansar así que no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

-Sirius no seas grosero. Buenas noches Peter.

Una vez Peter subió a la habitación Sirius se giro y se quedo mirando fijamente a Remus esperando aún una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

-No me vas a decir quien es ese "él".

-Sirius, quien crees que es ese "él".

-Pues no lo se, dímelo tú.

-En serio a veces me pregunto como es posible que seas tan inteligente. Ese "él" eres tú quien sino iba a ser.

Sirius al oír de los labios de Remus lo que quería oír le sonrío y le abrazo. Entonces le dijo:

-Y quien podría hacerme daño a mi. No seguirás pensando que tu hermanito Slytherin será capaz de algo.

-Sirius sabes perfectamente que a él nada y además...

-Me da igual lo que pretenda hacer yo no se lo voy a permitir, ya te lo dije que no permitiré que te haga daño y que nos separe, así que dejemos ya el tema de ese,¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Al terminar de hablar Remus y Sirius se estuvieron besando durante un largo rato y después ambos se fueron a dormir cada uno a su cama aunque Sirius le dijo a Remus que se fuera a dormir con él, cosa que el no acepto ya que prefería dormir en su cama y que necesitaba descansar.

Los días fueron pasando y los chicos cada vez estaban mas agobiados porque para algunos entre los entrenamientos de quidditch, las tareas y el intentar convertirse en animagos no descansaban mucho, y por su parte Remus aunque no fuese a quidditch también estaba muy agotado debido a sus transformaciones mensuales que algunas le dejaban muy mal. Pero aún así por fin llego el día en que algunos alumnos regresaban a sus casas para navidades.

Ese día James, Sirius y Peter estaban esperando en la sala común que su amigo regresaran de su transformación para despedirse de él, ya que ellos se iban a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias, cosa que a Sirius no le gustaba pero que tenía que ir porque iba a visitar a un familiar que estaba muy enfermo y le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida y que no veía desde hacia mucho tiempo. Cuando faltaban menos de treinta minutos para que se fueran a coger el tren de regreso a sus casas Remus entro en la sala.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Remus. Casi nos vamos sin despedirnos de ti.

-Lo siento chicos, pero es que me tenían que curar una herida que me he hecho.

-De acuerdo, pero estas bien.

-Si, Peter, estoy perfectamente. Bueno espero que os lo paséis muy bien en estas fiestas.

-No te preocupes que así será.

-Si, James tiene mucha razón.

Remus sonrío al comentario de sus amigos y entonces ellos decidieron esperar fuera a Sirius, porque sabían que esos dos necesitaban hablar a solas. Cuando James y Peter ya estaban fuera Sirius dijo:

-Seguro que estarás bien aquí solo. Sabes que puedes ir a casa de James o de Peter.

-Lo se Sirius, pero no quiero molestar además estaré perfectamente no me va a pasar nada.

-Si te hace algo me escribes.

-Que si Sirius, pero de verdad ni tienes que preocuparte.

-Esta bien. Que tengas unas felices fiestas, lobito.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu también, Sirius.-dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios.

Tras eso Sirius salió por el retrato y se fue con James y Peter a coger el tren para pasar las vacaciones con su familia, aunque no estaba muy tranquilo dejando a Remus solo en Hogwarts y menos sabiendo que Romulus también se quedaba.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron bastante tranquilos, Remus ningún día se encontró con su hermano y eso para el era una buena señal, pero el ultimo día de navidades cuando Remus se dirigía a la sala común de su casa se encontró cara a cara con Romulus. Entonces este le dijo:

-Lupin tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

* * *

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Que le dirá Romulus a Remus? Bueno eso lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¡¡Hasta pronto!!

Antes de contestar los reviews voy a decir que a partir de ahora subiré los próximos capítulos cuando pueda y si los capitulo consiguen un cierto numero de reviews en un determinado tiempo si diera el caso de que no se llegara a esa cantidad dejaría la historia se que puede sonar muy egoísta pero escribir toma su tiempo y si no consigo motivación para que seguir escribiendo. Bueno pues ahora a contestar los reviews.

**Mitsuki-Luna llena: **Hola muchísimas gracias por el review y ya procurare que hayan mas peleas así que tranquila, pues la verdad creo que van por su tercer año pero ahora mismo no te lo sabría decir con exactitud. Espero que pronto termines de leer el otro fic y también me dejes review. Bye

**Alejamoto diethel: **Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo te guste mas que el anterior y te aseguro que el momento que quieres leer lo tendrás en el próximo capitulo aunque aun no se cuando lo publicare pero haber si puede ser en menos de dos semanas. Y discúlpame por si no te he dejado reviews en tus fics pero es que ando un poco ocupada y casi no tengo tiempo. Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye.

**Hermi16: **Hola guapa o debería decid hermi17, bueno lo mismo da. Muchísimas gracias por el review. Gracias por comprender que no pueda actualizar tan a menudo pero mi problema es que entre los estudios y el ingles que lo hago los sábados no tengo tiempo y a parte últimamente no estoy muy inspirada para Harry Potter y encima tengo en mente un fic pero de otra serie por lo tanto he de buscar tiempo para ambas cosas. Sobre lo que dices de que hubieras hecho lo mismo que Remus yo también estoy de acuerdo y cierto Sirius debería relajarse en según que momentos. Sobre Romulus tu tranquila porque este aun tiene mucho juego en el fic y te aseguro que aun va a hacer cosas peores solamente pido paciencia. Cierto sobre lo de James pero ya veras lo que le pasara con Evans. Y bueno sobre el que morirá ya lo averiguaras. Y eso si sobre Peter no voy a decir nada pero solo digo que no va a ser como el de los libros sino que va a ser diferente. Bueno pues hasta pronto. Bye.

**LittleRikku: **Hola perro como te va la vida espero que bien porque llevas unos días desaparecido en combate por el Msn se puede saber que te a pasado. Bueno que mas da, darías una de tus miles excusas que hablando de excusas como van tus fics. Ya lo se no tienes tiempo entre exámenes y otras cosas no hay tiempo así que tranquila que no te hecho la bulla. Bueno a responder tu review. Para tu información yo jamás te tiraría cuchillos ni nada punzante así que no se porque pusiste eso en el review y te digo que ni yo misma me acordaba de ese capitulo y no me quiero imaginar que mas capítulos puede haber por ahí que no me acuerdo que existan. Bueno pues le mando mas saludos a tu cazurrín y dile que se mejore si aun se siente mal ah el mío por fin tiene nombre se llama Baka porque ya lo necesitaba. Haber si me dejas un buen review en el otro fic y ya te digo a de ser un buen review porque a esa historia le tengo mucho cariño y para mi es mi preferida así que ya sabes un buen review. Ejem ejem para cuando tus fics que pones cada vez mas excusasNo me vuelvas a poner nunca mas el HOLA! Porque juro que te mato. Bueno aquí se termina la contestación porque hay tormenta y tengo que subir el capitulo y apagar el ordenador. Bye perrito malito. Se despide tu alumno del grupo 7 el marginado. XD


	19. capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

Remus cuando oyó a Romulus decirle que tenían que hablar de algo muy importante se quedo de piedra porque no sabía de que podría hablarle su hermano, ya que había varios temas en los cuales estaban relacionados, uno era por ser hermanos y el otro era Sirius. Remus se giro para estar cara a cara con su hermano y le pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que me quieres hablar?

-Vaya con el señorito amable también sabe ponerse a la defensiva. Pues quería hablarte de algo que tiene que ser de mi propiedad y que tienes tu.

Remus no tuvo que pensar mucho, mas bien antes de que su hermano terminara de hablar el ya sabía que se trataba de Sirius.

-Jamás te lo daré, es cierto que es mío, pero lo es porque el quiere serlo y porque quiere que yo sea suyo y yo siempre lo seré. (N.A.: no seáis mal pensados)

-Veo que contigo no se puede hacer las cosas por las buenas. Pues será a las malas, es decir, o dejas a Sirius para siempre o le diré a todo el mundo que Remus Lupin el chico callado y buen estudiante en realidad es un licántropo y te aseguro que lo cumpliré así que ya puedes ir pensando muy bien que vas hacer.

Remus tras el comentario de su hermano se quedo que no podía creer que Romulus fuera capaz de algo tan vil.

"_No puede ser ahora que hago la gente no puede enterarse de lo que soy porque sino llegaría a los oídos de todos los padres y eso dañaría a Dumbledore, y tanto el como mis padres se han arriesgado mucho para conseguirlo para que ahora todo se estropee. Pero... tampoco puedo dejar a Sirius es mi mejor amigo y le amo con toda mi alma.,¿Qué debería hacer?"_

Romulus observaba como a Remus se le iba poniendo la cara mas triste, porque no sabia que hacer y eso a el le divertía mucho ya que le encantaba ver sufrir a la gente y mas a su hermano. Entonces dijo:

-Que hermanito ya has pensado la respuesta o necesitas mas tiempo.

-No, ya se que voy hacer, ya que tus opciones no son muy positivas para mi.

-Bueno y que has decidido.

-He decidido que dejare a Sirius, ya que no quiero dejar el colegio, porque eso es lo que pasaría se todo el mundo se enterara.

-Me alegro que hayas escogido la opción correcta hermanito. Así que ya sabes desde ahora no eres nada para Sirius Black porque si os veo juntos ya sabes lo que pasara.

-Lo se perfectamente, pero en clase de pociones...

-Por eso no te has de preocupar ya hablare con el profesor Tozier y le diré que me cambie contigo. Así yo me sentare con Black y tu con Severus.¿A que es buena idea?

-Si.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Bueno me marcho que aun tengo cosas que hacer y además me he de preparar para mi Sirius.-dijo dirigiéndose hacia su sala común.

Cuando Romulus ya había desaparecido Remus salió corriendo dirección a su habitación. Al entrar a la sala común corriendo varios alumnos que estaban ahí se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por como había entrado. Cuando entro en la habitación se tiro encima de su cama y se puso a llorar. No se podía creer aun lo que acababa de pasar y sobretodo lo que había decidido.

"_Como voy a poder cumplir mi palabra, le quiero muchísimo y además el no aceptara un no para sus plegarias. No se que puedo hacer"_

-Lo mejor será estar el menos tiempo posible en la habitación, así al menos no podrá estar cerca de mi.-dijo en un susurro.

Al día siguiente de que terminaran las vacaciones Remus se levanto muy temprano y bajo a desayunar, una vez termino su desayuno se marcho a la biblioteca a estudiar hasta que fuera la hora de empezar las clases. Durante la mañana todo fue perfectamente ya que en las asignaturas que tenia por la mañana Sirius no iba. El asunto mas bien se complico por la tarde cuando entraron a la clase de pociones y el profesor Tozier dijo:

-Sr. Black a partir de hoy se sentara con Romulus y el Sr. Lupin con El Sr. Snape.

Sirius al oírlo empezó a enfadarse y le contesto al profesor:

-Y porque me he de sentar con ese y no con Remus.

-Sirius cálmate que sino te caerá un buen castigo.-le susurro James.

-Se sentara con él porque se lo ordeno yo, porque soy el profesor y decido con quien se sienta cada persona.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y esta noche tendrá que limpiar todos los calderos.

Sirius estuvo a punto de protestar, pero entre James y Peter pudieron calmarlo y decirle que después de todo era una clase que en las demás podría sentarse con Remus.

Después la clase no fue mal del todo claro esta que Sirius intentaba estar lo mas alejado posible de Romulus cosa que le era muy difícil ya que el otro se le acercaba constantemente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa donde estaban Remus y Snape, el primero intentaba mirar lo menos posible la mesa donde estaban Sirius y Romulus, ese echo le llamo la atención a Severus, y entonces pregunto:

-Oye Lupin que ha pasado algo malo entre Black y tu.

-No nada, porque lo preguntas Severus.

-Porque casi no miras hacia donde esta y tampoco pones cara de estar molesto por lo que ha pasado, ya que os han separado en clase.

-Bueno es que prefiero estar concentrado con la poción y el profesor tendrá sus razones para habernos separado.

-De acuerdo. Solamente te digo que si ha pasado algo malo me lo cuentes si quieres porque somos amigos.

-No te preocupes que si pasara algo ya te lo hubiera contado, porque eres mi amigo. "_no puedo decírselo a nadie y menos a el, porque el no sabe lo que soy y no me gustaría perder su amistad"_.

-Esta bien, pero aun así te veo un poco extraño.

-Bueno es que estoy un poco preocupado por mi madre es que últimamente esta un poco extraña y no se que le pasa.

-De acuerdo. "_Mejor no hacerle mas preguntas para que no se ponga peor"._

Una vez que termino la clase Remus le dijo a Snape si podían ir a la biblioteca para hacer lo que habían echo esa tarde en clase. A Severus la pareció bien porque así cuanto antes tuviera echo lo de pociones ya no tendría que preocuparse para decirle a Remus cuando quedaban para hacerlo delante de Potter y Black, ya que les caía muy mal y viceversa también. Así fue que Remus paso toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando con Severus y haciendo lo de pociones.

Mientras tanto Sirius estaba en las mazmorras cumpliendo con el castigo que le había puesto el profesor Tozier. Mientras limpiaba los calderos maldecía al profesor por el injusto castigo que le había puesto y por haberle cambiado el compañero de clase, a Snape porque le había visto intentando camelar a su lobito y a Romulus por ser quien era y por querer hacer daño a Remus.

Cuando termino de limpiar todos los calderos se marcho de la clase en la que estaba y al salir se encontró con Romulus, el cual le dijo:

-Oye Black se que es muy tarde, pero venia a decirte que tenemos que hacer lo de pociones.

-Ya lo haremos otro día yo ahora me voy a descansar.

-Lo siento, pero solamente puedo ahora los demás días los tengo ocupados.

Sirius suspiro resignado y acepto ir con Romulus hacer lo que les habían mandado en clase de pociones a la biblioteca. Estuvieron un largo rato haciendo las cosas hasta que Sirius no entendía una cosa y Romulus se la explico. Sirius al oírlo se sorprendió mucho de que el hermano de Remus también fuera muy listo, entonces le dijo:

-Vaya no sabía que fueras inteligente.

Romulus al oír el comentario supo lo que había que hacer para conseguir lo que quería.

-Gracias.-dijo sonriéndole.

Sirius tras verlo se sonrojo ya que sus ojos en verdad no estaban viendo a Romulus sino a Remus, entonces se fue acercando lentamente a él hasta que sus labios se unieron con los del otro. Unos segundos después mientras aun se besaban Romulus dijo:

-Besas muy bien, Black.

Sirius nada más oír esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y empujo a Romulus haciéndole caer de su silla. Entonces le dijo:

-Como te has atrevido a actuar como Remus.

-Lo he hecho para conseguir lo que me has dado y te aseguro que seguiré haciéndolo hasta tenerte totalmente.

-Eso jamás pasará así que no imagines cosas que no conseguirás.-dijo marchándose a su sala común.

Cuando Sirius llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la cama de Remus para explicarle que había pasado unos momentos antes. Pero al ver el rostro de Remus decidió que no le estropearía el sueño por algo que podrían hablar a la mañana siguiente. El problema fue que Sirius no pudo hablarle en todo el día porque no lo encontraba o estaban en clase.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta que dos semanas después Sirius decidió hablar con James para saber si el sabía algo de porque Remus le estaba evitando. Después de que terminaran el entrenamiento de quidditch y todos sus compañeros de equipo se habían ido, Sirius se acerco a James y le pregunto:

-Oye James. Tú no sabrás que le pasa a Remus últimamente.

-¿A Remus? Yo le veo igual que siempre, porque lo preguntas Sirius.

-Porque desde que regresamos de navidad ha estado evitándome y que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo.

-Quizás se ha enterado de lo que paso en la biblioteca.

-Podría ser James, pero si fuera eso se le vería triste y no es así.

-Quizás es que ahora le gusta otra persona.

-¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma Remus me quiere y de eso estoy totalmente seguro!

-Esta bien solamente era una posibilidad.

-Lo siento, pero es que últimamente ando un poco estresado entre que Remus no me hace nada de caso y me evita; y que su hermano no para de agobiarme en clase de pociones.

-Un momento Sirius, eso es.

-¿Qué?

-Ya se lo que debe pasar.

-Así y que es.

-Pues creo que Romulus le ha tenido que decir algo a Remus, para que el ya no quiera estar contigo, pero no sabría decir si es cierto, eso deberías preguntárselo tú.

-No te preocupes que lo haré.

Después de unos días cuando hacia poco que había salido el sol Sirius estaba en la sala común esperando que una persona regresará de su salida mensual. Cuando el retrato se abrió y entro la persona Sirius dijo:

-Hoy has regresado mucho antes que las veces anteriores.

-Sirius que haces a estas horas levantado.-dijo Remus muy sorprendido.

-Te estaba esperando, porque tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.-dijo levantándose y acercándose a Remus.

-Y no podemos hablarlo otro día.-dijo retrocediendo.

-No lo siento ha de ser ahora.-le dijo atrapándolo contra la pared-. Y no te dejaré ir hasta que hayamos hablado.

-Esta bien y de que quieres hablar conmigo.

-De porque me has estado evitando desde que regrese de navidades.

-Es que he estado muy ocupado estudiando y...

-¡MENTIRA!¿Por qué me mientes? Dime la verdad, como quieres que las cosas vayan bien sino confías en mi.-dijo muy enfadado.

-Es que...-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Es Romulus verdad.¿Qué te ha dicho o hecho?

-Si ha sido él, pero....

-¿Pero que?

-Pues que si me acerco a ti solo un centímetro o... que no podemos ni salir juntos ni ser amigos porque sino Romulus le dirá a todo el mundo que soy un licántropo.

Remus en ese momento se puso a llorar, porque ya no podía aguantar más el sufrimiento que llevaba aguantando desde navidades. Por su parte Sirius no se podía creer que Romulus fuera capaz de eso y entonces supo que tenía que hacer.

Continuara

Bueno pues aquí es el capitulo 19 de mi fic. Esta vez no respondo los reviews porque no tengo mucho tiempo para responderlos. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	20. capitulo 20

Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que estoy en época de exámenes y bueno que no tengo tiempo, aparte de que últimamente la inspiración esta por los suelos pues eso me ayuda menos a poder continuar con el fic aunque intentare actualizar de aquí a unas semanas el fic, pero no aseguro nada. Bueno espero que os guste.

Capitulo 20

Sirius viendo la reacción de Remus se dirigió al agujero del retrato de la señora gorda y salió corriendo. Mientras iba corriendo solamente pensaba en encontrar a cierta persona y darle su merecido por lo que le había hecho a la persona que él más quería en toda su vida y la verdadera persona que la había enseñado el verdadero significado de querer a alguien.

Cuando giró una esquina se encontró con la persona que estaba buscando, Romulus, este dijo:

-Buenos días, Si...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento recibió por parte de Sirius un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer.

Romulus cuando reacciono de lo que le había pasado le dijo a Sirius:

-Se puede saber porque me pegas Black.-poniéndose en pie.

-Que porque te pego encima tienes el valor de preguntármelo, COMO TE ATREVES.

-Pues es que no comprendo porque me has de dar un golpe así en la cara y menos sin motivos.

-Sin motivos, eso es lo que tú te crees.

Tras decir eso Sirius se volvió a lanzar sobre Romulus pegándole de nuevo ya que no soportaba como podía estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que le había hecho a Remus y encima aprovechar la oportunidad. Romulus no se contuvo y empezó a devolverle los golpes a Sirius. Cuando Sirius estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe a Romulus apareció por el pasillo Dumbledore que al ver el espectáculo dijo:

-Señores se puede saber que están haciendo. ¡Deténganse ahora mismo y vengan conmigo!

Sirius y Romulus pararon de golpe de pelear se pusieron en pie y siguieron al director del colegio hasta el despacho de este cuando entraron en el despacho Dumbledore le dijo a los dos que se sentaran y le explicaran a que venía el espectáculo que estaban montando. El primero en hablar fue Romulus que dijo:

-Profesor yo solamente me estaba defendiendo esta mañana me había levantado temprano y me dirigía a la biblioteca cuando me he cruzado con Black y me ha pegado un puñetazo sin ningún motivo.

-De acuerdo. Bien y cual es su versión Sr. Black.

-Es cierto que nada más verlo le he pegado pero le he pegado con motivos, no soy de esas personas que pegan por pegar a la gente.

-Y cuales son eso motivos.

Sirius se quedo un momento pensativo porque no sabía si decirle a Dumbledore que sabía que Remus era un licántropo, pero si tenía que dar sus motivos se lo explicaría todo al profesor.

-Pues mis motivos son que Romulus se ha aprovechado de Remus por ser su hermano ya que como Remus es muy buena persona jamás se portaría mal con nadie y menos con sus familiares.

Dumbledore al oír a Sirius giro su cara a Romulus y le preguntó:

-Lo que ha dicho Black es cierto.

-Si, profesor es cierto. Hace dos años que se que Lupin es mi hermano gemelo, pero no es cierto que le haya utilizado.

-¡MENTIROSO! Claro que le has utilizado para ser exactos no le dijiste estas navidades a Remus que si no hacía una cosa le ibas a decir a todo el mundo que es un licántropo.

Dumbledore no se sorprendió al oír lo que Sirius había dicho sobre la condición de Remus, porque ya se imaginaba que Lupin al final les habría contado a sus amigos lo que era.

Romulus en cambio se había quedado un poco sorprendido por lo que había dicho Sirius ya que el pensaba que su hermano jamás sería capaz de decírselo a nadie y menos a Black, pero entonces callo en la cuenta de que Sirius cuando quería averiguar algo era muy persistente y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Entonces vio que Albus Dumbledore le estaba mirando fijamente y dijo:

-Es cierto lo que dice Black amenace a mi hermano con decirle a todo el mundo lo que es y no me importaría hacerlo.

-¿Sabe cuales son las consecuencias que produciría eso en su hermano?

-Claro que lo se, en cuanto los padres se enteraran de que en el colegio hay un licántropo le echarían del colegio, pero eso a mi no me importa.

-Comprendo, bueno como sabrán señores lo que han estado haciendo unos minutos antes no esta permitido por lo tanto le informo de que van ha estar una semana castigados limpiando todos los aseos del colegio sin magia y se han quedado sin salidas a Hogsmeade, es decir que no irán durante esta curso.

Romulus se quejo del castigo, pero el director le dijo que no tenía motivos para quejarse ya que lo que había hecho no debía haberlo hecho nunca. Entonces les dijo que ya se podían marchar el primero en salir por la puerta del despacho fue Romulus, cuando Sirius estaba apunto de salir Dumbledore le dijo:

-Sr. Black.

-Si, profesor.-contestó mientras se giraba para mirar al profesor.

-Cuide bien de Lupin, le va a necesitar mucho a su lado.

-Si.-dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Sirius mientras regresaba a la sala común iba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore.

"_Que habrá querido decir el profesor con que cuide de Remus, claro que le voy a cuidar, pero no se la forma en que me ha dicho eso era como si supiera que Remus lo va a pasar muy mal. Uff será mejor que pare de pensar en eso y que me de prisa porque seguro que Remus aún esta mal y me necesita a su lado". _

Sirius entonces se puso a correr cuando ya estaba llegando a la entrada de Gryffindor se choco con una persona, la cual le dijo:

-Ya podrías mirar por donde vas Sirius.

-Lo siento James es que...

-Lo se, tienes prisa para estar con Remus.¿Qué le ha pasado esta vez que esta tan mal?

-Te lo explico luego James que ahora lo mas importante es que Remus se ponga bien.

-Si, tienes razón, pero no faltéis a muchas clases.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sirius antes de dar la contraseña y entrar por el retrato.

-James que crees que ha podido pasar.

-La verdad Peter no tengo ni idea, por una vez no se que es lo que ha pasado lo único que se es que el culpable de todo es Romulus. Pero eso no es asunto nuestro así que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a desayunar.

Mientras James y Peter se dirigían a desayunar Sirius subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, cuando llego a la puerta pensó lo que tenía que hacer y entonces entró.

Al entrar vio a Remus estirado en su cama llorando todavía, Sirius se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que quedo delante de la cama con Remus dándole la espalda. Entonces se sentó en la cama y mientras le cogía una mano a Remus le dijo:

-Ya ha pasado todo Remus, Romulus no volverá a amenazarte con decírselo a todo el mundo porque Dumbledore no se lo va a permitir.

Remus se giro lentamente sin soltar su mano de la de Sirius. Cuando ya se giro totalmente miro fijamente a Sirius y le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho Sirius. Yo... no...

-Shhh. No tienes que disculparte Remus, no ha sido culpa tuya cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú, pero quizás deberías habérselo dicho a Dumbledore.

-Y que querías que le dijera que mi hermano me amenaza con decirle a todo el colegio que soy un licántropo porque no dejo de salir contigo. Sirius no podía hacerlo.

-Le podías haber dicho simplemente que te amenazaba además creo que Dumbledore sabe más de lo que nos pensamos, porque no se sorprendió al oír que Romulus y tu sois hermanos y tampoco cuando yo he dicho que eras un licántropo.

-Que le has hecho a Romulus para que fueras hablar con Dumbledore.

-Bueno solamente le he dado su merecido a Romulus, es decir, le he dado una buena paliza.

-Pero porque Sirius no debías...

-He hecho lo que tenía que hacer ya te dije que jamás permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño.

-Lo se Sirius, pero te habrán castigado y...

-No te preocupes el castigo es una semana limpiando los lavabos de todo el colegio sin magia y me he quedado sin las salidas de Hogsmeade, pero me da igual al menos así podremos disfrutar de la habitación tu y yo si te quedas claro.

-Eso ya lo veremos Sirius. Cambiando de tema, Sirius entre tu y mi...

-Bueno la verdad es que de eso hace mucho que te quería hablar Remus. Veras te acuerdas del día que Tozier me castigo después de clase para limpiar los calderos.

-Si.

-Pues cuando termine de limpiarlos y me disponía a volver a la habitación me encontré con Romulus y me dijo que teníamos que hacer lo de pociones. Mientras estuvimos haciendo la tarea no paso nada, pero entonces Romulus se me puso a explicar una cosa que no entendía y sin pensar le dije que no sabía que fuera tan inteligente. Luego el me dio las gracias con una sonrisa y en ese momento me recordó a ti y pensando que él eras tu, yo le bese.-le explico Sirius y cuando termino desvió su mirada de la de Remus.

Remus después de que Sirius terminara de hablar puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de Sirius atrayendo la mirada de este y le dijo:

-Gracias, Sirius por explicármelo, pero no tienes que disculparte porque no ha sido tu culpa. Todo ha sido culpa mía por haberle hecho caso a mi hermano.

-Eso no es cierto. Vale que te ha utilizado, pero el podía no haber hecho nada y si lo hizo, además no podías negarte a lo que te dijo, yo mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Si, pero tu se lo hubieras dicho a alguien cosa que yo no hice.

Remus volvió a deprimirse muchísimo y cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, Sirius le abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo para que Remus no se sintiera tan mal y le susurró al oído:

-Llora todo lo que quieras, Remus. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que te haga falta.

Entonces Remus no contuvo más las lágrimas y se puso a llorar en el pecho de Sirius.

Cuando las clases terminaron James y Peter que iban de regreso a su habitación comentaban porque no habían ido Sirius y Remus a clase y en especial el segundo que era una persona muy aplicada para los estudios. Sus preguntas fueron respuestas nada mas entrar en su habitación, porque encontraron a Sirius y Remus durmiendo abrazados en la cama del último.

-James creo que lo mejor será dejarlos dormir.

-Si tienes razón ambos necesitan dormir.-dijo mientras se acercaba a un armario sacaba una manta y luego fue a tapar a la parejita durmiente.

-James.

-Si, Peter.

-Te importaría si practicamos animagia.

-No, pero porque tanto interés de golpe.

-Creo que debemos convertirnos cuento antes en animagos porque Remus necesita de nuestra compañía y sobretodo de la de Sirius lo mas pronto posible en sus transformaciones.

-Si, es cierto. Yo pienso igual y seguro que Sirius también. Bueno pues a practicar.

James y Peter estuvieron gran parte de la noche practicando y su dominio en animagia cada vez era mucho mejor. Entonces se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó muy tranquilo, cuando se disponía a salir de la cama unos brazos abrazados a su cintura le impidieron que saliera, entonces giro la cara y se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules de Sirius, el cual le dijo:

-Buenos días, Remus.-con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-le dijo regresándole la sonrisa.

-Ya era hora que os despertarais dormilones. Ayer no fuisteis a ninguna clase y encima os despertáis los últimos.

-Como que ayer no fuimos a clase. Sirius porque no me despertaste para ir a clase.

-Veras Remus es que en cuanto te dormiste me dio pena despertarte, además yo no había dormido nada la noche anterior y por lo tanto me quede dormido al poco de que tu te durmieras.

-Remus no te tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-A que te refieres, Peter.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que comprendía que te sentías indispuesto ayer y que por eso no fuiste a clase. A Sirius me he dicho que te recuerde que esta noche empieza tu castigo.

-¿Castigo? ¿Qué has hecho para que te castigue el director, Sirius?

-Pues... se puede decir que me pelee con una persona y Dumbledore lo vio.

-¿Con quien te has peleado?

-Se ha peleado con Romulus, porque me amenazo con decirle a todos que soy un licántropo si no dejaba a Sirius.

-Por eso estabas tan distante, creí que era porque...-James no termino lo que iba a decir porque recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Sirius.

-Ahora que dices sobre mis supuestas tonterías, James.

-De acuerdo, Peter, tenías razón. A Romulus le gusta Sirius, pero no al revés aunque...-se callo de golpe al darse cuenta de que Remus estaba presente y era posible que no supiera lo del incidente en la biblioteca.

-No hace falta que te calles, James. Ya se que Sirius beso a Romulus.

-Y no te molesta.

-Claro que me molesta, Peter. pero se que Sirius es mío y de nadie más.-dijo abrazando a Sirius.

Sirius ante el gesto de su novio se sonrojo, James y Peter que se dieron cuenta del cambio de color de la cara de Sirius se pusieron a reír y sugirieron que ya solamente les faltaba besarse. Sirius no tardo ni un minuto en hacer caso al comentario de sus amigos y beso a Remus con ternura y cariño. Al minuto se separaron y Sirius dijo:

-No sabes cuanto he echado de menos tus besos, lobito.

Tras ese comentario James, Peter e incluso Remus se pusieron a reír por el comentario que había dicho Sirius, el por su parte se enfado con los tres por reírse de él, pero los chicos le dijeron que es que su comentario les había hecho gracia y que además ya había estado anteriormente bastante tiempo sin besar a Remus, aún así Sirius contestó que no era la misma situación. Al final los chicos le tuvieron que dar la razón para que se callara.

El resto del curso pasó sin problemas y bastante rápido para los chicos. Los fines de semana que había salida a Hogsmeade Remus se quedaba con Sirius para hacerle compañía. Por su parte Romulus decidió que en el futuro se vengaría de su hermano y también de Sirius por lo que le habían hecho durante ese curso. Y así llegaron las vacaciones de verano.

Hacia dos semanas justas que habían empezado las vacaciones de verano y Sirius se encontraba en su habitación recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese curso cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación. El pregunto quien era y la persona que estaba en el otro lado le dijo que era Regulus, Sirius le dijo que podía pasar y una vez que su hermano estuvo dentro le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres Regulus?

-Madre dice que quiere hablar contigo y que bajes inmediatamente.-una vez término de hablar salió por donde había entrado.

Sirius en cuanto su hermano se había marchado, él también salió de su habitación y fue a la sala en donde estaba su madre. Cuando Sirius entro a la habitación le pregunto a su madre.

-¿Qué quiere madre?

-Es cierto lo que me han dicho, Sirius.-dijo enfadada.

Sirius al ver a su madre tan enfadada vio que tenía que vigilar como tenía que contestar a su madre.

-¿Si es cierto el que, madre?

-Que pegaste a un chico de Slytherin y que eres amigo muy íntimo de un hijo de muggles.

-Si, es cierto todo lo que te han dicho.

La madre de Sirius al oír la afirmación de su hijo aún se enfado más de lo que ya estaba y entonces le dijo:

-¡Entonces si es cierto! ¡Como es posible que tu mi hijo un sangre limpia te mezcles con los sangre sucia! ¡Acepte que estuvieras en Gryffindor porque no había mas opción incluso puedo aceptar que te pegues con Slytherins, pero jamás permitiré que tengas amistad con los sangre sucia y menos aun una amistad intima!-chillo a su hijo.

-Tu no eres quien para decirme quienes tienen que ser mis amistades y además yo no pienso como tu yo no creo en esa estupidez de la pureza de sangre y jamás creeré en ella.-contesto Sirius a gritos porque ya no soportaba mas la manía de su madre para que el pensara como ella.

-Pues entonces desaparece de mi vista para siempre, porque en esta casa no pueden vivir los defensores de los sangre sucia.

Sirius no espero a que su madre continuara con su sermón y se fue a su habitación a prepararse una mochila con algunas cosas, cuando ya había terminado de prepararse la mochila salió de su habitación rumbo a la salida de su casa.

Dos horas después de que se hubiese marchado de su casa Sirius no sabía a donde ir, hasta que decidió que iría a casa de James y le preguntaría si se podría quedar unos días en su casa, pero el problema era como iba a llegar a la casa de su amigo si no le estaba permitido usar la magia.

Entonces de pronto vio que de la nada aparecía un autobús, Sirius se acerco y pregunto que a donde iba. El conductor le contesto que le llevaba a donde él quisiera por un buen precio, Sirius se subió al autobús y le dijo al que acompañaba al conductor a donde quería ir y pago el viaje.

El viaje en autobús no fue muy agradable, pero al menos Sirius había llegado a su destino. Cuando el autobús ya se había marchado Sirius se acerco a la puerta de entrada de la casa de James y llamo. Tardaron un poco en abrir la puerta pero la persona que le abrió se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí y le pregunto:

-Sirius que haces aquí creía que estabas en tu casa, además siempre que vienes me avisas.

-Lo se James, pero es que me he peleado con mi madre y me he marchado de casa para siempre. Y quería preguntarte si puedo quedarme unos días en tu casa.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a mi padre.

Sirius le dijo a James que de acuerdo entonces fueron al despacho en donde se encontraba el padre de James y Sirius le pregunto si se podía quedar unos días hasta que encontrara un sitió para vivir. El padre de James quiso saber porque Sirius se había escapado de su casa, entonces el le explico que se había escapado de su casa por una pelea con su madre porque pensaban diferente y que ella le había echado de casa por defender a los hijos de muggles. El padre de James no se sorprendió por la actitud que había tomado la Sra. Black, pero le dijo a Sirius que se podía quedar en esa casa a vivir todo el tiempo que quisiera o al menos hasta que terminará de estudiar en Hogwarts. Sirius le dio las gracias al Sr. Potter y entonces se fue con James a la habitación de este. Cuando llegaron a la habitación y ya estaban sentados James le pregunto a Sirius.

-¿Por qué tu madre a sacado el tema de los sangre sucia?

-Bueno lo ha sacado porque me ha preguntado que si era verdad que me había peleado con un Slytherin y si era amigo intimo de un...

-¿Crees que tu madre se refería a Remus?

-Pues claro que se refería a él, pero lo que no entiendo es como se ha enterado.

-Quizás tu hermano se lo ha dicho, y a él se lo ha dicho... bueno ya sabes quien.

-Es posible.

-Bueno mejor dejamos el tema y disfrutamos de las vacaciones para que se pasen rápido y así pronto volveremos a estar en Hogwarts.

-Si.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Así fue que las vacaciones de Sirius empezaron mal, pero al final se le pasaron bastante rápido disfrutándolas con su amigo y esperando con muchas ansias que fuera 1 de septiembre para poder ver a su lobito.


End file.
